A Supernatural Sense
by DearCrystalSnow
Summary: After being involved with a case, resulting in her friend's death, Jess joins the Winchester brothers. Haunted by her friend's death, she tries to move forward, however, this proves difficult when the angels call her special and seals are breaking to bring on the apocalypse. Worst of all, she has to watch the brothers tear themselves apart while she can do nothing but watch.
1. 1 - Ghostfacers

**Ghostfacers**

It was February 28 as Jess picked up a packet of chips and placed it on the shelf, along with the rest of the chips. It was her job after all. She worked in a small convenience store.

"Hey, Jess. Working hard?" came the voice of Corbett, her co-worker and only friend.

Jess peered over the shelf "You know it, gotta earn my keep." Jess was new in town, very new. She didn't know anyone, well, anyone except Corbett who she met on the street after running into him, literally. Long story short, he managed to get her a job working at his dad's store. Her job was the only thing keeping a roof over her head and food in her mouth since she lived with him.

"So, yeah, I was wondering… What are your thoughts on ghosts?" Corbett asked the girl. Jess paused as she thought it over.

"They're… dead?" came her response, more of a question then an answer. "Why's that?"

Corbett rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember that group of people I was telling you about that hunted ghosts?"

Jess perked up in remembrance "Oh yeah, the Ghostfacers, right?"

"Right. So, I was wondering if you'd come with me tonight to this house. They're gonna be there, looking for some ghosts…" Corbett trailed off when he saw Jess' face.

"Corbett, you know I don't like messing with that kinda stuff." She said with a sigh. "Why do you need me there? I don't even know these people?"

"Moral support." When Jess raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. "That guy, Ed, he's one of the Ghostfacers."

Jess eyes lit up in understanding "Ah, now it all makes sense."

"So, will you come?" The boy was basically begging.

Jess thought about how much she owed this young man for the job before sighing. "Fine, I'll come as soon as I finish my shift, which won't be till late. Just write down the address and I'll be there."

Corbett smiled as he ran off to find a paper and pen. Jess just sighed to herself.

* * *

It was dark by the time Jess had finished her shift. She followed the address to find the Morton House. When she arrived, she saw a bunch of people holding cameras and with goggles on their head. Jess instantly knew she was going to regret ever agreeing to this.

"Everyone, this is Jess. My friend I said would be joining us. Jess, this is Ed, Harry, Spruce, and Maggie." Corbett introduced.

"Nice to have you on board, Jess, just try not to get in the way of the experts" explained Harry as it was the most obvious thing ever.

Jess didn't think too highly of this lot and she'd only been with them lucky to be a minute. The Ghostfacers began their operation by preparing to sneak into the house property.

"Car" yelled Spruce and everyone ducked behind the trees, turning off their flashlights. A black Impala drove past blaring music with two guys riding inside, one looking at the house with a flashlight in hand.

As the car drove off, the Ghostfacers broke open the gate and entered the house. As soon as Jess stepped inside, she froze. "Guys, we should not be here. This is a bad place. I can feel it."

"That's because this place is haunted" Ed spoke holding the flashlight to his face. "Now, let's go, team" ordered Ed as he shone the flashlight into the empty house.

Jess watched as the group searched the house. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't just leave these guys by themselves. Suddenly she heard Ed's voice ring throughout the house "Okay, Ghostfacers, let's line up. This is commanders set up one."

As the Ghostfacers gathered, Harry took over "Let's call this 'Eagle's Nest'."

Jess watched as the team set up a desk with equipment, including a laptop. The group separated and installed cameras in different areas of the house, all which linked to the laptop.

Once everyone had returned, Ed gave the run down "We've all been here before, well, except for Jess, but standard walkthrough. Team one west, team two east." There were sounds of understanding before he continued. "Spin the tires, light the fires. Ghostfacers on three." Everyone placed the hands in the centre. "One, two, three, Ghostfacers." The group lifted their arms to the heads, running their hands down past their face. Jess stood confused and dumbfounded wondering what she has walked into.

* * *

Jess was placed in team one on the first floor with Ed and Corbett. Jess followed along behind the two as the two boys continuously called out to the spirits, trying to communicate with them.

The group ended up near a window before Corbett panicked "Oh, God. Okay, it was just… I think it was just this branch in the window. This is pretty spooky, guys."

"It's pretty spooky" agreed Ed.

The two were getting spooked but Jess was scared for another reason. She couldn't stop sensing things, bad things.

Corbett shone his flashlight at the doorway before he suddenly screamed. Jess turned to look and saw flashlights shining back at them as someone spoke "Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!"

Another voice spoke "Take it easy. Let's see identification."

Corbett started panicking "What, why, are we under arrest? Oh, God."

The shorter of the two officers spoke up, reading Corbett's nametag "You want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr, uh, Corbett?"

Before Corbett could answer, Ed became shocked. "Whoa, I know you."

"Yeah, sure you do. Now, give me some identification" came the irritated reply.

However, Ed refused to back down. "Hold on a second. I know both of you guys. Yeah."

"Oh God" the sound of realisation came out of the taller man's mouth.

"What?" His partner asked turning to face him.

"Uh, west Texas, the Tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed. Uh, Hellhounds or something." The partner explained.

Ed voiced his side of the story "Yeah, we're not Hellhounds anymore. Didn't test that well."

Corbett was confused and nervously asked "What's going on?"

Ed gained some confidence as he answered with almost laughter "They're not cops, buddy."

"Ed, thought you had a partner, didn't you? Not this guy or girl, a different one. Is he around he somewhere?" The short man interrogated.

"Yeah, he's running around, chasing ghosts." Ed smartly replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, well listen here. You and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out." The short man said, anger raising in his voice at Ed's cockiness.

"Guys, we need to listen to them. Like I said, this place is bad. Let's go." Jess tried convincing the boys.

"See, listen to the smart one out of you bunch of idiots" the short man said as he gestured to Jess.

Ed started laughing, as he turned his attention back to the men with a smug look on his face "All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

"Oh, they were here first" The short man told his partner before he lunged at Ed, grabbing him by the collar. "Ed, where's your partner?"

With that little 'persuasion', Ed decided it would be best to take the men back to the 'base camp'.

When they reached their destination, the shorter man spoke up "So, what are you doing at the Morton House, Ed? On a leap year, huh?"

Ed finally decided it was time to come clean "We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show."

"Nobody's spent the night before" added Corbett.

"Uh, yeah, actually they have" the short one stated matter-of-factly.

Ed decided to challenge the guy "Uh, we've never heard of them."

"Yeah, you know why? The ones that have, haven't lived to talk about it." The man shouted in response.

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you" Ed said with a chuckle.

The taller man began digging through his bag before pulling out some papers and shoving them on the desk. "Look, missing persons reports going back almost a half century. Uh, John Graham, stayed on a dare: Gone. Julie Wilkerson: Gone. There are tons more. All of them came to stay the night, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

Ed ruffled through the papers "These look legit."

"They are legit and we ain't got much time here, buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die." The tall man said as he stared Ed straight in the eyes.

"I knew this place was bad news" Jess sighed in worry.

Before anyone else could speak, loud screams rang through the house along with footsteps. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" it was Harry and the others running down the stairs. "Oh my God, we got one! Full apparition. It was a class 4, a spectral illumination." Harry paused when he reached the desk and saw the two strangers. "Hey, aren't those douches from Texas?" Disgust clearly etched on his face.

"Okay, let's have this reunion across the street" the shorter man said trying to get everyone out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry challenged, refusing to leave.

The man still wouldn't give up trying to guide people to the door. "We'll get you ice cream. What do you say? Let's go."

Maggie voice rang out grabbing everyone's attention as she showed the laptop "The honest-to-God proof, all right?"

The video played of a ghost getting shot to death. The Ghostfacers discussed amongst each other what happened and the EMF readings it pulled. Jess looked up as she saw the two strangers moving slightly away. She began to overhear their conversation along with Spruce.

The taller man started "Think we were just off on this? That was just a death echo."

"Yeah, but what's it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?" the shorter one inquired.

"Not that I could find" was the reply.

Spruce, deciding he was curious asked "What's a death echo?" Though Jess didn't say it, she was curious as well.

The shorter one turned to face everyone "Look, if we got a problem here, that ghost ain't it."

"What's a death echo" Spruce persisted.

The man got frustrated. "Echoes are trapped in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. As dangerous as a scary movie."

The other man spoke up "The echo's not dangerous but something else is."

"Okay, we need to get out. Come on. Let's go, pack it up!" ordered the shorter guy.

The Ghostfacers, minus Jess, were complaining as the two strangers were pushing everyone out the house. Suddenly, Ed cried out "Wait, wait! Where's Corbett?"

Everyone froze until a scream from Corbett rang throughout the house. The Ghostfacers rushed up the stairs, ignoring the two strangers warning them not to. Jess hesitated, conflicted whether to run to Corbett or follow the instructions of the young men. Knowing it was probably the stupid thing to do, Jess gave the boys one final look before running upstairs to find Corbett.

When she reached where everyone else was, there was no sign of Corbett. Jess turned around to find the two men had followed them upstairs. The tall one reacted first "He's not here. Everyone go back!"

The men began to usher everyone back downstairs. The Ghostfacers huddled around the desk looking at the laptop cameras. Jess watched the two men wander off to the side so she listened in on their conversation once again.

The taller one spoke first "It's 12:04, Dean. Good? You happy? What was it you said, 'let's go hunt the Morton house. It's our Grand Canyon.' You got two months left. Instead we are going to die tonight." Out of anger he picks up chair and smashes it onto the door.

The sudden crashing sound was enough to send the Ghostfacers into a frenzy asking questions of what was going on. The taller man addressed everyone in frustration. "I'll tell you what's going on. Every door, every window, every exit out of this house, they're all sealed."

Maggie was confused "Why are they sealed?"

The smaller man, Dean, Jess had overheard his name from his conversation just before, answered. "It's a supernatural lockdown, okay? Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave. And it's no death echo, this is a bad mother. It wants us scared."

Jess felt something coming and grabbed everyone's attention, fear in her voice. "Guys, I'm sensing something."

As soon as she finished her sentence the cameras started fritzing and the EMF readers began to spike. The tall man warned "Everyone, stay close, something's coming."

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of everyone. Dean asked "Guys, is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?"

Ed answered, his eyes not leaving the ghost before them "No, it's a different guy."

Dean turned to his partner "Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?"

"Beats me" his partner shrugged in return.

"Okay. All right, all right, all right." Dean ran up to the ghost and started yelling at its face. "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello?"

"What's he doing?" Harry asked to the tall man.

"It's rare but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human. But usually you have to have some sort of connection to the deceased" the man explained.

Dean was still shouting at the ghost. "Come on, wake up. Be dead! Huh?" The ghost turned around, facing everyone else. "Hey! Hey!"

Jess tilted her head slightly. "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone else listened, also hearing something.

"Snap out of it, buddy. What are you waiting for? You're dead!" Dean continued to try and snap the ghost out of its loop.

Suddenly, a train can be heard, and the ghost is hit straight on by some invisible force and disappears.

Everyone was left dumbfounded as Ed broke the silence. "Where the hell did it go?"

* * *

"There's no records of any of this" the taller man stated as the group walked through the house.

"No one got shot here, no one got run over by a freaking train." Spat Dean with agitation.

The tall man turned his head while walking to warn the group "Stay close."

Fear and curiosity got the better of Maggie "Did the echoes take Corbett?"

"Yes. No" Dean answered confusing himself from frustration. "We don't know what's doing what here, that's what we're trying to figure out."

"Stay close" Dean's partner warned again before explaining after realising Dean's frustration. "Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts usually haunt places where they lived or died."

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here" Interrupted Dean.

"So, what are they doing here?" pried Maggie even further.

However, this only pushed Dean past his breaking point. "Hey, give the lady a cigar" came Dean's sarcastic remark. Dean turned around to directly face Maggie as she held a camera up to her face, recording everything. "Does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something?"

Maggie, caught off guard, became flustered and embarrassed. "Um…I, uh" she started before confirming his suspicions. "Uh, I think so. Mm-hm."

Dean looked at her like she was crazy before rolling his eyes and turning away to join his partner in searching the house. Jess glanced around the room before walking to a cabinet and picking up a broken photo frame of an award, examining it. She turned to the tall man who was ruffling through papers searching for anything. "Hey, is this anything important?"

The man walked over to her, taking the frame before reading aloud its content. "Freeman Daggett, house's last owner. Officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital."

Dean glanced over and raised his eyebrow, face surprised. "He's a doctor?"

"Janitor" his partner clarified.

"This looks like his den" Dean stated as he shone his flashlight around the room. "When did you say he died? '64?"

"Yeah. Heart attack" answered the tall man.

Maggie suddenly piped up, shining her flashlight at some cans. "What are these, C rations?"

Dean glanced over in her direction to see what she was talking about. "Army issued, three squares. Like, a lifetime supply."

"God, is that all he ate." Maggie's face curled up in disgust.

"One stop shopping" Dean commented nonchalantly. "Hello. Locked." Dean stated as he walked up to a locker and began trying to open it. Jess wandered over to him, the lend a hand.

Ed suddenly voiced his opinion. "Come on, guys, this is ridiculous. How the hell is this supposed to find Corbett? Huh? We should be digging up the frigging floorboards right now."

"Huh, 'Survival Under Atomic Attack'" the tall man mentioned, lifting up a pamphlet, ignoring Ed. "An optimist."

Jess and Dean grabbed the locker door and heaved it open together. Jess stepped back as Dean grabbed a container from inside the locker. As he turned around, Ed was shoving an EMF scanner in his face, searching for any readings. Dean was not impressed as he pushed past the sit the container on the desk and open it.

Dean ruffled through the box full of papers before asking "You said Daggett was a hospital janitor?"

"Yeah" his partner confirmed.

"Ew… we got three toe tags here. One, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide." Dean listed as he read the tags.

"Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here." The tall man commented. When he saw the Ghostfacers' confused looks, he sighed and elaborated. "They're here because their bodies are here. Somewhere in the house."

The team still looked lost, so Dean attempted to explain. "Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue, to play."

Ed and Harry looked over at each other before both understanding. "Ew!" The two cried simultaneously while Spruce commented, "That's nasty, dude." Jess, for once, had to agree with them.

"Wait a minute" Dean suddenly spoke up. "Where's the other chick? The one walking round with a camera in her face." Frustrated, Dean goes off to find her. After hearing a small commotion, Dean returns, Maggie in tow as the team regrouped.

Jess paused as she felt something bad coming closer. She knew something was wrong, so she warned the others. "Guys, something bad is coming!"

Everyone looked at her as she stood wide eyed in fear. Ed drew everyone's attention as he held up an EMF scanner. "Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming."

"It's now past 11 you guys" Harry panicked after reading the EMF scanner over Ed's shoulder.

"Nobody move" ordered the tall man.

"Hold on, hold on. Stay quiet." Dean added, realising the Ghostfacers were still panicking.

As the tension built the lights all turned off for a second before everything went back to normal. However, the tall man had suddenly disappeared.

"Sam? Sam." Dean searched the room briefly, searching for his partner, who Jess just learnt his name was 'Sam'.

"Where'd he go?" asked Spruce.

Nobody could answer as Dean walked over to Sam's flashlight laying on floor and picking it up before yelling, "Sam! Sammy!"

Everyone started walking throughout the house shouting for Sam and Corbett. Jess followed Dean while the Ghostfacers went in another room.

Suddenly, Dean and Jess heard a fight start between Ed and Harry. Dean gave Jess a knowing look before running off to find the other guys. "Hey, hey, hey!" Dean yelled as he broke the two men apart. "The hell are you doing? Cut it out! We're down by two people." Dean turned around walking back out the door still yelling "Sam! Sammy!"

"Dean, what are you doing?" asked Harry as the Ghostfacers watched Dean digging through the papers on the desk.

"Daggett was a Cold-War nut, okay? He was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadaver and all he ate was C rations. So, what the hell are we looking for?" Dean cried out as he slammed the papers down on the table.

"Dean" Jess gingerly spoke not wanting to upset the man any further. "I don't know if this will be useful information, but after we searched the house for Sam and Corbett, I felt a bad feeling coming from downstairs. Like, under the house."

Dean stared at the girl as he processed what she said. He looked back down at the papers on the desk. Realisation hit Dean. "A cold-war life. He was scared. He was scared" Dean took off running downstairs while everyone followed after him, asking questions.

"Where are you going?" asked Maggie.

"Guys like Daggett, back then, the ones scared of the Russkies, they built bomb shelters. I'm guessing he's got one. I bet you it's in the basement, which is under the house." Dean answered, directing the last part at Jess.

As the group began to go through the basement door, the door slammed shut after only Dean and Spruce could enter.

"Um… who closed the door?" wondered Spruce from the other side.

Jess heard Dean answer "It did. It wants to separate us. Guys, listen to me. There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside."

There was a slight pause before Ed questioned "Inside your duffle bag?"

"In the salt you idiot!" Dean shouted angrily from the other side.

"Oh, okay, yeah" Ed said before turning around ushering everyone back upstairs.

Jess reached for the duffel bag, grabbing the salt container, and pouring it on the floor in a circle. As she was finishing it, Ed ordered, "Hurry up everyone, get in the circle, get in the circle. Come on quick, quick."

"Guys, guys, I don't wanna die, okay?" Harry fearfully confessed.

"Hey, listen to me, if we don't die, it's totally okay if you, uh, do my sister." Ed spoke attempting to calm Harry down.

"Nice" Maggie said sarcastically while she pushed her brother.

Jess scrunched her face up from the awkward conversation before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Guys stop. Something's coming." The group huddled closer together, terrified.

Jess froze. Appearing in the middle of the room was Corbett, a ghost, whimpering. The group watched as Corbett relived his death, a rod straight through his neck, before he vanished.

Ed began freaking out, feeling guilty "What have we done?"

"Ed, Corbett, he's a death echo. He's, uh, reliving his own murder. Over and over forever." Explained Harry. Jess stood wide eyed. Her friend had been killed.

* * *

Jess stayed silent as the Ghostfacers start singing trying to distract their minds. Jess suddenly felt the presence again and watched as Corbett reappeared.

Jess couldn't stand watching Corbett suffer. "He's in pain. He's trapped in his loop." She whispered quietly. After searching for any other presences and sensing none, Jess stepped out of the circle. She ignored the protests from the rest of the Ghostfacers as she walked up to Corbett.

"Hey, Corbett, it's me, Jess. I'm sorry. I should have looked after you. I was here for your moral support and I let you down. You've done so much for me. You saved my life, but I couldn't do the same for you." Jess watched as Corbett's eyes shifted to look at her. "I'm so sorry."

Jess could hear Harry convincing Ed to help since he knew Corbett had feelings for Ed. Ed slowly walked over next to Jess before speaking. "Corbett, hey it's just Ed, buddy. It's just me. Hey, Corbett listen to me. Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant a lot to me. You know, you never ever back down, never said a bad word, okay? I remember that. Corbett, I remember that because I love you. I really, truly love you. Do you remember that? Do you?" Corbett turned his eyes away from Jess and glanced at Ed.

"Hey, Ed. Hey, Jess" Corbett muttered.

Jess smiled sadly, while Ed spoke "Yeah, Corbett, it's us. You have to help us, please. Please, we need your help. You have to save us from the ghost."

Corbett smiled before disappearing.

* * *

Everyone was now out of the Morton House and in the Ghostfacers' headquarters, Ed's house. They had just watched the show the Ghostfacers made using the footage they recorded, resulting in Corbett killing the ghost.

"So, guys, what do you think?" Ed asked Sam, Dean, and Jess.

Dean sighed "You know, I kind of think it was half awesome."

"Half awesome. That's full-on good, right?" Maggie asked the other members with a smile.

Jess sat angrily, staring at the screen. The last clip played was footage of Corbett, excited to go into the house thinking dreams would come true. She knew what he was implying from that statement. She was surprised Sam and Dean were supporting the stupid film.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances before Sam spoke. "Yeah. I mean, it's bizarre how y'all are able to, uh, honour Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death, well done."

Jess looked up from Sam's comment. She watched as Dean placed an electromagnet under the desk in a duffel bag, obviously to wipe the data. Jess smiled once she realised their true intentions.

"Yeah. No, it's a real tight rope you guys are walking." Dean stated.

"Yeah. All right, guys." Sam spoke as the two boys began to stand up, Jess following suit.

"Nah, that's reality, man" Ed said, stopping the three in their tracks to listen. "Yeah. Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it is our job over here to share it with the world."

"Corbett didn't die 'searching for the truth', he died because he loved you too much." Jess spat, glaring at Ed.

Sam spoke up to clear the tension when the room fell silent. "Right, well, um, our experience: you know what you get when you show the world the truth?"

"A straitjacket or a punch in the face. Sometimes both" Dean answered.

"Oh, come on guys, don't be Facer haters because we happened to have gotten the footage of the century." Harry chimed with pride.

"Got us there" Dean muttered as he gave Sam a quick glance. "Yeah. Well, we'll see you guys around."

The boys gave a small wave as they walked out the door, Jess following behind them.

Jess followed Sam and Dean as they walked to their car. "Wait, I wanted to thank you guys. If you weren't there, we'd be dead for sure." She admitted with sincere gratitude.

Sam raised his hands up to calm her down. "It's okay, it's what we do. And sorry about Corbett." Jess gave a sad smile in reply.

Dean suddenly butted in "I gotta ask, uh…"

Jess caught the hint. "The name's Jessica Harmon, but you can just call me Jess."

Dean continued. "Okay, Jess. You seem like a smart girl, but why did you go anywhere near that house even after spewing all that stuff about how you knew it was bad?"

Jess hung her head. "Because I owed Corbett my life. He wanted my help, it's the least I could do."

"Yeah, well that almost ended in your death." Stated Dean flatly. Jess hung her head even lower. "Why are you even a member of those Ghostfacers?"

Jess raised her head, giving them a puzzled look. "I'm not. In fact, I literally just met them."

Now it was the brothers' turn to be confused. "But why were you…" Sam started.

"I told you. I was doing a favour for Corbett." After seeing the confused looks still on their faces, she elaborated. "I worked with Corbett, he's the reason I have a job which allows me to live. I even live with him. He had a crush on Ed and wanted me to tag along for…" Jess paused, searching for the right word. "…moral support. It wasn't until we got into the house that I realised something bad was there. I couldn't just leave them there, even if I couldn't do much, I felt like I had to keep an eye on them, though that proved futile."

The brothers processed the information until Dean spoke. "It was stupid." Jess frowned knowing he was right. "…But, I get why you did it, and if I was in your situation…" Dean glanced over at his brother before continuing. "…I'd probably do the same thing."

Deans words gave comfort to Jess as she gave him a small smile, a gesture he returned. "So, what are your plans now?" asked Sam out of curiosity.

"Well, now that Corbett has passed away, I'm outta a job." Jess began before she was cut off by Dean.

"What? Why?" he asked, shock evident on his face.

"Corbett was the reason I had my job. He took pity on me and managed to convince his dad to give me the job and let me live with them. His dad doesn't like me so now that his son is dead…" she trailed off.

Sam asked his next question. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Without the job or house, I'm a dead girl walking." Jess explained.

"Well, in the meantime, we can give you a ride to your parents' house so you can work it out from there." Dean offered.

"Umm, they kinda live a fair way away" Jess said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine, we drive for like eight hours a day" Sam stated like it was common for the two.

"You see, they are in Australia." Jess clarified.

"What? So, they're like on holidays." Dean asked perplexed.

"More like I'm on holidays. I'm from Australia but I'm spending my gap year in America exploring since I've recently turned 18." Jess explained with a sheepish smile.

"So, you literally have no where to go" Sam asked with a look of empathy on his face.

"Yeah." Jess paused, working up the courage to ask. "Look, feel free to shut me down but would you be willing to let me stay with you. After everything I've seen I thought I can help you since I can sense things." Jess looked up to see what the boys would say.

"Trust me kid, you don't want this life. It's full of pain and death." Dean started.

Jess interrupted. "I know. Heck, I've experienced that. Is there at least someone you know I can stay with. Corbett was my only friend, I don't know anyone else."

Sam looked at the girl with pity before turning to his brother. The two moved away slightly to discuss in private. Jess watched as it seemed a small, heated argument was occurring between the two. When they finally returned Sam told her "We can take you to someone, his name is Bobby. You can stay there in the meantime until we figure something out."

"Thank you so much" Jess told truthfully. The boys hopped into their Impala, motioning for Jess to hop in the back. Jess slid into the back before Dean drove onto the road. Anywhere was better than this town.

"By the way, what did you mean you can sense things?" Dean asked, looking in the rear-view mirror at Jess.

Jess met his gaze. "I don't know how to explain it. Sometimes I just get these feelings, bad feelings. I can just sense things."

"Yeah, ghosts supposedly." Dean remarked with a smile, which Jess returned.

As it seemed it would be a long drive, Jess thought it was the perfect time to learn about these boys and what they do.


	2. 2 - Long Distance Call

**Long Distance Call**

A few weeks had passed since Jess was taken by Sam and Dean to stay at Bobby's. Jess got along extremely well with the three hunters and grew fond of them. She assumed they must have felt the same as they allowed her to live with them and even told her everything about themselves from their dad, to Lilith, to Dean's impending doom and everything in between.

Sam and Dean had gone here and there hunting while Jess stayed with Bobby as she was inexperienced and had no knowledge of the supernatural. She decided if she was going to live with Bobby she might as well study up to become a hunter. Although there were initial protests, the three hunters decided she was involved enough that they might as well teach her before she went off and did it anyway. In her short time, Jess had learnt the basics of mythology and how to use weapons.

"Okay, Bobby, we're gonna head off on this case in Milan, Ohio, where some banker guy shot himself in the head. Reckon there's a spirit involved." Sam explained as he picked his duffel bag and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Alright then, boys." Bobby said as he walked over to say farewell to them.

Jess followed Bobby, standing by his side to say her goodbyes as well.

Sam and Dean started walking towards the door when Dean suddenly spun around facing Bobby and Jess. He glanced at Jess before asking "How'd you like to come with us on this one?"

Jess' jaw dropped as she stuttered, "Are you serious?"

"I don't joke about these things" Dean said with a smirk.

Jess turned to Bobby with puppy-dog eyes, silently begging for him to agree. Bobby gave her a long stare before doing the same to the boys. After a few seconds, he sighed, "You better look after her and make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous" the old man sternly scolded.

"Yes, sir. We will be right there to keep an eye on her at all times." Dean answered seriously before turning to Jess. "You might wanna go pack some clothes quickly." He watched as a smile spread across her face as she ran upstairs to do just that. "And I mean quickly!" Dean yelled after her.

* * *

"I found him there", a lady with short, blonde hair gestured in front of herself as Sam, Dean and Jess followed her into husband's study.

"Why don't you just tell us everything you saw, Mrs Waters?" Dean requested professionally.

Waters looked at Dean, dismayed. "You mean besides my dead husband?"

Sam realising Mrs Waters was getting agitated, took over "Just everything else you saw, please."

After brief hesitation, Mrs Waters sighed. "There was blood everywhere. The phone was ripped from the wall, his favourite Scotch on the desk." The lady crossed her arms across her chest, beginning to get slightly frustrated. "What else could you possibly want to know?"

"Why was the phone ripped from the wall?" questioned Sam.

"I don't know" Waters said with a shake of her head.

"You mind if we take a look?" Sam asked.

Mrs Waters swung her arm around, gesturing the three to go ahead. "I already went over all this with the other detectives." She spoke as the hunters walked past.

"We'll be out of your hair in no time, ma'am." Dean assured her.

Sam lifted the phone off the desk, inspecting it. "Ma'am, what time did your husband die?"

Waters thought for a second "Sometime after 11."

Sam tapped the phone with his finger, purposefully catching Dean's eye. Dean caught the hint and asked. "What about strange phone calls? Receive any of those lately? Weird interference, static, anything like that?"

While Dean discussed with Mrs Waters, Sam quietly gestured Jess over. He held the phone out to her while whispering "Sense anything with this phone?"

Jess clutched it within her hands, slowly examining it. "No, there's nothing" she said with a small shake of her head and handed it back to Sam.

"Mrs Waters, withholding information from the police is a capital offense." Dean threatened after she denied any weird phone calls.

Sam cleared his throat making Dean turn around so Sam could glare at him. Dean rolled his eyes before turning back around to Mrs Waters while muttering "In some parts of the world, I'm sure."

Mrs Waters sighed again before speaking. "A couple of weeks ago, uh, there was this-" she began while shaking her hands trying to explain.

"This what?" Pushed Dean.

Waters looked up. "I woke up one morning, I heard Ben in his study. I thought he was talking to a woman."

"What made you think that?" Sam asked placing the phone down and walking to Dean's side, Jess following.

"Because he kept calling her Linda. The thing is, I picked up the other line and nobody was there. Ben was talking to nobody" explained Mrs Waters.

"There was nothing?" asked Sam.

Waters glanced at the boy. "Just static."

"Did you ever speak to Ben about this phone call?" Sam inquired.

"No. I should've, but no." Mrs Waters answered with sadness in her eyes.

Sam pushed a little further. "Did he ever say who Linda was?"

"What difference does it make?" Mrs Waters raised her voice in annoyance and frustration. "There was no one on the other end."

The three hunters glanced at each other, knowing their discussion had ended.

* * *

The hunters were back in their motel room. Dean was using the laptop, Sam was lying on the bed and Jess was seated on the chair.

"Linda's a babe. Or was." Dean commented as he searched the web.

"You found her?" Jess inquired.

"Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and, uh, Ben Waters were high-school sweethearts." Dean finished looking between Sam and Jess.

"So" Sam said sitting up. "What happened?"

Dean looked back towards the laptop, skimming through the article. "Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away."

"So, what then? Dead flame calls to chat?" Sam asked confused by the situation.

"You would think. But Linda was cremated." Dean responded leaning back on his seat. "So why is she still floating around?"

"I checked out the phone though." Jess interjected. "There was no feeling signalling a ghost."

"Uh, you got me" Sam commented.

Dean stood up from his seat walking towards Sam. "What about that, uh, caller ID? SHA33?"

"Turns out it's a phone number." Sam informed matter-of-factly.

Jess gave a confused look. "What kind of phone number is that? I've never seen something like that before."

Sam looked at Jess. "Yeah, because it's about a century old, from back when phones had cranks. A little before your time" he ended with a smirk.

"Dude, that's before your time as well" Jess fired back.

"It's before all of our times. Well, maybe not Bobby's" Dean joked before speaking seriously again. "So, why use that number to reach out and talk to someone?"

"Got me there too, but either way, we should run a trace on it." Sam decided.

Dean gave him an incredulous look. "How the hell are we gonna trace a number over 100 years old?"

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jess followed Clark Adams, manager of a phone company, down some stairs. "We don't get too many folks from HQ down here." Clark explained as he led the three hunters.

"Yes, well, the main office mentioned there would be a lunch" Dean said flatly.

Dean's statement confused Clark as he hesitated with a response. "I'm sure we can arrange something. The man you gentlemen and lady want to be speaking to is right this-." Clark paused as he watched Sam, Dean and Jess swat and dodge flies. "I know, I'm sorry. Uh, got something of a hygiene issue down here, if you ask me."

Jess threw her head to the side just as a fly was coming straight towards her face. "Well, maybe you could hire a cleaner or something down here" she suggested, hint of disgust in her voice.

"Hm… maybe." Clark dismissed slightly as he gave a glance to Jess. He turned around and continued walking into an office. "Stewie?"

"Ah, uh, uh…" a man hastily panicked as he tried to close the page on his computer

"What did I tell you about keeping this place clean?" Clark scolded the man.

Stewie ignored the comment. "Spam mail. Spam mail." He nervously stuttered while rapidly closing tabs of, adult material.

"Stewie Meyers." Clark introduced. "Mr Campbell, Mr Raimi, and Miss Alexanders."

"I don't know how all this got here." Stewie rambled as he ignored the introduction. Clark flicked the back of Stewie's head to grab his attention, making him grunt and turn around to face the hunters.

"From headquarters" Clark clarified causing Stewie to panic and sit straighter while crossing his legs, in an attempt to act professional. "Give the gentlemen and lovely lady whatever they need." The trio thanked Clark as he left the room.

"So, can I help you?" Stewie asked bluntly, facing the three.

Dean pointed to Stewie's computer. "Is that ?"

"No." Stewie replied instantly but his computer began playing a woman's voice before Stewie shut it off muttering "Maybe" before facing them.

"Word to the wise" Dean spoke with a smirk. "Platinum membership. Worth every penny."

Sam, growing uncomfortable, decided to drive the conversation back on track. "Right, anyway. Um, we're here to trace a number." He pulled a piece of paper out from his blazar pocket, handing it to Stewie.

Stewie examined the paper before asking "Where did you get this?"

"Off caller ID." Sam informed.

"Oh, no. That's impossible" Stewie stated with a shake of his head before sneaking a glance at Jess, slightly creeping her out.

"Hasn't been used in few years, we know." Dean mentioned with a sigh.

"A few years?" asked Stewie in disbelief. "It's prehistoric. Trust me, nobody's using this number anymore."

"Sure. Could you run it anyway?" Sam politely requested with a small shrug.

"Sure. Why don't I just rearrange my whole life first?" came Stewie's sarcastic and smart reply.

Dean stepped forward, not liking the man's attitude. "Listen, uh, Stewie. You got, like, six kinds of employee-code violations down here not to mention the sickening porn clogging up your hard drive. And don't think I haven't noticed the perverted stares you have been giving my co-worker Miss Alexanders." Stewie cleared his throat, adverting eye contact, while Jess felt her face turn red. "When my partner says run the number, I suggest you run the number." Dean finished, raising his volume with each word.

After a brief staring contest, Stewie turned around to his computer to run the number, mumbling "Okay, whatever. Jeez." Dean turned to give the biggest smile of pride to Sam and Jess, who both rolled their eyes. "Holy crap."

"What?" inquired Sam.

"I can't tell you where the number comes from, but I can tell you where it's been going." Stewie spoke as he stood up, walking past the trio to the printer.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

Stewie picked up the printing giving it a quick once over. "Ten different houses in the past two weeks all got calls from the same number." He stated, handing the paper to Sam.

Stewie sat down while Dean, Sam and Jess examined the paper. "So, are we done here?" Stewie asked hesitantly. "Because I was sort of busy."

Dean gave a knowing look while pointing at him. "Right." The three hunters took their cue and left the office.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jess were visiting various houses where the mysterious phone calls had been occurring to ask some questions.

Sam and Jess hopped out of their rental car and wandered up to the front door of their next name on the list. As Jess was still learning how to gather information, she had to be paired with someone and not do it alone. "Remember, just act natural. Fit your role and act in it. Make sure you ask questions that will help solve the case. But above all, keep your eyes peeled for anything." Sam taught while Jess nodded her head, absorbing the information.

The hunters reached the house and Sam knocked on door as the two waited patiently until it was opened by a man. A young child was with him, holding onto a ball as he stood next to his father.

"Yeah?" the father asked.

"Hello, sir. We are with the phone company." Sam started, gesturing between Jess and himself.

"Uh, we didn't call the phone company." The man answered looking between the two. His son suddenly bounced his ball, knowing it was causing a ruckus, his father grabbed the ball, holding onto it.

"Oh no, sir. No, we're calling you. We've had a lot of complaints from the neighbourhood." Sam clarified.

"Complaints?" The father asked, astonished.

"Yes sir, um, dropped calls, static. Maybe even strange voices on the other end of the line?" Sam smoothly inquired.

Movement behind the father caught Jess' eye. She looked past the man to see a young woman, most likely the daughter, coming into view. She had a guilty look plastered on her face, Jess noted, as the young girl overheard their conversation.

"No. We haven't had any of that here." The father stated with a shake of his head.

"Nothing?" Sam pushed further.

"No." the man reassured.

"Okay, uh, great. Just thought we'd check. Thanks." Sam finished.

"No problem." The father said with a smile. "Okay, let's go. Come on, Simon." He addressed his son before shutting the door.

Sam and Jess began walking back to the car. "Did you see the daughter?" Jess asked Sam. "She knows something."

Sam continued staring straight ahead while he answered. "Yeah, I saw that too." He paused before turning to Jess. "Nice catch, by the way. You're learning fast."

"I just have a really good teacher" responded the girl with a bright smile which was returned to her.

The two made it back to the car, opened the doors and were about to climb in when they heard a voice. "No way you guys work for the phone company." It was the daughter.

"Excuse me?" Jess asked, caught off guard by the straightforwardness of the girl.

"Since when do phone company workers drive a rental or wear cheap suits?" The girl asked cynically.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, well maybe we're both keeping secrets."

"Why'd you ask my dad if we heard strange voices on the phone?" she pressured, ignoring Sam's statement.

"Why, did you hear something?" Sam questioned with a knowing look.

"No." The girl replied quickly, too quickly.

"My mistake. Thought maybe you did." Sam said smartly.

"Well I didn't, okay?" The girl snapped.

"Okay. Sorry to bother you." Sam replied sarcastically. The young girl looked away nervously, avoiding eye contact with the two. Jess knew she needed a little bit more of a push.

"You know, if you did then we would tell you that we've been there. Hearing thing, even seeing things that were impossible and couldn't be explained. Maybe, we would have been able to help out a little but anyways…" Jess trailed off as she and Sam acted like they were getting in the car.

"Hey, wait. Maybe… Maybe I've been talking on the phone with, um, with my mum." The girl slowly confessed.

Sam gave a weird look "Well that's not so strange."

"She's dead. Like, three years now dead." She answered sounded agitated.

"How often does she call you?" Sam asked calmly.

"A few times." She replied with a shrug. "It started a week ago. I thought I was like crazy or something."

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure. And you're gonna have to go with me on this one, okay? You're not crazy." Sam stated seriously. This caused the girl to chuckle quietly from awkwardness, nodding her head quickly.

* * *

Sam and Jess were in the car when the phone rang causing Sam to answer it, but Jess could only hear one side.

"Yeah… Tell me about it… Ew… So, what the hell's going on here, Dean? Yeah, all right. Jess and I are heading back to the room. We'll see you there." Sam finished before hanging up the phone.

"What did Dean have to say?" Jess inquired with a tilt of her head.

"The same thing we found. People have been getting calls from the dead all over town." Sam answered as he threw his phone to Jess.

Jess caught the phone. "So, what did Dean say that made you go 'ew'?"

Sam turned his head to face her before looking back at the road. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Jess decided it was best not to pry, she didn't want to have nightmares that night.

* * *

The three hunters had returned to their motel room. Dean was talking to Sam about how he had received a phone call from their dad. Jess realised this was a more personal conversation and decided to excuse herself to the bathroom so she could wash her face.

The room was small so she could still overhear them, but she thought it would be better that she wasn't actively standing in their sight, listening. She placed her hands under the running water before throwing them up to her face. She stared up at the mirror watching the water drip down.

The boys were starting to argue. Dean wasn't impressed by Sam's suggestion to say 'hello' when their dad rang again. Jess grabbed a towel, drying her face when she heard the door slam shut.

Jess opened the bathroom door and wandered out. Dean was nowhere to be seen and Sam was still on the chair. He gave a sigh before standing. "Sorry about that. I'm gonna do some research."

"It's fine." Jess said gently. "I'll give you a hand."

* * *

Sam and Jess were sitting on the couch, searching papers and the laptop for any kind of information. The door suddenly opened, and Dean walked in. "Find anything?"

"After three hours, we have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here." Sam said frustrated.

"Wow, you'd think a Stanford education and a high-school hookup rate of 0.0 would produce better results than that." Dean joked with a laugh.

Sam was less than amused. "Hilarious."

"Sam, Jess, you're just looking in the wrong places." Dean stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and what are the right places, Dean?" Sam asked with irritation.

"The motel pamphlet rack." Dean smiled as he pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket throwing it on table. "Milan, Ohio. Birthplace of Thomas Edison."

"Yeah, right, so what?" Sam questioned with a confused look.

"Keep reading." Dean nodded to the pamphlet as Sam picked it up to read it.

"Thomas Edison? Didn't he invent the light bulb?" Jess wondered out loud.

"Wow, weren't you top of your class at school?" Dean mocked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, see I was more of a science chick. I hated history." Jess shot back with a scrunch of her face.

"Well, if you're gonna be a hunter, better get used to it, kiddo." Dean informed with a smirk. Jess simply rolled her eyes.

Sam had finished reading the pamphlet before looking at Dean, who had a Cheshire smile on his face. "You're kidding?" Dean raised his eyebrows in response.

* * *

"Remember when I said I hated history. Yeah, this is what I meant. This is boring." Jess commented as she dragged her feet following a bunch of people getting a tour through a museum.

"Oh, come on, the guide is pretty entertaining, in her own special way." Dean stated trying to be optimistic.

"And we're walking. And here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions: Thomas Edison's 'spirit phone'. Did you know that Mr Edison, while being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout 'occultist'?" the guide said as she did air quotation marks with her fingers before making ghost noises. "Ooooh."

Dean leaned slightly towards Sam and Jess. "What's with the quote-y fingers?"

"He spent years working on this, his final invention which he was convinced could be used to 'communicate' with the 'dead'." The guide did more air quotations and exaggerated facial expressions. "Pretty spooky, huh?" she laughed.

"I finally get what you mean by her being 'entertaining'." Smirked Jess, directing her statement at Dean as she continued watching the guide speak.

The guide looked at her watch before moving the tour along. "And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking. And we're not touching that. And we're walking." The tour group disappeared out of view as Dean, Sam and Jess remained by the 'spirit phone'.

Sam pulled out an EMF scanner while Jess carefully examined the old thing. "Anything?" asked Dean.

"Nothing." Sam sighed putting the scanner away. Both hunters looked at Jess.

"I got nothing either." She said with a shrug.

"So, what do you think?" Dean inquired.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "Honestly, it kind of looks like an old pile of junk to me."

"Ditto that." Agreed Jess.

"It's not even plugged in." stated Dean.

Sam looked at his brother. "Maybe it didn't work like that."

Dean thought briefly before sharing his thought process. "Okay. Maybe it's like a radio tower, you know? Broadcasting the dead all over town."

Sam tilted his head. "Could be."

Dean elaborated his reasoning. "The caller ID is 100 years old, right? Around the time this thing was built."

"But why would it all of a sudden start working now?" Sam questioned finding a hole in Dean's reasoning.

"I don't know. But as long as the moldy are calling the freshes, it's the best reason we got." Dean said looking between the two.

"Yeah, maybe." Frowned Sam.

Dean glanced at his brother. "So maybe it really is Dad."

* * *

Jess was waiting in the car for Sam to come back out from the motel room. They had received a phone call from Lanie, the daughter who was having phone calls with her dead mother. Lanie was terrified with an interaction between her and her mother's ghost so Sam and Jess were going to visit.

As Jess was patiently waiting, she could hear Sam and Dean arguing. Supposedly, their dad knew the demon who held Dean's contract and he was going to give them its location. Sam had his suspicions and begged Dean not to go anywhere until they got back before walking out the door.

Sam walked over to the rental car and hopped in before driving to Lanie's house.

* * *

"Have you told your father about any of this?" Sam asked Lanie, gently. Sam and Jess were currently in Lanie's room, listening to her story.

"And bother him at work? No." She replied with a shake of her head. "He wouldn't believe me anyway. He'd just chuck me into therapy."

"So, what did your mother say?" Sam curiously inquired.

"That she wanted to see me. So, at first, I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery." Lanie explained.

"Did you?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing happened." Lanie paused before sighing. "But then she started asking me to do other things."

Sam glanced at Jess before asking Lanie, "What sort of things?"

Lanie's voice became quiet, barely above a whisper. "Bad things." On the brink of tears, Lanie turned her back to the two hunters.

"Lanie, please. Tell us what happened. It's very important." Jess gently pried at the girl.

Lanie violently turned back to face them while she cried "Mum told me to go to Dad's medicine cabinet."

"And?" Sam pushed her for more details.

"Take his sleeping pills. Take all his sleeping pills." She yelled.

"She wanted you to kill yourself?" Sam asked unbelievably.

Lanie covered her face with her hands, nodding. Jess walked closer to Sam and whispered, "No matter what, there's no way a mother would ask their child to do that."

Lanie looked up to the two hunters. "Why would my mum want me to do that?" Her voice cracked as she asked.

"I don't know." Sam trailed off honestly.

"I mean, just so I could come to her?" Lanie said with spite hinted in her voice.

Sam paused to let her words sink in before his eyes snapped to her. "What'd you say?"

"She wanted me to come to her." Repeated Lanie.

"No, no, no. How did she say it exactly?" Sam clarified.

"'Come to me.' Like a million times." Lanie stated as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam turned serious and sternly stated "Lanie. That's not your mother."

The trio began rushing out of Lanie's room with Sam speaking. "Listen to me. Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, all right? Lanie?" There was silence as Lanie didn't respond. Sam and Jess turned to find her staring in her brother's room.

"Where's Simon?" Lanie asked slightly panicked.

The trio spread out and searched the house. Jess was upstairs searching the bedrooms again while Sam and Lanie searched downstairs. She looked under the beds and in the closets but with no avail. She sighed before glancing out the window, down to the street. Her eyes widened. "Sam!" She screamed as she began running out of the room. "He's by the road!"

By the time Jess had reached the stairs, she heard the front door slam open. As Jess eventually reached the door, she looked out to see Sam run across the road and pull Simon to safety as an oncoming truck barely missed them.

* * *

Sam and Jess were in the car driving as Sam rang Dean. "Dean, it's not dad… A crocotta… Some kind of scavenger. Mimics loved ones. Whispers, 'come to me.' Then lures you into the dark and swallows your soul." Sam sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry man… Yeah…" Sam then hung up the phone.

"So, what did Dean say." Jess asked as she saw a determined expression on Sam's face.

Sam answered "Dean reminded me that crocotta live in filthy places. Places like the phone company. So that's we're heading."

Jess leaned forwards in her seat and gave a look to Sam. "'We're heading? As in both of us? You are gonna let me come?"

Sam glanced at her out of the side of his eye. "Yeah, you're coming. You'll have me with you and plus it's good experience." Sam saw Jess' eyes light up as she smiled. "But you stay close to me and don't do anything stupid." He added.

"Right." She replied with full seriousness.

* * *

Sam and Jess walked through an alley and looked through the back door to see Stewie in his office. They watched as Stewie got up and left his office, walking to the front. The two hunters ran around to the front parking lot and hid behind a car. Sam tried calling Dean but when he didn't answer, Sam left a message. "Dean, we're in the parking lot. He's here. Hurry."

Sam told Jess to stay behind the car and act as backup as he went to confront the crocotta. Sam pinned Stewie to his car as he was trying to get the door open and held a knife to the back of his neck. Stewie grunted in pain and struggled in Sam's grip while complaining. "Whoa, what the hell?"

"I know what you are. And I know how to kill you." Sam stated firmly.

"Wait, mister. Please. Okay, wait, wait. If we're overcharging you for the call waiting or something, I can fix that, I'm your friend. Please. Just- just don't kill me. Don't kill me please." Stewie begged for his life.

Jess, peeking from behind the car, was confused as to why the crocotta was begging for its life. Suddenly, a hand holding a cloth appeared before her face, being forced onto her mouth and nose. She struggled in the stranger's grip but was overpowered. She tried grabbing Sam's attention by shouting but the sound was muffled and couldn't be heard over Stewie's cries. She tried to hold her breath and stay awake, but she reached her limit and fell unconscious.

* * *

Jess was unconscious, tied to a chair just like Sam and Stewie were. Jess, while still not being awake, began to hear voices talking. She heard Stewie whimpering. "I'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I'm sorry. Please."

"Wait." Demanded Sam with a loud shout before lowering his voice. "Wait. Don't do it."

Sam's shout was enough to wake Jess up as she slowly began to open her eyelids, with them fluttering shut as she tried. "You're awake." Clarks voice started. "And it looks like your little girlfriend is too. Well almost."

Jess managed to open her eyes enough to see what was going on around her. Clark had a knife to Stewie as he trembled in fear. "You're not a killer, Clark. There's a good man inside of you. I know it."

"What do you think, Sammy? Am I a good man?" Clark questioned.

"Just let him go." Sam avoided.

Clark proceeded to point the at Sam. "I would. I really would. If only I'd had more than a salad for lunch. You see? I'm starving." Clark lifted the knife above his head.

"No!" Sam shouted.

Clark ignored Sam and threw his arm down, stabbing the knife straight into Stewie's heart. Jess screamed, squeezing her eyes shut just before the impact. When she gingerly opened them, she saw blood dripping out of Stewie's mouth.

Clark opened his mouth revealing sharp, pointed teeth. He walked around to stand in front of Stewie's lifeless body. Leaning forwards, Clark began draining, what Jess assumed to be Stewie's soul, out of his body, eating it.

Sam spoke up. "My last call with Dean, that was you. You led us here."

Clark cracked his neck, looking at Sam. "Some calls I make, some calls I take. But you have to admit, I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap. Oh, well."

Clark wandered over to some electrical-looking box and placed his fingers on it. "What are you doing?" Sam carefully asked.

Clark smiled at Sam. "I'm killing your brother. Or maybe I'm killing another guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Clark made a phone call to a man pretending to be his dead daughter. He convinced the father that her killer was at his house. The same house he tricked Dean into going to. Afterwards, Clark walked up to Stewie, removing the knife from his chest.

"You know mimicking Dean's one thing. But my dad, that's a hell of a trick." Stated Sam.

"Well, once I made you three as hunters, it was easy." Clark explained as he pushed the wheelie chair holding Stewie away from himself. "Found Dean's number, then your number, then your father's numbers. Then to emails, voice mails. Everything." Clark walked towards Sam, waving the knife in front of his face. "You see, people think that that stuff just gets erased. But it doesn't. You'd be surprised at how much of yourself is just floating out there. Waiting to be plucked."

"Dean's not gonna fall for this. He's not gonna kill that guy." Sam said with full faith.

Clark smiled. "Then the guy kills him."

Clark walked away from Sam and over to Jess. "Technology. Makes life so much easier." He started, directing his speech at Sam. "I used to hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people. Trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community." Clark held the knife up to Jess's face and guided it against her forehead.

"Don't you touch her!" Sam shouted while trying to get out of his wire bindings.

Clark gave him a glance before continuing. "They all looked out for each other. Much like you are trying for this girl right now. I'd be lucky to eat maybe one, two souls a year. But now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected. But you've never been so alone. Powerless to do nothing but watch." He grinned before opening his mouth and turning to Jess.

"Stop it!" Jess cried out while struggling to get out of her bindings. Sam suddenly broke free of his wire and tackled Clark to the ground, making him drop his knife. Sam attempted to reach for it but was thrown against the wall. Clark walked to the knife, picking it up and facing Sam, the two preparing to charge at each other.

Jess quickly lifted one of her legs and with as much force as she could gather, kicked Clark on the back of his knee. Although it didn't do much damage, it threw Clark off his balance for a second giving Sam enough time to throw him against the desk and reach for the knife.

Clark, however, punched Sam in the face with his free hand and lunged at him. The two wrestled as Sam slowly pushed Clark back to a wall with a metal rod sticking out. In one smooth hit, Sam pushed Clark's neck straight through the rod, killing him.

Sam took a minute to catch his breath before he walked over to Jess. He went behind her and untied the wire restraining her hands. She pulled her hands in front of her, rubbing her wrists which had red marks. "Thank you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Sam and Jess returned to the motel room. Jess wandered to her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Sam went to the bathroom to see Dean using a towel to clean his wound on his forehead. "I see they improved your face." Dean joked seeing how beaten up Sam looked.

Sam scoffed at his brother. "Yeah, right back at you."

The two exit the bathroom and walk towards their beds. "So, crocotta, huh? That would explain the flies." Dean voiced.

"Yeah it would." Sam replied as the two sat on the edge of their beds. Sam decided to speak up. "Hey um, look, I'm sorry it wasn't Dad."

Dean interrupted. "No, I gave you a hell of a time on this one. You were right."

"Forget about it." Sam said quietly.

"I can't. I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way out of this. I mean I'm staring down the barrel at this thing. You know, hell. For real, forever. And I'm just-." Dean turned to his brother, looking him in the eyes before confessing. "I'm scared, Sam. I'm really scared."

Sam's gaze softened. "I know."

"I guess I was willing to believe anything. You know, last act of a desperate man." Dean said with a small sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with having hope." Comforted Sam.

"No." Dean disagreed with his brother. "Hope doesn't get you jack squat. I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know? And the only person that can get me out of this thing is me."

"And me." Sam added.

"'And me'?" Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" Sam asked honestly.

"Deep revelation, having a real moment, that's what you come back with? 'And me'." Dean asked with disbelief.

"Do you want a poem?" asked Sam with a hint of humour.

"Moment's gone." Dean turned on the TV. "Unbelievable." Dean grabbed two beers next to his bed and handed one to Sam.

Dean glanced over to look at Jess laying on the bed. "You all good, kiddo? Didn't get hurt, did you?" Jess simply glanced at Dean before Dean stared at his brother. "Dude, what the hell? You were supposed to look after her."

Before Sam could respond, Jess did. "He did. He saved my life. I was just a bit shaken up about seeing people die in front of my eyes and not being able to stop it." Jess looked Dean straight in the eyes as she said that comment.

Dean watched as he saw tears swelling up in her eyes. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you can do." Dean said. "But thank you." He replied understanding their conversation went deeper than this crocotta case they were on.


	3. 3 - Time is on My Side

**Time is on My Side**

Dean threw holy water on a demon who was tied to a chair in a devil's trap as he cried out in pain. "Ahh stop!"

"You ready to talk?" Dean yelled.

The demon grunted in pain. "I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Oh, you hear that, Sam, Jess?" Dean turned to his comrades. "He doesn't know anything."

"Yeah, we heard." Sam stated while Jess nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling the truth." Pleaded the demon.

"Oh. are you?" Dean asked shocked. "My, God. Then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you." Dean walked forward, grabbing the demon by the head, and tilted it back. Dean forced the demon's mouth open and poured holy water in it. The demon screamed in pain as the water burned him. "I'm gonna ask you one last time. Who holds my contract?" Dean shouted.

The demon slowly lifted his head, his eyes were pitch-black. This was the first time Jess had seen a demon and it threw her off guard for a second as she had to look away. The demon saw her actions and commented. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Do I scare you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Although Jess wouldn't admit it, she was terrified of the demon. She could sense it, just like with ghosts, although this was much worse, much darker, and that frightened her.

Dean threw some more holy water on the demon. "Hey, shut it and answer the damn question." He yelled getting the demon's attention off the young girl. "Who holds my contract?"

The demon grunted in pain before smiling up at Dean. "Your mother. Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over."

Dean slowly stepped forward and got in the demon's face. "I want a name. Or else-"

"Or what? Hmm?" the demon interrupted. "You gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Brother, that's like a flea bite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket." He spat.

Dean looked at Sam, who understood the cue and started performing an exorcism. "How's that feel? Does that feel good?" Dean shouted as he circled the demon. Sam stopped midway through the exorcism to allow the demon to speak.

"Go ahead." The demon grunted. "Send me back to hell. Because when you get there, I'll be waiting for you. With a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester." The demon finished, laughing.

"Should I?" Sam asked.

"Send him someplace he can't hurt anyone else." Dean stated flatly.

Sam continued the exorcism and Jess didn't miss the look on Dean's face as he thought about what the demon had said.

* * *

Jess was sitting on a chair watching Sam as he was on the phone. "You ran the prints twice? You're sure? Okay, yeah, just chalk it up to a lab error. Ha-ha, don't I know it. Okay, thanks. Yeah I'll tell the lieutenant." Sam hung up the phone as Dean walked in. "Bury the body?"

"Yeah. Poor schmuck. It's like these demons ride him hard just for kicks. Uh, what's the phone call about?" Dean asked as he grabbed a beer and sat down.

"Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?" Sam questioned.

"Stripper suffocates dude with thighs?" Dean replied with no hesitation.

Jess gave him an incredulous look. "That's what stuck with you?"

Dean simply shrugged his shoulders at the girl before Sam continued. "The other thing."

"Right, the guy that walks into the ER and kneels over dead with stomach ripped out?" Dean stated like it was much less interesting then the other incident.

"His liver, actually." Sam corrected. "Anyways I found something pretty darn interesting. The body. Covered in bloody fingerprints. Not the victims."

"Great, my man Dave Caruso'll be stoked to hear it." Dean joked not getting the point of the story.

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981." Sam said with a smirk knowing it would catch his brother's attention.

Like Sam predicted, this information caught Dean's attention. "Really? So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?"

"Wait." Jess interrupted. "Walking dead as in zombies?" she asked with disbelief.

"Maybe." Sam answered.

"Zombies do like the other 'other white meat'. Huh. Mm Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?" Dean directed his question at Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"You've been on soul-saving detail for months now. Three weeks out and you're interested in some zombie action?" Dean wondered.

"Hey, man, you're the one who's been gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favour." Sam said defensively.

"No, no, no. I didn't say I didn't wanna do it, okay? Obviously, I wanna hunt some zombies." Dean clarified while standing up.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Sam stated as Dean walked out the room.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jess were in Erie, Pennsylvania, at the morgue to question the coroner about the deceased. "Yup, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing." The coroner explained.

"Where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any teeth marks?" Dean asked.

The coroner had a confused and suspicious look on his face. "Can I see your badges?"

"Of course, sure." Sam hastily answered as the three reached into their coat pockets and pulled out their badges, showing the coroner.

"Fine, so you're cops and morons." The coroner stated flatly with a roll of his eyes.

"Excuse me? No, no, we're very smart." Dean stuttered. Jess internally face-palmed as the comment made them look even dumber.

"The liver was not ripped out." The coroner stated as he walked over to pull out the body. He removed the cover and showed the wound. "It was removed. Surgically. By someone who knew their way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?"

"Of course, we did. It was, uh, riveting. It's a real page-turner. Just delightful." Dean said with a smile.

The coroner was not amused. "You done?"

"I think so." Dean replied quickly.

"Please, go away." The coroner stated.

"Okay, sure." The boys replied, turning to leave.

"Wait." Jess said stepping forward. "Quick question. You said it was removed surgically by someone who knew how to use a scalpel well. Did they also know what they were doing medically? As in were the cuts perfect for a dissection, like they knew the anatomy?"

"Yes, the incisions were made like they knew the anatomy of exactly how to carve out the liver. This person was a professional." The coroner replied, looking at Jess. "You seem to be the only smart one in your lot, don't let them boys drag you down. Teach them your ways."

Dean had a face of objection but before he could start something Jess intervened with a smile. "Will do, sir. Thank you for your time." She said as she turned to leave giving Dean a nudge to keep his mouth shut and keep walking.

Once they were in the corridor, Dean turned to Jess. "Teach them your ways? More like we are teaching you ours. And what was with you agreeing with him, huh?"

Jess smiled innocently at Dean. "I don't know what you mean. Besides, you were the one who made us look like idiots in the first place. I had to save face a little."

"Yeah, well you made us sound like nerds, biology lover." Dean mumbled before seeing Sam looking at the two. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied with a pause. "So, that punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?"

"Zombie with skills? Dr Quinn, medicine zombie." Dean joked.

"Maybe we're on the wrong track. Looking for hacked-up corpses." Sam suggested.

"What should we be looking for?" Jess inquired.

"Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft." Sam answered.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jess went to the hospital to question a victim who was laying in a hospital bed. "I told the cops all of this yesterday. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Just a couple questions, sir." Sam pleaded.

"Hey man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired." The victim stated.

Dean intervened. "We'll be out of here quick. Don't you wanna get the guy?"

"Will it get me back my kidney?" the man asked sarcastically, making Dean and Sam go quiet as they lowered their heads.

Jess, while sympathetic for the guy, was not impressed with his attitude and decided to speak up. "I'm sorry. it won't, but it will stop other people suffering the same fate. And some people suffering worse."

"What, worse than missing an organ." The man jabbed.

"Yeah, missing vital organs that results in their death." Jess stated seriously staring straight into the man's eyes, as if challenging him.

Sensing the tension, Sam spoke up. "Sir, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Feeding my meter." The man sighed as he gave in. "I'm jumped from behind and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again, thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice."

"Do you remember anything about the surgery? What they guy looked like, any details about the room?" Dean inquired.

"Now let me think about that. Yeah. One thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body." The man shouted. The trio knew this was as much as they would get out of the guy and decided to take their leave.

* * *

Sam was researching on the laptop when he addressed the other two hunters. "So, I got a theory."

Dean was eating a hamburger before he raised his head to look at his bother. "Yeah?"

"I talked to Mr Giggles' doctor. Turns out, his incisions were sewn up with silk." Explained Sam.

"That's weird" Dean stated with a mouthful of food.

Sam turns the laptop to face Dean and Jess. "Yeah nowadays it is but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century. It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane."

"Good thing they stopped using it, I guess" Jess concluded with a smile playing on her lips.

"Right. So, doctors had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots." Sam explained.

Dean shot Sam a look. "Dude, I'm eating."

"Actually, maggots are pretty good for infections since they eat the bad tissue and leave the good tissue. It's kinda gross but actually pretty interesting." Jess said with enthusiasm.

Sam gave a nod at Jess. "That's right and it's why it actually worked. And get this, when they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots."

"Dudes, I'm eating." Dean threw Sam and Jess disgusted looks. "All right, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked. A little Antiques Roadshow surgery, some, uh, organ theft. Why is this all sounding familiar?"

"Because you've heard it before. When you were a kid. From Dad." Sam grabbed their father's journal and threw it in front of Dean. "Doc Benton. Real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant. And obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice-"

"Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for 20 years and suddenly people start showing up dead." Dean interrupts.

"Dead or missing an organ, or a hand, or some other kind of part." Sam added.

"Because whatever he was doing was actually working. He kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them." Dean mentioned as realisation hit him.

"So, what, this guy's some sort of Frankenstein?" Jess asked bewildered.

Sam turned to Jess and answered, "In a way, yeah."

"But I thought Dad hunted him and took his heart out." Dean recalled.

"Yeah, I guess the doc must've plugged in a new one." Shrugged Sam.

"All right, where's he doing the deed?" Dean asked wanting to get this over with.

"According to this." Sam grabbed his dad's journal back. "Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of fresh water."

"Why?" Dean was curious.

"Because that's where he likes to dump the bile, and intestines, and faecal matter." Sam looked at his brother and laughed. "Lost your appetite yet?"

"Imagine how many poor souls are drinking from those water sources." Jess said leaning forwards placing her head on her hands, staring directly at Dean.

Dean almost gagged as he looked between the two, anger in his eyes. He didn't last long before he continued eating his hamburger while cooing to it. "Oh, baby, I can't stay mad at you."

* * *

The three hunters were looking at a map. "So, these are all old hunting cabins. They've been abandoned for years." Sam explained as he circled them with a red texter.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asked not actually wanting a response.

Suddenly, Dean's phone began to ring before he answered it. "Bobby? I'm listening… Is that like a Cleveland Steamer? And now? And he thinks it's Bela? She's used that before. It's a sloppy move, getting in contact with one of your old friends? Thanks Bobby, we're on our way. Okay." Dean finished and hung up the phone before turning to the other two. "We're going after Bela."

"What? Whoa. Hold on a-" Sam started.

Dean cut him off as he started gathering his things. "Get your stuff, the clock's ticking."

Jess was confused but slowly started heading to find her things.

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case." Sam voiced his opinion.

"You insane?" Dean stopped packing for a second to give his brother an astonished look.

Sam tried to explain his reasoning. "There's no way she still has the Colt. That was months ago. She probably sold it the second she got it."

"Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win. Sam, we're going." Dean stated as he went back to packing.

"No." Sam said firmly, refusing to back down.

Dean stared at his brother. "Why the hell not?"

"Dean, this here, now. This is what's gonna save you." Sam said with sheer willpower.

"What? Chasing some Frankenstein?" joked Dean as he zipped his duffel bag.

"Chasing immortality." This caused both Dean and Jess to freeze and look at Sam. "Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you."

"What are you talking about?" Dean wondered.

"You have to die before you go to hell, right. So, if you can never die…" Sam started.

"So, if we turn Dean into an immortal, he can't die, therefore, he can't go to hell." Jess concluded sounding hopeful.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Did you know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?" Dean accused his brother.

"No." Sam answered too quickly. Dean gave Sam a questioning look as Sam diverted his eyes. "Look, I was hoping-"

Dean cut him off. "So, the whole zombie thing, it was lying to me?"

"I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here." Sam defended.

"No, what you're trying to do is chase Slicey McHackey here. To kill him? No, you wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him." Dean raised his voice a little out of frustration.

"I was just trying to help." Sam said quietly.

"You're not helping. You forget that if I welch on this deal, you die. Guess what, living forever is welching." Dean shouted, while pointing an accusing finger at his brother. Jess knew that while Dean's voice was harsh, he was just speaking from an area of love, wanting to protect his brother.

"Fine then whatever the magic pill is, I'll take it too." Sam counteracted.

"Oh, what is this, Sid and Nancy?" dean said with a roll of his eyes. "No, it's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon that holds the contract, this whole damn wipes clean. That's our best shot."

"Even if you have the Colt, Dean, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who holds the ticket." Sam argued.

"I'll shoot the hellhounds then before they slash me up. Now, you coming or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm staying here." Sam stated.

"No, you're not. I'm not letting you wander in the woods alone to track some organ-stealing freak." Dean retorted.

"He won't be alone. I'll be with him. I'll look after him." Jess said, butting into their conversation. "Besides, I don't even know this Bela, I've never met her. I don't want to be in an awkward introduction situation."

Dean rubbed his forehead while sighing. "No. I'm not gonna let you two do this."

"How are you going to stop us?" Sam asked his brother, looking him straight in the eye, challenging him. "Look man, were trying to do the same thing here."

Dean relented. "I know. But I'm going. So, if you two wanna stay, stay." Dean carried his bag and headed to the door before turning around. "Sammy, Jessie, be careful."

Jess was too busy focusing on the new nickname Dean had just given her to reply so Sam did. "You too."

Dean gave them one last look before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sam and Jess drove into the woods before hopping out and following the map to a cabin. "You reckon he'll be here?" Jess asked warily.

"Hope not. Just search for anything useful and stay close." Sam replied.

When the two reached the cabin, they entered with their flashlights, Sam going in first. The two searched the room before Sam found a book that he put into his pocket of his jacket. Jess found a hidden door leading under the cabin and signalled for Sam.

Sam opened the door as Jess had a gun pointed, ready to shoot if anything jumped out. Sam started walking down the stairs, stopping halfway to do a quick check, before continuing. Jess followed him down once he had reached the bottom.

The two began looking around, with Jess staying behind Sam with her gun ready. Sam shone his light on bodies laid on tables as they walked through. Sam held his fingers up to one of the men's neck to check for a pulse but gave a shake of his head at Jess.

As the two kept walking the heard a noise and saw a girl on a table. They walked over to her and Jess felt sick seeing her arm bloodied with maggots crawling on the raw muscle. Sam went to feel for a pulse on her neck but as soon as he touched her, she woke up, scaring the two hunters.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. We're here to help you. We're gonna help you." Sam reassured the terrified young woman.

Jess found a towel nearby and passed it to Sam who began to wrap up her arm causing her to silently scream out in pain. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Okay. Shh." He tried to comfort.

Suddenly they heard the cabin door open. Sam hurriedly whispered to the girl. "Shh, shh, shh." Before covering he mouth when she didn't stop. The two heard footsteps making their way towards the trap door, knowing the doc was coming down.

Jess hurriedly scanned her eyes around the room, looking for a way out. She found a small, broken window and pointed it out to Sam. The two helped the girl off the table and the three escaped through the window.

Sam carried the girl as Jess ran ahead to open the backseat door. Sam placed the girl in, then Jess hopped in along side her to look after the woman. Sam closed the door on them and went to the driver's seat.

The young woman was in pain as she leaned against Jess as she tried to comfort her. "It's okay. You're gonna okay."

Sam went to start the car when suddenly the driver's window was smashed in, causing the two girls to scream. Benton grabbed Sam's head and smashed it against the steering wheel before Sam reached and started up the car.

He threw it in reverse making the doc go flying in front of the car. He stopped the car and they watched as the doc slowly pulled himself up from the ground. "Run him over!" Jess shouted to Sam.

"That's my plan" Sam stated as he threw the car in drive. He drove straight over Benton and sped off. Sam and Jess dropped the girl at the hospital before driving back to their motel.

* * *

Sam was sitting on his bed when he received a phone call from Dean. "Did you get the Colt? So, does that mean Bela is, uh… Dean… No, you're just… Maybe not." Sam got up from the bed and walked over to the table where Jess was flicking through Benton's book. "Dean, Jess and I found Benton's cabin… Yeah… No… Dean, please, listen for a second." Jess slid the book towards Sam so he could tell Dean about it.

"We found his lab book and it has the formula… Yeah… No that's the thing, it's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science, Dean. Very, very, extremely weird science but… Dean, I think it might be doable."

Jess left the room and walked towards the bathroom to wash up. She headed to the sink and turned the tap on, looking at the water run. There was no time to react before a cloth was held to her face. She looked into the mirror and saw Benton. He had a tight and strong grip on her that she couldn't get away or kick something to alert Sam.

She tried to scream but it was muffled. Sam was too engrossed in his conversation and the sound of water running concealed her struggle. She felt her vision fading and she passed out.

* * *

"Jess, wake up." Jess slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone yelling at her and shaking her shoulder. She looked up to find Dean crouched by her side.

"What? Where am I?" She asked as Dean helped her sit up.

"You're safe. You're at the motel room. What happened and where's Sam?" Dean questioned.

Jess thought back for a second, recalling everything. "Benton. He came out behind me and the douche chloroformed me. That's the second time I've been chloroformed." Jess shouted in anger. "And he didn't even take me." She paused before looking at Dean. "But he probably took Sam."

"Do you know where his hideout is?" Jess gave a nod in response as Dean helped her stand. "Okay, let's go and get Sam back." The two headed to the door before Dean commented with a smile. "By the way, being chloroformed is better than being knocked over the head."

* * *

From Jess' directions, the two found the cabin where Benton had set up as his lab. The two slowly and quietly entered before something caught Jess' eye. She quickly grabbed Dean's attention before pointing to a bottle of chloroform. Dean smirked as he walked over to it and dipped his knife in the liquid. Dean placed the bottle in his jacket's pocket before the two headed downstairs.

Dean told Jess to hang back a bit as he went in first. They found Benton about to scoop Sam's eyes out, so Dean shot Benton in the back. Unfazed, the doc turned to face his shooter. "Shoot all you want." When Benton walked towards Dean, he did just that and opened fire.

Jess used this distraction to walk around and help Sam out. If Dean couldn't hold the doc off, she figured Sam would be the next best one to help. Jess heard Dean being thrown against a cupboard as she tried to undo Sam's restraints.

Jess watched from the corner of her eye as Dean plunged the knife into Benton's heart. He simply looked at it while laughing. "A knife. What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one."

Dean smirked. "Good. Should be pumping nice and strong. Sending this stuff throughout your whole body." Dean pulled the bottle of chloroform out of his jacket pocket and held it up. "See, Jess found your little bottle upstairs and we dipped the knife in it."

Benton stumbled around to face Jess. "You see, I hate being chloroformed and left laying on the ground. Makes me a little petty." Jess smirked as she continued to help Sam, freeing one of his arms.

The trio watched as the doc fell to the ground, the chloroform fully kicking in.

Dean ran over to help Jess free his brother. Jess and Dean finally freed Sam. "Nice timing." Sam breathed out a sigh of relief.

"See, this is what happens when you don't finish the job." Dean joked.

"So, boys, what to we do with the doc?" Jess asked as she stared at the man laying on the floor, keeping her distance just in case he jumped up or something.

The boys glanced at each other before lifting the man and strapping him to the table.

After a while, Benton began to stir. "Oh, hiya, doc." Dean smirked as he leaned forward over Benton, placing a hand on the table. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"Please…" Benton whispered.

"Please what? You've been killing poor people for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up." He stated while standing up straight again.

"You don't understand, I can help you. I know what you need." Benton tried to convince him.

"I'm gonna have to cut him into bits. This immortality thing is a bitch." Dean smirked to Sam and Jess while holding up what looked like a mini pizza-cutter.

"Is that a mini pizza-cutter?" Jess couldn't hide her curiosity.

Dean looked at it with a puzzled face before shrugging. "Wouldn't have a clue but it's sharp and cuts things so that's all that's important."

"I can read the formula for you. You know, immortality. Forever young, never die." Benton spoke trying to make immorality sound like a blessing.

The trio froze before Sam looked at his brother. "Dean."

"Sam" Dean replied. Sam nodded his head to the side, indicating a private conversation.

Dean sighed. "Jess, watch him." He pointed to Benton before the two moved away to discuss.

Jess stared at the doc in antipathy and distaste. Even if he was tied down, she didn't trust the fact that he couldn't magically jump up, so she instinctively held her hand to her gun in her jeans at her back. "Yeah, you just watch Frankenstein, the guy who can't die no matter how many times you shoot him." Jess mumbled mockingly.

The doc glanced up at her. "You know I can help your friend. I know how to save him. Just let me out." He whispered.

"You know what I really want to hear out of you?" Jess started. "Silence." She said flatly. Jess was conflicted on the inside. She desperately wanted to save Dean, but she didn't want him to become like this, like Benton. Immortality isn't something she wanted for herself or anyone else. You'd just live life watching those you love die, and then when it really hurts, you can't even join them.

"You see, what the doc is… He's a freaking monster." Dean yelled as he returned from their discussion. "I can't do it. I would rather go to hell." Dean grabbed a cloth and poured chloroform on it.

"You don't understand. I can help you." The doc shouted as he tried to get out of his restraints.

Dean held the cloth over the doc's nose and mouth as he struggled. "I'm gonna take care of him. You two can either help me or not. It's up to you."

Benton fell unconscious and Dean removed the cloth. Jess considered what she was going to do, but deep down she knew the answer without a second thought.

* * *

"No, no. Don't be stupid!" Yelled Benton. "I can help you. No."

Jess looked down at the hole the trio had dug. She had to admit it was pretty deep. In the centre of the hole was an old, rusty freezer, wrapped in chains with the doc's lab book thrown on top. The hunters had locked Benton inside, ready to bury him for eternity.

"Enjoy forever in there, doc." Dean replied to Benton's cries.

"I can save you. Let me out! Let me out! I can save you!" Benton yelled from inside as he pushed against the door trying to get out. "No, don't! Don't! Let me out! No!"

Dean grabbed his shovel and scooped some dirt, throwing it into the hole right on top of the freezer. Jess and Sam followed suit as the hunters buried the doctor.

* * *

The hunters had returned to the motel, Sam and Jess were ready to go to bed after the long day, but Dean stopped them. "Grab your stuff, we're leaving."

Sam looked confused. "What? We just finished a case. One more night here isn't going to kill us."

Dean laughed at that. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sam and Jess gave him a questioning look before he went serious. "Bela knows where we are. Long story but I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled another betrayal and tries to kill us, so, we are gonna be long gone before she gets here."

That was all the convincing they needed to get their stuff and get out. Before they left, they set up two inflatable dolls representing Sam and Dean and laid them on the beds under the covers, placing wigs on top to act as hair poking out. They didn't set one up for Jess as Bela didn't know who she was, heck, she didn't even know she existed.

The hunters were travelling in the car. Jess was in the back leaning her head against the window. Dean checked the time before deciding now would be a good time to give their motel room phone a call, and Bela answered.

"Hiya Bela. Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket when you swiped that motel receipt." Dean stated holding the phone to his ear with his other on the steering wheel.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. You see, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? Well, there's only one use for that. Holding Hellhounds at bay. So, you know what I did. I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out, they died 10 years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela? And it's come due. So, is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal? Our gun for your soul? But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing." Dean explained to Bela and indirectly to his brother and Jess.

"Really? Wow. Demons untrustworthy. Ha. Shocker. That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too. Uh, what time is it? Oh, look at that, almost midnight… Sweetheart, we are weeks past help… You know, you're right, you don't. But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would've just come to us sooner and asked for help, we probably could've taken the Colt and saved you." Dean stated.

Dean's demeanour changed as Bela must have said something to throw him off. "And who told you that? She? Lilith? Why should I believe you? This can't help you, Bela. Not now. Why are you telling me this? I'll see you in hell." Flatly finished before hanging up.

"So, what was that all about?" Jess asked from the backseat.

"Apparently Lilith holds my contract. And if we kill her, we save me." Dean answered as the car fell silent to process this new information.


	4. 4 - No Rest for the Wicked

**No Rest for the Wicked**

Bobby had rung to say he had found a lead to find Lilith while only 30 hours remained until Dean's time was up. The four hunters had set up a tripod-looking structure on top of a map which was supposed to find Lilith.

Jess looked at the structure with a sceptical look on her face. She turned to face Bobby with a frown. "So, this thing is supposed to help us find Lilith somehow?"

"See, a name. That's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, the right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out." Bobby explained to the girl along with the brothers.

"So, what, you can find the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked curiously.

Bobby glanced at him with a smirk. "Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street."

Bobby proceeded to begin the ritual by lightly touching the pointer, making in swing slightly, before he started reciting in Latin. The pointer hanging began to sway more vigorously until if finally stopped on an angle.

Bobby leaned forward to read where it pointed. "New Harmony, Indiana. And we have a winner."

"All right" Sam stated, getting up to leave. "Let's go."

"Whoa, hold on. Holster it up there, Tex." Dean stopped his brother.

Sam gave him a baffled look. "What's the problem?"

"'What's the problem?' Come on where do I begin? First of all, we don't even know if Lilith actually holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel. When that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked, okay? Second, even if we get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. Third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your head? Should I continue?" Dean finished his reasoning.

"Ha. Ain't you bringing down the room?" Bobby mumbled.

Dean replied sarcastically. "It's a gift."

"I'm sorry, what are we supposed to do?" Sam argued.

"Just cause I gotta die, doesn't mean you have to. We go in smart or we don't go in." yelled Dean.

"Fine, if that's the case, I have an answer." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"You do?" Dean doubted.

"Yeah, a sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a mona fide demon-killing Ginsu." Sam said.

"Damn it, Sam. No." Dean complained angrily, knowing exactly what his brother was planning.

"We are so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby." He stated firmly.

"The hell you are, we've enough problems as it is." Dean argued.

"Exactly." Sam agreed as he walked towards Dean. "And we got no time and no choice either."

"Oh, come on, man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh? Lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention Lilith owns my soul." Dean yelled at his brother.

"Okay, fine, she's a liar. She's still got that knife." Sam pointed out.

Bobby tried to speak up but was cut off by Dean's voice. "For all we know she works for Lilith."

"Give me another option Dean, tell me." Sam challenged.

"Sam's right." Bobby called out.

"No, damn it!" Dean shouted. The room fell quiet. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me? Find something else." Dean wandered over to sit in front of a desk, piled with books.

Bobby stood up, putting on his jacket, when Sam spoke up. "Where you going, Bobby?"

"I guess to find something else." He said with a sigh before heading to the door.

Jess stood up, calling after Bobby. "I'll come help you." She decided the boys needed some time to cool off and some space.

* * *

Bobby and Jess had been researching the entire night, trying to find anything that might save Dean. With no luck, Jess shut the book she had been reading and placed in on top of the pile of books she had scanned through already. "Bobby?" Jess asked attentively.

Bobby lowered his book slightly, peering over it to look at the girl across from him. "Mm, what is it?" he mumbled gently.

She thought briefly, deciding how to go about her next sentence. She couldn't figure out how to do it, so she sighed before stating it straightforwardly. "We could research all day and night, but we aren't gonna find anything in the next few hours to save Dean." She said with tears in her eyes.

Bobby looked sadly at the girl. He understood how she felt. "I know." He admitted, causing her to glance at him. "But we gotta try."

There was a minute of silence that passed between the two before Jess broke it. "To be honest, the best option we have is Sam's. It's a long shot but it's the only one we have."

"I agree. And knowing those two, Sam's gonna try it and Dean's gonna know Sam will try it." Bobby said with a sigh.

Jess thought about what Bobby had just said before she furrowed her brows. "Hold on a second. If you knew that, then why are you researching?"

Bobby made eye contact with her before confessing. "I guess I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'd magically find another way to save the boy. But I guess that was just wishful thinking." He said as he closed the book he had been reading and threw it on the desk.

Jess frowned. "So, what now? We just wait for the boys to follow through with the plan and get the knife from this Ruby chick, then we all go find Lilith and cut her up?"

Bobby processed her words. "No." Jess gave him a questioning look confused when he just said he agreed with Sam's plan. "I bet you a million those boys intend to leave without us. They don't want us getting hurt so they haven't told us about their little adventure with Ruby."

Jess stood up, irritated. "What? No way. We're all going. They can't just do this by themselves." Jess turned towards the door ready to go confront the boys.

Bobby stopped the determined girl. "Wait. If you storm in there, they're just gonna deny it and then they know we are onto them. No. We gotta be smarter than them. And frankly, that shouldn't be too hard to do." Bobby gave the girl a smirk, a gesture she returned.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the Impala but no matter how much Dean tried, it wouldn't start up. Bobby and Jess walk up alongside the car with Bobby knocking on the roof, scaring the boys. He turned to face the driver's side window and held up a part of the car, showing that the car wouldn't go no matter how much they try. "Where do you think you're going?"

The boys gave each other a look, knowing they were busted, before opening their doors and stepping out. Sam walked around the car and Dean shut his door, facing Bobby and Jess. "We got the knife."

"We already know." Jess said with a sad look, making Sam and Dean avoid eye contact with her out of regret.

"And you intend to use it without us. Do we look like ditch-able prom dates to you?" Bobby said with irritation.

"No, Bobby, of course not. You two aren't." Sam comforted them.

"This is about me and Sam. Okay this isn't your fight." Dean said with sympathy.

"The hell it isn't." Bobby shouted angrily getting in Dean's face. "Family don't end with blood, boy."

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb." Jess recited the true proverb. "You boys are all I have. You can't just abandon me now."

"Besides, you need us." Bobby added with a much calmer voice.

"Bobby-" Dean started.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby interrupted.

Sam looked confused. Dean glanced at Sam before turning back to Bobby. "How'd you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you got Hellhounds on your butt." Bobby answered with a know-it-all attitude. "And because I'm smart."

"Well, actually, I'm the smart one who found that book, Bobby." Jess teased the older man before facing the boys. "All that researching wasn't for nothing, you know."

Bobby smiled at the girl before he handed back the car part to Dean. "We'll follow. Come on, Jess." The two walked towards Bobby's car before Bobby turned around, calling "Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either."

* * *

Jess and Bobby were currently driving, following the Impala. Suddenly, Jess spotted something. "Hey, are those red and blue flashing lights? What, were the boys pulled over by the cops?" She asked unbelievably.

As the car got closer, the two were squinting their eyes, trying to see what was happening. Abruptly, they saw Dean punching an officer before stabbing him. Bobby pulled over as the two hunters hurriedly got out the car before running over to the brothers as the cop fell dead on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded as he started at Dean, wide-eyed. Jess was too busy staring at the police officer laying on the ground, dead.

"Dean just killed a demon." Sam answered. Jess flicked her head up to the boys once she heard Sam say that.

Jess asked the question on everyone's mind. "How'd you know?"

"I just knew" Dean replied vaguely.

Everyone looked confused. "So, what, you're like Jess and could sense it or something?" Bobby inquired trying to get a clearer answer of how Dean knew it was a demon.

"No. I could see its face. Its real face under that one." Dean explained, pointing to the dead body laying on the ground.

The four hunters decided it was best to hide the cop car, so they drove it under some trees before covering it with branches. Sam started up the conversation, directing his question at Dean. "So what? Now you're seeing demons?"

"I've been seeing all kinds of things lately, but nothing like this." Dean said with a shake of his head. Jess assumed he must have been referring to his hallucinations.

Bobby piped up. "Actually, it's not all that crazy."

Dean gave him a perplexed look. "How's it not that crazy?"

Bobby elaborated. "What you got? Just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B-side."

Dean looked confused as he didn't understand a word Bobby was trying to say. "Little less New Age-y, please."

"You're almost hell's bitch." Bobby dead panned. "So, you can see hell's other bitches."

"Thank you." Dean said sarcastically with a tilt of his head which bobby returned.

"It'll actually come in handy." Sam thought positively.

"Well, I'm glad my doomed soul's good for something." Mumbled Dean in frustration as he lifted a tree branch and threw it on top of the police car.

"Damn right it is" Bobby agreed with Sam. "Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. If she knows we're here, we're dead before we started." Bobby nodded in Jess' direction as he continued. "We only had Jess before, but she can't tell these things unless she is close to them and there's no way to get close without getting spotted."

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?" Dean said as he walked back to the Impala.

* * *

"It's the little girl. Oh, God, her face is awful." Dean sounded like he wanted to puke. The four hunters were in a shed, looking out the window at the house Lilith was in. The family was at the table, celebrating what looked to be the little girl's birthday, before an old man was killed in front of their faces.

"All right, then let's go. We're wasting time." Sam stated, putting down his binoculars while heading to the door.

Dean stops his brother with his arm. "Wait."

"For what? For her to kill the rest of them?" Sam asked disbelieving.

Dean turned to his brother. "Yeah, and us too, if we're not careful. Look." Sam looked through his binoculars at Dean's directions. "See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9 p.m. And Mr Rogers over there. Demons."

"Okay, fine. We ninja past those guys, sneak in." Sam quickly devised his plan.

"Then what, give a Colombian necktie to a 10-year-old girl?" Dean quietly shouted. Jess quickly remembered that they couldn't kill the demon without killing the host as well.

"I know it's awful." Sam said with sympathy.

"You think?" Dean asked bewildered, feeling guilty of killing a child to save himself.

"This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody." Sam explained.

"She's gotta be stopped, son." Bobby added.

Dean looked between the two before his eyes fell on Jess. Even though she hated it and wished there were another way, she simply gave a sad nod. "Oh, damn it." Dean stated.

* * *

The four hunters split into two teams to carry out the plan they had devised. Sam and Dean were killing demons by tricking them over and slowly working their way to the house. Jess and Bobby went to bless the waterlines, turning it to holy water, to act as a shield.

The two reached the pipelines and Bobby used a wrench to open a section up, watching the water run through it. Bobby held out his hand as Jess passed a necklace with a Christian cross hanging on it to the man.

Bobby intertwined the necklace in his fingers as mumbled the blessing. Jess kept a look out just in case of any surprise attacks from demons occurred. Once Bobby had finished the verse, he dropped the necklace into the pipe, watching the water wash it away.

Bobby turned to Jess, indicating he had finished and the two headed to their next position, ready to turn on the sprinklers of the houses. As Bobby was trying to turn them on, Jess peeked around the corner to look at the house holding Lilith after hearing a commotion. She watched as Sam, Dean, and a blonde woman were running toward the house, with a hoard of demons hot on their tail.

"Bobby there's a bunch of demons running for them. Do it. Do it now!" She quietly yelled at the old man.

"Almost there" He said with a grunt as he struggled before he could finally turn them on.

Jess watched as the sprinklers in front of the houses activated and water sprayed through the air. The demons who tried running through the sprinklers got burned and could not pass the water barrier. Sam, Dean and the woman turned to see the shield Bobby and Jess had created. With smiles and looks of relief, the three were safely entering the front of the house as the demons were trapped on the street.

Bobby came up alongside Jess as they watched the scene in front of them. "Should we go join them and help?" Jess asked the older man.

Bobby thought it over. "No. There's no way we can get past the black-eyed mob and through the sprinklers without getting attacked. We just have to trust that they can find the girl and end it. Come on, let's go back to the shed." Bobby told the girl as the headed back to their base.

* * *

Bobby and Jess were waiting in the shed, watching the house surrounded by demons. Jess was looking through binoculars, trying to see what was happening in the house but to no avail. Bobby pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "Oh, damn it."

Jess' head snapped to the man. "What? What's wrong."

Bobby gritted his teeth and shook his head. He turned the pocket watch to her allowing her to see for herself. "It's about to hit midnight."

Jess' jaw dropped. She turned her head back to the house, watching. The boys only had a few minutes left before Hellhounds were coming for Dean.

Minutes passed by until it was past midnight. There was silence between the two before Jess spoke up. "So, is he-" she trailed off.

Bobby put down his binoculars, still looking at the house. "I don't know. The demons on the street have dispersed." Bobby turned to face the girl. "Let's go find out."

The two ran across the street, through the sprinklers and into the house. They carefully searched around before stumbling into a room. Sam was on the ground crying, cradling dean's body which was torn up and bloody.

Bobby hung his head as tears rolled down his face. He took his cap off and slammed it on the ground in frustration and pain.

Jess stared at Dean's body, unsure what to do. Unsure of what she felt. Reality suddenly hit her, and she was filled with emotions. Pain, anger, regret, sadness. Overcome with all these feelings, she dropped to her knees on the ground. She let out the loudest wail as tears streamed down her face. She raised her arms, cradling her face in her hands. Dean had died.


	5. 5 - Lazarus Rising

**Lazarus Rising**

September 18 the date read as Jess flicked through the newspaper looking for any unusual incidents that may be something supernatural.

Four months had gone by since Dean passed away. Sam had up and vanished, dead set on leaving after his brother's death, leaving Jess by herself with Bobby. She couldn't blame him; he just lost the person he cared the most about.

Bobby looked after Jess and taught her all he could about hunting. Jess learnt as much information about monsters as she could and more importantly, the ways to kill them. They went on a few hunts together giving Jess some more practical experience and she was getting pretty good.

Jess sighed as she threw the paper down on the desk, running her fingers through her hair. "Bobby, there's no weird reports" she half-heartedly admitted.

"That's a good thing, girl" came the snarky reply from the older man in the room.

"Hmm… I guess so…" the young girl commented as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting on. Jess was glad that no one was getting hurt but she would rather be out in the field killing monsters to make the world a safer place than sitting on her hands.

At that moment, the phone began to ring through the house. Bobby stood up, walking over to the phone and picked it up. "Yeah… who's me?" After a short pause Bobby hung up the phone with frustration on his face.

Jess opened her mouth to ask who had called but before she could, the phone began to ring again. "Who is this?" Bobby answered the phone again before he asked with annoyance. "This ain't funny, call again and I'll kill ya" and with that Bobby hung up with anger.

"Who was that?" Jess politely asked not wanting to further anger the man.

"Some bloke claiming to be Dean" Bobby spat as he stormed out the room.

Sadness washed over Jess along with anger. She probably would've given the guy an earful if she answered the call. Jess watched as Bobby went to the kitchen. Wouldn't surprise her if he was getting a beer. With her mind now all over the place, Jess went to Bobby's computer, planning to search the web to see if there were any cases, anything to distract her mind.

Hours passed and still no luck finding a mysterious case, Jess sat in the chair, thoughts drifting. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the front door. Jess gave a glance to Bobby, raising her eyebrow. All she received was a shrug in reply.

Bobby wandered to the door before opening it. Jess couldn't see who was there but from the expression on Bobby's face she jumped up from her place and walked over to join him. As soon as she reached Bobby's side, she glanced at the visitor, eyes opening wide. "Surprise" is all Dean said, the same Dean who was supposed to be dead.

"I don't…" Bobby started as he backed up, slowly shoving Jess behind him.

"Yeah me neither, but here I am" stated Dean as he entered the house, eyes flicking between Bobby and Jess.

"You're dead" is all Jess managed to stammer out.

She received a slight head tilt and shoulder lift from Dean in reply. "I thought so too." He stated before Bobby took a swing at Dean with a knife.

Jess jumped out the way as the two begun to brawl. Dean was on the defence, he stumbled into the kitchen pleading "Bobby, stop. It's me".

"My arse. Jess grab the gun" Bobby jabbed, ready to attack again.

Jess turned to follow her orders but froze when Dean began reciting facts about her and Bobby. "Wait, your name is Robert Steven Singer and Jessica Grace Harmon. You become a hunter after your wife got possessed and after Sam and I met you on a haunted house case at the Morton House. You're probably the closest thing I have to a father and sister."

Jess and Bobby were frozen in place. Jess' body was still facing away from Dean but her head had turned to glance back at him, her eyes wide and mouth open. "Bobby. Jess. It's me" Dean begged.

Bobby slowly walked up to Dean, arm outstretched. Jess moved out of her frozen state, turning her body to face the two hunters. As Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, he pounced into action ready to stab Dean with the knife again.

"Wait, Bobby!" Jess cried out running forward but stopping as Dean defended against Bobby's attack.

Dean forced Bobby's hand behind his back as he claimed, "I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a revenant" Bobby spat before Dean pushed him away towards Jess while simultaneously grabbing Bobby's silver knife. Jess caught Bobby as he stumbled towards her, eyes still glued to Dean with wary.

"If I was either of those things…" Dean started as he raised his armed hands in the air, "…could I do this with a silver knife?" Dean then rolled up his shirt sleeve and cut his arm proving he was not a monster as fresh blood ran down his arm.

"Dean?" Jess whimpered, tears threatening to spill.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" sighed Dean as he staked over to Jess and Bobby.

Instinctively, Jess launched forward and embraced Dean in a hug. "Dean, I missed you so much" she cried onto his shirt.

"I missed you too, Jessie" he replied as he hugged the girl back.

Jess pulled out of the hug and looked up at Dean, smiling. "Now I definitely know it's you. You've only used that nickname one other time."

"Yeah, well I only use it on special occasions." Dean joked with the girl. "Wait, so you were still doubting me? Even I cut myself with a knife? And here I thought my good looks were the deciding factor." Dean teased the girl with mock hurt. Jess simply chuckled and nudged the older boy.

Bobby, after observing their interaction, stepped forward catching Dean's attention. Jess stepped back letting the two men hug. "It's good to see you boy" Bobby smiled as they separated.

"Yeah, you too." Replied Dean with a firm grip on the older man's shoulder.

"How did you even get out?" Questioned Jess, happy but so very confused.

"I don't know." Dean replied honestly as he looked at the girl sharing the same confusion. "I just woke up in a-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Bobby threw holy water straight in the young man's face. Dean shut his eyes as the water ran down his face before turning to the side and spitting water out his mouth. Jess' mouth hung open as she gave an exasperated look Bobby's way. "I'm not a demon either, you know" sighed Dean.

"Sorry, can't be too careful" defended Bobby with a shrug as he gave an embarrassed smile.

"You know, I can sense he ain't possessed, you didn't need to throw water in his face." Jess deadpanned.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, Jess. You couldn't have told him earlier?" Dean said through clasped teeth as he wiped some water off his face with his hand.

Jess just shrugged her shoulders and half-heartedly smiled, happy Dean was finally home.

* * *

"That don't make a licka sense." Bobby thought out loud as he walked into the lounge room followed by Jess and Dean, the latter drying his face with a towel.

"Yeah, you're preaching the choir." Dean breathed out.

"Dean your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop." Bobby described while Jess shuddered from the flashback. She couldn't bare remembering that day, seeing how torn up Dean was laying in Sam's arms.

"You were also buried for four months, Dean" Jess chimed in trying to shift her train of thought to something less gruesome.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Bobby. "Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meatsuit-"

"Yeah I know, I should look like a thriller video reject" finished Dean trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, what do you remember?" asked Jess knowing Bobby was thinking the same thing.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy then lights out. Then I come to six feet under." shrugged Dean while Jess and Bobby held faces of pity.

Bobby being so overwhelmed sat down while Dean asked "Sam's number ain't working, he's not…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh no, he's alive as far as I know" Bobby clarified before Dean could think the worse.

"Good" Dean said, relief lacing his voice. "Wait, what do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

"Well I haven't talked to him in months, I'm guessing neither has Jess" Bobby threw her a silent question to which she shook her head apologetically.

"Wait you're kidding? You let him go off by himself?" Dean stated unbelievably.

"He was dead set on it" defended Bobby.

"You should have been looking after him" Dean accused the two.

"We tried" Bobby argued back. "These past few months haven't been exactly easy you know for him or me and Jess. We had to bury you."

Dean paused and considered it for a second before questioning "Why did you bury me anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned, usual drill, but Sam and Jess wouldn't have it" Bobby explained.

Dean threw a glance at Jess as she averted her eyes from his gaze. "Well I'm glad they won that one" joked Dean.

Bobby followed Dean's line of sight to Jess before chuckling "Well Jess just didn't want to see your body go up in flames." Dean flashed Jess a sad smile at that, as she returned the favour. Bobby continued "But Sam, well he said you'd need a body when he got you home somehow, that's about all he said."

Dean's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"He was quiet, real quiet, then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls. We tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found." Explained Bobby sadly.

Dean sighed "Damnit, Sammy."

Jess perked up when Dean said that. "Wait, what does that mean?" she asked with a tinge of worry.

"Oh, he got me home okay but whatever he did, it was bad mojo." Dean spoke, frustration clear in his voice.

"What makes you so sure." Questioned Bobby.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a bomb went off and there was this force, this presence, I don't know but it blew past me at a fill up joint and then this." Dean paused as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a handprint.

"What in the hell?" Bobby asked to no one in particular as he jumped up out of his seat.

Jess walked forward and gingerly touched the handprint. She examined it with curiosity and confusion plain on her face. "This mark… I can feel an energy radiating from it. It's faint but it's definitely there."

"And what does that mean?" Bobby asked with confusion.

"I'll tell ya, a demon just yanked me out." Dean said with an outburst.

"But why would a demon do that?" Jess posed.

"Simple, to hold up their end of the bargain." Dean stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think Sam made a deal." Bobby said catching on to what Dean was implying.

"That's what I would've done" Dean agreed with a slight nod of his head.

* * *

Bobby, Jess, and Dean were currently huddled around a desk as Dean was speaking on the phone. "Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys and I lost my phone, wondered if you could turn the GPS on for me… Yeah the name's Wedge Antilles… Social's 2474… Thank you." With that Dean hung up the phone before storming away to Bobby's computer in the next room.

Bobby and Jess followed the boy before Jess curiously asked, "How'd you know he'd use that name?"

"You kidding me, what don't I know about that kid?" Dean smirked at Jess while typing into the computer to trace Sam's phone before turning his attention to Bobby. "Hey Bobby, what's the deal with the liquor store?" Dean questioned amused as he held up an empty bottle. "Were your parents out of town?" He joked.

"Like I said, last few months ain't been all that easy." Bobby answered with a serious face. Dean stared at Bobby understanding the implication while Jess lowered her head to look at her feet.

"Right." muttered Dean guiltily. An awkward second passed as no one said anything before Dean broke the silence. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

Jess briefly thought and spoke up in realisation, "That's right near where you were buried."

"Exactly, right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean rhetorically asked Bobby and Jess.

"Well, what are we hanging around he for? Let's move it." Bobby uttered as he left the room to go get the keys for the car.

Dean stood up and headed out the door to the car while Jess followed behind him. Dean got in the passenger side while Jess hopped in the back. "Hey Dean, even if Sam did something stupid." Jess paused as Dean turned to face her, "I'm glad that you're back." She finished with full honesty.

Dean sighed as he turned back around in the seat to face the front as he saw Bobby walking to the car. "So am I." He whispered under his breath, but Jess heard it, causing her to smile faintly.

"Okay, let's go find this idget." Bobby stated as he jumped in the driver's seat and started the car before pulling onto the road heading for Pontiac, Illinois.

* * *

Bobby pulled up in front of Astoria Hotel, the place where Sam was staying. Bobby, Dean and Jess walked to the front desk and found out which room Sam was staying in. The three hunters travelled down the corridor to the end room, room 207. The three exchanged nods before Dean knocked loudly against the wooden door.

After a few seconds passed, the door opened to reveal a young woman with long, dark hair. The three hunters stood confused and shocked as to why a girl was answering the door. "So, where is it?" questioned the young lady.

The hunters were taken aback before Dean replied with confusion "Where's what?"

The unknown girl gave the three a strange look but answered with mild amusement "The pizza that takes three people to deliver."

Dean gave a quick glance at his two comrades before turning back to the girl "I think we got the wrong room."

The three got ready to leave quickly but a familiar voice rang out "Hey is-" his sentence was cut short as Sam stepped into view and saw Bobby, Dean and Jess. Sam stood shocked, staring at his supposedly dead brother and the two hunters accompanying him.

"Heya Sammy." Dean smiled, relief covering Dean's face seeing his little brother is safe.

Sam is visibly shocked and confused so much he starts breathing heavily as Dean wanders into the room toward his brother. As Dean got close, Sam pulled out a knife and lunged at Dean, pushing him against the wall.

Bobby and Jess leapt into action as they each grabbed one of Sam's arms and pulled him off Dean. While still holding the boy back, a fuming Sam demanded, "Who are you?"

"Like you didn't do this." Dean argued back, gesturing to himself, equally as angry as his brother.

"Do what?" Sam asked getting madder by the second.

"It's him, it's him, Sam. We've been through this already. It's really him" Bobby chided trying to calm the boy he was holding back.

"You have to trust us, Sam, it's the real Dean." Jess added in hopes the boy would listen.

The message seemed to have sunk in as Sam ceased his attack with a confused "What?" Bobby and Jess released their hold on the boy.

"I know, I look fantastic, huh?" Dean playfully stated to lower the tension in the room.

After the brothers finally realise the situation, Sam walked forward and gave Dean a hug, neither wanting to let go first but finally doing so.

"So… are you two, like, together?" Piped up the girl who answered the door. She had been standing by the door quietly the entire time that all the hunters forgot she was there.

Sam released a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding before finding his voice. "What? No. No, he's my brother." Answered Sam, gesturing to his brother as he spoke.

The unknown girl gave a confused glance between the two brothers. "Got it, I guess. Look, I should probably go." She said while motioning to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. That's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam agreed.

Dean gave an approving smile and head nod at the girl, obviously realising what had been occurring in this room.

Both Sam and the girl got changed into more comfortable clothes as Bobby, Dean and Jess sat by the couches waiting for the mysterious girl to leave.

"So, call me?" The girl hopefully questioned more than stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Kathy." Sam said in a rushed manner.

"Chrissy." she sighed with a sorrowful and defeated look etched on her face.

"Right." Sam said awkwardly as Chrissy walked away sadly while Sam processed his mistake before shutting the door. Jess couldn't help but feel kinda sorry for the girl.

Sam walked back over to join the other hunters in the room. The silence was broken as Dean asked the question burning in the others' mind "So, tell me, what'd it cost?"

Sam looked slightly stunned by the question but answered nonetheless jokingly "The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

Dean was not impressed as he crossed his arms. "That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back, what'd it cost? Was it just your soul or something worse?"

Sam sensed the seriousness of the situation as he answered. "You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby stated.

"Well I didn't." Sam spoke, shocked of the accusations.

Dean interrupted, anger in his voice "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Sam argued back with challenge coating the words.

Dean grew frustrated "So, what now I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't wanna be saved like this."

Sam looked defeated as he spoke "Look Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean lunged forward, grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt as he accused "There's no other way this could have gone down. Tell the truth."

"I tried everything, that's the truth. I tried opening the devils gate, hell, I tried to bargain Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in hell for months, for months, and I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry. It wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." Regret was present on Sam's face as he confessed that he couldn't save his brother.

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologise. I believe you" Dean stated as both brothers calmed down.

"Don't get me wrong, I am gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby piped up from where he was standing.

"Yeah, if Sam didn't pull Dean out, then who or what did?" Jess finished as the four hunters nervously looked at each other.

* * *

Sam walked back to join the three hunters after leaving to grab some beers, handing them out to Bobby and Dean, leaving one for himself. Sam didn't get one for Jess knowing she didn't like alcohol, that and the fact she was underage.

"So, what were you doing here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" questioned Dean as he took a swig of his bottle.

Following his brother's action Sam took a gulp before replying. "Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

This comment caused Bobby to interject with disbelief. "All by yourself? Who do you think you are, your old man?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby." Sam started, turning his attention to Jess, "You too, Jess. I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

"Well, we are just glad you're safe and back." Smiled the young girl at the boy who returned the gesture.

"Oh, yeah. I really feel your pain." Dean commented as he walked across the room and lifted a woman's undergarment, giving his brother a knowing look. Sam simply gave an awkward chuckle, Bobby hung his head, and Jess felt heat raising to her cheeks from awkwardness.

"Anyways, I was tracking these demons out in Tennessee and out of nowhere they took a left, booked up here." Sam explained trying to steer the conversation back on topic.

"When?" Dean inquired.

"Yesterday morning." Responded his brother.

"That's when I busted out." Dean stated matter-of-factly with a sigh.

"You think these demons are here because of you?" Bobby asked dumbfounded.

"But why?" Added Jess.

"I don't know." Dean answered with frustration due to his confusion. "But some badass demon drags me out, now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

The conversation died out as everyone fell silent until Bobby started it up again. "How you feeling anyway?"

Dean was taken aback a bit from the strange question. "I'm a little hungry."

"No, I mean do you feel like yourself?" Clarified Bobby. "Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic." Dean hastily interjected to which Bobby tilted his head to the side as if to confirm Dean's thoughts.

"Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean asked exasperated.

"Listen, no demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts, they gotta have something nasty planned." defended Bobby.

Jess chose this time to voice her opinion. "Look, yes something big and bad must be going down but I can sense this is the real Dean, no demon. I checked. A few times… sorry, Dean." Jess gave an apologetically look Dean's way for her initial distrust.

"No, it's totally fine, I wouldn't trust me at first too." Dean silently thanked the girl. "Well, I feel fine."

"We don't know what they're planning, we got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Bobby's eyes lit up with an idea. "I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell, yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean perked up from the potentially good news.

"I'll be right back." Bobby said as he got up to walk out the room, most likely to give this psychic a call.

Dean and Jess stood up to follow the older man out the room, but Sam called for his brother "Hey, wait. You probably want this back" Sam removed a necklace from around his neck and handed it to Dean before asking. "Hey, Dean, what was it like?"

"What, hell? I must have blacked out because I don't remember a damn thing." Dean joked.

Jess found this was the time for her to leave the brothers alone so they could talk in private, so she continued her way to find Bobby.

* * *

The four hunters climbed down the stairs as they headed towards the car. "She's about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby joked to the boys.

Jess watched as Sam threw Dean the keys to the Impala. She could see the happiness and love in his eyes as he looked at his 'Baby'. Jess opened the passenger door and hopped into the car with Bobby before he pulled out and started driving.

Jess looked into the side mirror, watching the black Impala following behind them. A smile played on her face when Bobby started talking. "What's got you smiling like an idiot?"

Jess peeled her line of sight from the mirror and turned to the older man. "I'm just really happy. Dean's alive, Sam's back and he didn't do some stupid deal. And although we don't know what happened, we are going to someone who might have answers. After a painful few months, I just feel like maybe things are looking up and might go back to normal."

Bobby scoffed. "Normal? Like that's in the job description of a hunter." Jess gave him a pointed look before he continued. "But, I know what you mean, and trust me, I feel the same way."

Jess smiled even bigger than before and averted her gaze back to the black Impala.

* * *

The four hunters arrived at their destination, and Bobby knocked on the house door. A lady with flowing, dark hair answered it. "Bobby", "Pam", the two greeted each other with a hug.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Commented Bobby as they pulled apart.

Pam smiled at the compliment before turning her attention to the other three. "So, these the kids?"

"Sam, Dean, Jess, meet Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the states." Bobby introduced. The three hunters chorused a bunch of greetings.

Pam walked up to Dean. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so." Responded Dean with a slight smirk.

"Come on in." Pam smiled as she walked back into her house with the four hunters following suit.

"So, you hear anything." Bobby asked, directing his question at Pam.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why." Revealed Pam.

"So, what's next?" Bobby inquired as this was beyond his field of knowledge.

Pam sighed. "A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?" Bobby posed with slight fear in his voice.

"No, I just wanna get a sneak peak at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." Pam informed as she walked past Bobby further into her house.

"I'm game." Dean said with a shrug as he followed the woman, the other three doing the same.

* * *

The four hunters followed Pam into a dark room where she began setting up a round table with a black cloth with strange symbols engraved into the fabric. Bobby was shutting the curtains in the room while the other three hunters stood awkwardly waiting.

While Pam was getting equipment she bent down, revealing 'Jesse Forever' written on her lower back. Dean noticed and gave his brother a nudge to point it out. Jess gave Dean a warning look which the older brother ignored and asked, "Who's Jesse?"

Pam simply laughed. "Well, it wasn't forever." Was all she replied with.

Dean saw his opportunity and began to flirt. "His loss."

"Might be your gain." Pam played back as she wandered past the three.

"Dudes, I'm so in." Dean boasted to the other two.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam stated while Jess nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, I just got out of jail, bring it." Dean proclaimed.

"You're invited too, Grumpy." Pam winked at Sam as she walked back past the three.

When pam wasn't in ear-range, Dean turned to Sam. "You are not invited."

Jess laughed at Dean's possessiveness, catching the attention of Pamela. "Oh, that's right." Pam spoke as she wandered up to Jess, grabbing her hands with her own. "I really like you, Jess. You're just like me, a psychic."

Jess was instantly flustered as she jumbled up her words. "Well, I'm flattered. Thanks for- wait, what?" This caught the interest of the three boys who surrounded the two. "I'm sorry but you are mistaken, I'm not psychic."

"Hmm…" chimed Pam. "Well, there is definitely something special about you. I can feel it. A special aura, special energy." She finally released Jess' hands before walking away like nothing had happened to finish setting up.

Jess was left gobsmacked. The boys all sent her questioning stares that Jess began to become embarrassed from all the attention. She knew exactly what they were thinking so she put the minds to rest. "I'm not psychic." She declared sternly before walking away to escape the questioning stares.

* * *

The ritual was finally ready to begin. The four hunters and Pam sat around the circular table with six candles placed in the middle. "Right. Take each other's hands." Explained Pam. Jess was seated between Bobby and Sam as she began raising her hands to link them with the boys beside her.

Before they could complete the task, Pam started. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." And with that Pamela leaned forward and forcefully grabbed Dean's thigh causing him to jump and recoil at the touch.

"Woah, well he didn't touch me there." Dean panicked slightly as he was caught off guard.

Pamela laughed before making a flirtatious remark. "My mistake."

The boys and Jess all gave awkward coughs and looks at the interaction occurring between the older brother and the psychic. Dean removed his flannel to lift his shirt sleeve, revealing the handprint left on his arm. Sam saw the mark for the first time and gave wide eyes to Bobby and Jess who gave small head tilts in return, revealing they already knew about it.

The exchange was broken as Pam spoke. "Okay" and placed her hand on the handprint while the others began linking hands again. Observing that everyone was closing their eyes, Jess realised she needed to do the same.

"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Recited Pamela before repeating the phrase. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

Jess heard the TV turn on but heard it was static being displayed. She was contemplating whether to open her eyes or not when she felt a strange energy. She couldn't work out what it was, but she knew she was feeling something powerful.

Pam continued her speech. "I invoke, conjure and command you- Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Jess heard Dean speak up.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pam quickly answered before continuing her ritual. "I conjure and command you, show me your face." The table began to shake. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face." The table began to shake violently, so much that Jess couldn't help but open her eyes. Looking around, she saw the boys must have felt the same way as they had their eyes open too.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pam was still repeating.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby said with worry and hesitation.

"I agree. Pam, I feel it, we need to stop." Jess said, voice panicking a little.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face. Show me your face now!" Pam shouted.

The flames of the candles flared high causing Jess to recoil back a bit. The shrill scream from Pam made Jess whip her head to look in her direction. Pamela's eyes were glowing with a white light as blood began dripping down her cheeks.

Jess watched in horror as Pamela fell to the ground and the flames from the candles lowered again. Bobby pulled everyone out of their trance as he shouted, "Call 911."

Everyone jumped into action as Sam ran to find a phone. Bobby cradled Pam in his arms as Dean and Jess ran to their side. Pamela opened her eyes but there were no eyeballs, just sockets soaked in blood. Pam began whimpering "I can't see. I can't see. Oh, God."

Bobby, Dean and Jess all exchanged terrified looks with each other as they waited for help to arrive.

* * *

The four hunters had returned to Astoria Hotel. Bobby and Jess had gone with Pamela to the hospital, she was out of ICU and would be okay. Sam and Dean had told the two about a run in with some demons at a diner, they too didn't know what pulled Dean out from hell. Sam and Dean shared a room while Bobby and Jess shared another.

Jess was seated on a couch, blankly staring at the TV, not really paying attention to what was playing. The screen suddenly went black. Jess glanced up to see Bobby had turned it off with the remote. "What are you doing, girl? It's past midnight, go to sleep." He explained.

"I'm not tired." Came her monotone reply.

"This is about Pam, isn't it?" asked Bobby. When he received no reply, he continued. "It's not your fault. It's the fault of the thing that did that to her."

"Yeah, maybe, but I could still sense it, Bobby. I knew something powerful was there. I should have warned her. I should have stopped her." Jess finished quietly.

"No one could have known it'd burn her eyes out. Besides, I don't think she would have stopped." Bobby tried to comfort but when she didn't reply he decided to switch topics. "So, what did Pam mean when she said you were psychic?"

This caught the girl's attention as she turned to face the older man. "I'm not psychic." She firmly stated with a frown.

"Well, Pam said you had special energy. Heck, you can sense ghosts and demons, even this thing that pulled Dean out. If you ain't psychic, what are ya?" Bobby questioned.

Jess paused for a second before replying. "Weird." Bobby sighed in response to her answer. "Fine, I don't know. I don't know what I am but I'm not psychic." She said raising her voice a little, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where you think you're going?" The older man inquired.

"Don't worry, I'm not pulling a runna or something stupid like that. I'm just going to visit Sam and Dean." Jess explained, feeling regretful for raising her voice at the man. Before Bobby could object, Jess was outside already, closing the door.

She headed towards the boys' room, noticing the Impala was gone and wondered what was going on. As she headed to the front door, she slowed her walk until she stopped. Jess felt a presence, something was nearby.

It was different from her usual sensing abilities. She could hear something. Jess focused as much as possible on the voice, trying to understand what it was saying. She could barely make it out, but she knew what she heard. 'Dean, can you hear me?'

It was at this moment the windows to Dean's room shattered. Bobby came running out of his room to where Jess was standing. "Help me break the door down." He ordered to her.

The two lined up and simultaneously threw themselves against the door with enough force to break it open. "Dean!" Bobby yelled while Dean was curled up on the floor surrounded by shattered glass. His hands were covering his ears and she saw blood coming out of them.

* * *

Bobby and Jess helped Dean into Bobby's car before travelling down the road.

"How you doing, kid?" Bobby asked with sympathy.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, …peachy." Came Dean's smart reply as he cleaned the blood from his head with a rag.

"Okay, I've gotta ask, you guys keep mentioning it was a high-pitch sound blasting around. Did neither of you hear the voice?" Jess asked in desperation.

Dean shuffled in his seat to face the girl in the back. "No, I didn't hear some voice up for a chit-chat. I was too busy getting me ears bled out." Stated Dean, snappier than he intended. When he saw Jess flinch from the harshness in his voice he apologised. "Sorry."

"Watch it, boy. It ain't her fault." Bobby started. "Jess, what did the voice say?"

Jess turned serious as she answered. "It was asking Dean if he could hear it. It said 'Dean, can you hear me?'"

The three hunters sat in silence, processing the news Jess just told them. Dean pulled out his phone and started ringing someone, likely Sam. Jess could only hear Dean's side of the conversation "What are you doing? In my car… Well Bobby, Jess and I decided to go grab a beer, well water for Jess."

Jess gave a confused look. She was sure they weren't going out for drinks. Bobby had the same thought but when he went to mention it Dean held his finger up to his mouth as a shush before finishing the call. "Done, I'll catch you later."

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked with confusion.

"He'd just try to stop us." Was Dean's reply.

Now Jess was very confused. "Stop us from what?"

"Summoning this thing. It's time we face it head on." Dean said with determination.

Bobby's mouth dropped. "You can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." Dean confidently stated.

"We don't know what it is. It could be a demon. It could be anything. Heck, Jess doesn't know what it is, but she can sense it's powerful." Bobby tried to persuade the boy out of the idea.

"So, then we gotta be ready for anything." Dean pulled out the demon killing blade from his pocket, holding it up. "We got the bigtime magic knife. You got an arsenal in the trunk. Jess' got sensing ability covered. We're all set to go."

"This is a bad idea." Jess said while sinking into her seat.

"Couldn't agree more but what other choice do we have?" Dean asked.

"We could choose life." Bobby half joked.

"Whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again or we can make our stand." Dean explained full of conviction.

"Dean, we could use Sam for this." Bobby gingerly suggested.

"No. He's better off where he is." Dean firmly said as he glanced out the window. The conversation died after that comment.

* * *

The three hunters had made it to a barn, where they coated the place in every symbol they could think of. As Bobby was finishing the final symbol Dean commented. "It's a hell of an art project you got going there."

Bobby wiped his brow, walking towards his two companions. "Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe." He turned to address Dean. "How you doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, the knife." Dean pointed to each weapon as he listed them. "We're set to catch anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby couldn't help but say.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times." He paused looking between Bobby and Jess. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby walked over to a table where all the ingredients were located and sprinkled something into the bowl while chanting some spell. Once he finished, everyone paused, but nothing happened.

The three hunters sat on the tables as they waited until Dean couldn't take it any longer. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby threw Dean a pointed look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy."

The barn began to rattle and shake. The hunters grabbed their guns next to them and hopped off the tables. The tin on the roof was being lifted up and down so Dean decided to comment on it. "Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind?"

"Well, hate to be _that_ person but I can assure you it's definitely not." Jess explained while watching the roof.

Catching on to what she meant Dean inquired. "You can sense it? Where is it coming from?"

Jess moved her gaze to the door. "Through the front door… Literally."

The hunters turned their attention to the door as the hanging lights began to explode. The barn door opened as a man with short, brown hair walked in wearing a trench coat and tie.

The hunters spotted him, aimed their shotguns and opened fire. The shotguns hed no effect as the man kept walking. The three hunters exchanged glances as they put their weapons down to grab something else. Jess dropped her shotgun gently on the ground and picked up a small handgun filled with silver bullets instead.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded to the stranger.

The unknown man spoke with a deep voice. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean stated sarcastically before launching the demon blade into the man's chest, straight through the heart. Unbelievably, the man simply looked at it and pulled it out. Dean threw a glance to Bobby who began to attack with a crowbar, but the man grabbed it, turned to Bobby and tapped his fingers to his forehead.

Bobby fell unconscious and began to collapse. Jess ran forward, sliding on her knees to catch Bobby before he hit the ground. With one arm she caught Bobby and used her other to knock the strange man's hand away before holding the gun straight to his chest. With no hesitation, she pulled the trigger, firing the silver bullet straight into his heart.

Panting hard from fear and adrenaline, Jess watched in terror as the man simply looked at her before raising his hand to her forehead. That was the last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious.


	6. 6 - Are You There, God?

**Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester**

"Tell me what it else could've been then." Sam directed at his brother. Sam, Dean and Jess were currently in Bobby's house, discussing the probability of Castiel being an angel.

"All I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean replied, swinging his arm in front of his body.

"Okay, look, Dean, why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam tried to reason.

Dean stumbled over his words as he tried to think of something. "Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"He wasn't a demon. The energy I felt from him wasn't evil, it was actually pretty peaceful. Powerful as hell, but peaceful." Jess rebutted Dean's argument.

"So, what, we are just meant to go on a feeling of standing in the sun, watching the ocean? No, sorry but that's not good enough." Dean said mockingly. Jess gave him a pointed look.

Sam joined Jess and pointed out the flaws in his explanation. "A demon who's immune to salt rounds? And devil's traps? And Ruby's knife?" He added as he remembered each of the tactics that failed against Castiel. "Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing."

"Don't you think that maybe if angels were real, some hunter, somewhere, would've seen one, at some point, ever?" Dean shouted with a gesture of his hands.

"Yeah, you just did, Dean." Jess said smartly.

Dean looked at the girl. "I'm trying to come up with a theory, okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." Dean stated, refusing the believe an angel rescued him.

"Look, I'm not saying we know for sure, I'm just saying that I think-" Sam started to explain to his brother.

Dean cut him off, waving his hands around. "Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure. So, I'm not gonna believe this thing is a freaking angel of the Lord because it says so." Dean yelled as Sam glanced away, face full of frustration as Dean wouldn't listen to him.

"You three chuckleheads wanna keep arguing religion or you wanna come take a look at this?" Bobby called out from another room. Jess instantly stood up and walked over to the older man, wanting to get out of the heated argument. The boys grumpily got and followed, walking up to Bobby's desk.

When the three hunters were standing in front of Bobby, he explained. "I got stacks of lore. Biblical, pre-biblical, some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked quickly.

Bobby furrowed his brows in confusion. "What else what?"

"What else could do it?" Dean clarified.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell nothing." Bobby answered with a shrug before leaning back on his chair.

"So" Jess started with a smile on her face, turning to Dean. "That would mean only an angel could rescue you from the depths of hell. And would you look at that, Castiel claimed he was an angel. All the dots are lining up and connecting." Jess said smugly to Dean who had a frown on his face as he side-eyed her.

Sam was also smiling. "Dean this is good news."

"How?" Dean complained, turning to his brother.

"Because for once this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys." Sam elaborated.

Dean took in a deep breath. "Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on 'yeah'." Bobby replied with a tilt of his head.

"I don't know guys." Dean waved his arm in the air in exasperation, preparing to leave the room.

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choir boy about this stuff. But this is becoming less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam explained as he balled one hand into a fist and punched it against his palm.

"Proof? That there's a God out there that gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry but I'm not buying it." Dean commented.

"Why not?" Sam inquired.

The room fell silent, waiting for Dean to answer. Dean looked around the room, seeing the other three hunters staring at him, before replying. "Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me? I mean I've saved some people. I figure that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just some regular guy."

Jess looked at Dean with pity. He was struggling to understand the situation. She voiced her opinion. "Apparently you're a regular guy that's important to God."

Dean looked at the girl. "Well, that creeps me out. I mean I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by God." Dean responded, lightening the mood.

"Okay, well too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam said with humour.

Dean eventually gave in. "Fine, what do we know about angels?"

The three hunters turned to look Bobby who proceeded to lift a pile of books from the side and placed them in middle of desk. "Start reading."

"You're gonna get me some pie." Dean stated, pointing a finger at Sam. Dean slammed his hand on the top book of the pile, picked it up and walked away to start reading.

Jess watched him with slight amusement as he picked up the smallest book from the stack. She wandered forward and grabbed a book herself. She moved to the couch and sat down, lifting her legs up onto the couch as well. She briefly skimmed through the pages to have a quick look at the pictures before she started.

* * *

Bobby, Dean and Jess were packing hunting gear into the back of Bobby's car. Bobby had tried to call his friend, Olivia Lowry, a hunter, to ask about angels. However, when she hadn't answered his calls for the past three days, he was worried. It wasn't like her to miss so many calls so he decided they would go check on her.

Sam pulled up in the Impala after going to get some pie for Dean after his order from earlier. Bobby walked over to the car to give a briefing of the situation to Sam.

Once everything was all packed, Jess went with Bobby while the two brothers followed behind in the Impala.

When they arrived at her house, the each grabbed a shotgun before entering the house. Sam went in first while Dean took up the rear. "Olivia?" Bobby called out, trying to find her.

They four hunters didn't have to search far before they found her body on the ground. After looking at his dead friend for a second, Bobby stormed out of the house. "Bobby?" Dean called out as he heard the door slam close.

The three hunters gave each other sad looks before walking up to Olivia's body to take a closer look. "Salt line." Sam pointed out showing that Olivia was defending herself against something.

Sam crouched down when he reached the body. Jess stood next the Sam, examining the corpse. Olivia's chest had been ripped open revealing her ribs which were poking out. Jess had to look away from the gruesome sight.

Dean walked towards her weapon storage and grabbed her EMF scanner. "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean told to other two as he held it up to show them.

"Spirit activity, most likely." Sam said with a frown before turning to Jess. "Can you double check?"

Jess gave a small nod before closing her eyes and concentrating, while the two brothers watched. She took a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes. "Yeah. There was definitely something here. Kinda feels more powerful than just a ghost though." She told the boys with slight confusion on her face.

"Yeah, ghosts on steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person." Dean nodded his head towards Olivia. Suddenly the front door opened as Bobby came back inside. "Bobby, you alright?"

Bobby walked over to the trio, holding up his phone. "I called some hunters nearby."

"Good. We could use their help." Dean stated as he stared at the body.

"Except they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby broke the news as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Something's up, huh?" Sam commented.

"You think." Bobby glared sarcastically. He stared at dead friend for a second before walking out of the house.

* * *

The four hunters separated into two teams to visit some other hunters nearby. Jess was with Bobby as they went to visit two different hunters. The first was no good. He had already been killed, chest ripped open like Olivia.

They had just arrived at the next house as they went, shotguns raised. They searched the house before finding the man dead in the kitchen, same state as the others. Bobby lowered his gun with a sad sigh. Jess knew it must have been tough for him to see people he knew torn up like this.

"There was spirit activity here as well." Jess mumbled quietly after she sensed it. Bobby didn't reply but gestured to the girl that they were leaving.

Once they were back in the car, Bobby rang Dean. "We checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated. In red… I don't know. But until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place."

Bobby hang up before speaking to Jess. "We're going back to the house. We need to figure this out."

* * *

Bobby and Jess were back at Bobby's, waiting for boys to arrive. Jess had quickly gone upstairs to her room to put her things back. She was in front of her desk when she exhaled, her breath could be seen. The temperature in her room had dropped. She instantly concentrated to see if she could sense anything. She felt a presence nearby, a ghost.

Jess turned around and ran towards her door, trying to head down to Bobby. However, before she could exit her room, the door slammed shut. Jess reached the door, banging on it while yelling. "Bobby!" She wobbled the handle but the door wouldn't budge. She realised it was pointless and she needed to face the ghost now.

She concentrated, trying to sense where it was. She felt the presence behind her but before she could turn around, a voice spoke, one she recognised. "So, now your using your sensing ability to help others but yet you couldn't do that for me."

Jess slowly turned around to face the speaker. Tears were in her eyes. "Corbett." She whispered.

Corbett stood in front of Jess, a scowl on his face. He still looked like he did the day he died at the Morton House. He was wearing his camouflage uniform stained with his blood from the hole in his neck. "You let me die." He said angrily.

Jess was overcome with emotions. She had tears rolling down her face from sadness. She was frozen stiff with fear. But worse of all, she was beginning to hyperventilate from the stress of seeing her dead friend accuse her of his death. "I'm sorry." Was all she could manage to stutter out.

"Yeah. You will be." Corbett threatened. "I saved you so many times. I was the reason you had a life. I saved you in that house, but yet you couldn't do the same for me." Corbett slowly started walking towards the girl.

"I know. I owe you everything. But I tried. We couldn't find you, Corbett." Jess cried, her voice cracking from her sobs.

"You didn't try hard enough!" Corbett screamed at the girl. Before she could react, Corbett lifted his arm and Jess was thrown across her room by an invisible force. Jess landed on her desk with a crash as books fell off.

Jess was dizzy from the impact as she slumped to the ground in front of her desk. She could barely keep her eyes open as she watched Corbett walking towards her. "Please, Corbett. This isn't you."

"Maybe. But death can change a person." Corbett stated bitterly. "As you're about to find out."

Just as Corbett reached Jess, her bedroom door was kicked in. Jess heard a gunshot before watching Corbett disintegrate and disappear in front of her eyes, revealing Dean holding a shotgun aimed at her. He lowered the weapon before running to her side and crouching down. "Jess, are you okay?"

The girl was a mess. Bruised, terrified and crying. His question only made her cry more. Out of sadness or frustration, she wasn't sure. "I don't know." She cried out as she threw her arms around him and cried into his shirt. "It was Corbett. He blames me for his death." She wept as Dean rubbed her back, comforting her.

* * *

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam inquired. The four hunters had gathered in the library after all being attacked. Bobby by two little girls, Dean by Meg, and Sam by Henriksen.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." Dean commented while opening a beer bottle. He was seated on one end of the couch.

Jess was seated on the other end with her knees pulled up to her chest, curled in a little ball. "Well, in my case, a friend we couldn't save." she muttered while the other three gave her sad looks.

Suddenly Dean remembered something. "Oh, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" He asked his brother.

Sam thought briefly. "I don't think so."

"Like a mark on her hand." Dean explained as he pointed to his own hand, showing where it was. "Almost like a brand."

Realisation sparked in Sam's eyes. "I saw a mark too, on Henriksen."

"What did it look like?" Bobby questioned.

"Paper?" Sam asked looking around. Bobby picked some up from his desk and passed it to Sam along with a pen. "Thanks."

Dean cocked the shotgun he was holding while Sam drew the mark. Once he had finished, he turned it to show Dean who nodded his head. "That's it."

Sam handed his drawing to Bobby who examined it. "I may have seen this before." Bobby placed the paper down and turned to his shelf searching for a book.

Dean passed a shotgun to Sam when suddenly the air started getting cold and lights began to flicker. Jess concentrated on sensing. "They're coming." She stated as she stood up, facing the boys.

"We gotta move. Follow me." Bobby ordered as he handed some books to Jess.

"Okay, where we going?" Sam asked

"Someplace safe, you idget." Bobby stated while he quickly grabbed some more books before walking out the room, the trio following.

* * *

The four hunters went downstairs to find a large metal door. Bobby unlocked the latch and swung the door open. A devil's trap was in front of the entrance so no demon could enter. Jess walked past the hunters into the room, switching on the light on the way.

The brothers' mouths were open, and Bobby ushered them in. The boys looked around the room seeing books, weapons, a desk and bed while the floor was a massive devil's trap. Jess walked up to the desk and placed the books Bobby made her carry down while Bobby shut the door.

Sam walked up to the wall, placing his hand against it. "Bobby, is this-"

"Solid iron. Completely covered in salt. One hundred percent ghost-proof." Bobby interrupted the boy knowing what he was going to ask.

"You built a panic room?" Sam said impressed with a smile in his voice.

Bobby looked at Jess who shrugged her shoulders. "We had a weekend off." The girl explained.

"Bobby? Jess?" Dean asked catching their attention.

"What?" Bobby questioned.

Dean picked up one of the guns and shook his head. "You guys are awesome."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jess were making salt rounds while Bobby was researching the mark Sam drew a picture of. It was silent until Dean started complaining. "See, this is why I can't get behind God."

Bobby, Sam and Jess all stopped to glance at him, confused at his sudden outburst. "What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people, that's how it is. And no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil. I get it. Okay? I can roll with that." Dean started explaining to the three hunters. "But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself, you know? Why doesn't he help?" Dean threw the salt round he had been making on the table.

Sam scratched his chin in awkwardness, looking to Bobby for help. Seeing Sam turn his head, the other two hunters follow suit and suddenly everyone was looking at Bobby. Realising the attention on him, Bobby became shocked. "I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole."

Dean proceeded to turn around and face Jess. Now it was time for the boys to follow his action as everyone changed to now stare at the girl. She became flustered from the looks before Dean asked. "You grew up around the Christian faith, right? What would they say to this?"

She stared at Dean in the eyes before sighing. "That this is all apart of God's plan and that He works in mysterious ways."

Before Dean had a chance to argue, Bobby spoke up. "Found it."

"What?" Sam asked, relieved the conversation had changed.

"The symbol you saw. The brand on the ghosts. Mark of the Witness." Bobby explained as he shifted in his seat to face the other three.

"Witness?" Sam repeated, confused. "Witness to what?"

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They're like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them on purpose." Bobby explained while Jess frowned in sadness and anger. Somebody had forced Corbett to wake up. He was suffering again.

"Who?" Sam inquired.

Bobby gave him a disbelieving look, mouth agape and face scrunched. "Do I look like I know. But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark. A brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the 'Rising of the Witnesses'. It figures into an ancient prophecy." Bobby pointed into the book with a pen.

"Wait, wait." Dean interjected. "What book is that prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short: Revelations. This is a sign, kids." Bobby told.

"A sign of what?" All three hunters questioned the older man simultaneously.

Bobby sighed and leaned back in his seat. "The apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Dean questioned. "As in 'apocalypse' apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one." Bobby confirmed with a nod. "The Rise of the Witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Jess asked with slight nervousness.

"Road trip." Dean answered as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience." He suddenly clapped before pointing at Sam. "BunnyRanch."

"First things first." Bobby interrupted Dean's plans. "How about we survive our friends out there?" He pointed to the door.

"Great. Any idea, aside from staying in this room until Judgement Day?" Dean asked.

Bobby tapped book with his pen. "It's a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should? Great." Sam stated sarcastically.

"If I translated correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house." Bobby looked at the other three hunters.

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Jess asked with little hope.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby said while getting up out of his chair. "Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire."

"Fireplace in the library." Sam realised.

"Bingo." Bobby stated.

"It's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean joked.

* * *

The four hunters were getting ready to leave the bunker and face the ghosts. Bobby was gathering his books and the list of ingredients for the spell. Dean was handing out shotguns. After giving one to Sam, Jess was up next. She stepped forward as Dean handed her a shotgun. "Aim well, kiddo."

"I always do, don't I?" She said with a smile, lightening the tense room.

Dean let out an amused chuckle. "Only because Yours Truly taught you." Dean teased while simultaneously boasting his own ego. Bobby walked over and Dean handed him a shotgun too, ending their little conversation.

Once they were all ready, Bobby walked to the door, holding the latch. "Cover each other and aim carefully. Don't run outta ammo until I'm done or they'll shred you. Ready?"

All three hunters nodded their head, guns ready. Bobby opened the door as Sam stepped out first, aiming his shotgun. No one was there so they all walked out. Bobby whispered to Jess. "Can you sense where they are?"

The girl concentrated for a second before sighing. "No. There's a few of them and they're all over the place. I can't pinpoint." The three boys gave her a nod before they continued further out of the safe room.

Dean reached the stairs first and aimed his gun. When Jess reached them, she saw a man sitting at the very top. "Hey Dean. You remember me?"

"Ronald? Eh, with the laser eyes?" Answered Dean with a smile, pointing to his eyes. He still had his gun raised just in case. "I wish I could say it's good to see you."

"I'm dead because of you." Ronald stated angrily while standing up from his sitting position. "You were supposed to help me." He yelled.

Dean stood still, not knowing how to reply before suddenly a shotgun goes off making Jess flinch away. Ronald had disappeared as the three hunters turned to Bobby who fired. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." He scolded before they continued upstairs.

When they finally made it to the library, they sprang into action. Sam was making a line of salt around the area they were working. Dean was in front of the fireplace, starting to make a fire. Bobby was getting his books set up, ready to perform the spell. Jess had her shotgun aimed on defence, ready to shoot any spirits that appeared.

"Upstairs. Linen closet, red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby called out what he needed.

"Got it." Sam answered when he had finished the salt line.

"Bobby." Two little girls appeared outside the salt circle as they stared at Bobby who was frozen when he saw them. Jess turned to them, aimed her shotgun, and opened fire. The little girls disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but their laughter rang throughout the room.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Bobby continued listing what he needed.

"Opium?" Dean inquired.

"Go!" Bobby shouted at the boy before he turned around to follow his orders.

Bobby began drawing on desk to create a symbol needed for the spell. "Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up. You could've saved us." The two little girls reappeared. Jess lined up the shot before firing, making them disappear again.

Suddenly the sliding doors separating the kitchen and library slammed shut, locking Dean in the kitchen. "Dean?" Jess called out to the boy.

"I'm all right, Jess. Just keep Bobby safe so he can do the damn spell." Dean called back to the girl.

A girl with blonde hair appeared before Jess. "I assume you are Meg." Jess asked the ghost. Meg opened her mouth to reply but Jess raised her shotgun and shot Meg making her disappear. "I didn't actually want an answer." Jess mumbled to herself.

"You're a murderer." A voice sounded behind Jess, making her blood run cold. She turned around to see Corbett. Jess raised her gun to the boy, but her hands were shaking. She couldn't fire at him, so she was forced to listen to him speak.

"You killed me. You killed me the minute you let me walk into that house. You could've saved me, but you didn't." He spat, staring straight into her wide eyes.

"Jess!" She heard Bobby yell, but she was frozen in place. A shotgun rang out as Corbett vanished. "Snap out of it!" Jess turned to see Bobby lowering his shotgun as he stared at the girl.

Jess was woken from her trance as she realised the person she was meant to be guarding, saved her. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." She apologised profoundly. Bobby turned back to continue the spell while Jess went back to looking out for spirits.

Sam and Dean came from the kitchen back into the library. The hunters all helped out to set up the spell when Ronald appeared. Dean stepped forward to deal with him. "Ronald. Hey, come on, man." Dean started as he was reloading his shotgun. "I thought we were pals."

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive." Ronald replied.

Dean laughed. "Hey, come on. I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean went to shoot him but when he aimed his gun, Ronald was gone.

Bobby began chanting the spell when the windows blew open. The wind entered the room blowing everything, including the salt line. The ghosts began appearing one after the other. Dean, Sam and Jess began shooting at them while Bobby finished the spell.

As Jess was shooting, Corbett appeared before her. Jess hesitated slightly before placing a determined look on her face. She raised her shotgun and shot a salt round straight at him.

Ghost after ghost. Shot after shot. The trio eventually ran out of salt rounds. The spirits appeared and knocked the weapons out of their hands. A cabinet pushed Sam against the wall trapping him. "Sam!" Dean yelled to his brother.

"Cover Bobby." Sam wheezed out when the two little girls appeared before him.

Jess turned around to help Bobby but ran straight into Corbett. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off her feet as she struggled to breathe. Jess looked him right in the eye before gasping out. "You're. Not. Corbett."

Jess glanced out the corner to see Bobby almost finished the spell but suddenly he was attacked by Meg. She stuck her arm into his back, making him drop the bowl containing the ingredients. "Dean." He yelled.

Dean ran forward and caught the bowl before it hit the ground.

"Fireplace." Bobby managed to breath out.

Dean threw the contents of the bowl into the fire. The flames turned blue and began to light up the whole room. Jess watched as Corbett's eyes widened, like he was just realising what he was doing. His grip loosened and Jess spoke to him one last time before he disappeared. "Goodbye, Corbett. Rest well."

In a flash, the room returned to normal as all the spirits disappeared. Jess dropped to the ground after Corbett was no longer holding her in the air. She lifted her hands to her neck as she coughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Bobby." Dean ran to the older man's side to help him up from the ground after Meg had hurt him. Sam freed himself from the wall as he pushed the cabinet away. Sam ran over to Jess to check on her and help her up. The four hunters all stared at each other, still tense from the battle they just faced.

* * *

Jess came down the stairs the next morning, walking into the kitchen to get a drink. She saw Sam and they gave each other a greeting of 'good morning'. The boys had slept in the library with Sam on the couch and Dean on the floor. Currently, Dean was still on the ground as he was just waking up.

Jess filled a glass with water and leaned against the sink, watching the two brothers. Sam was putting on a flannel while Dean sat up slowly. Dean turned to look towards the kitchen way, eyes opening wide when he saw Jess standing there. Once he realised it was just Jess, he visibly relaxed but had a look of confusion.

Jess placed her glass on the bench and walked to the boys. "You all right? What's wrong, Dean?"

Jess' question made Sam look at the two. Dean glanced between Sam and Jess. He seemed on edge, breathing heavily slightly. "So, you two got no problem believing in God and angels?" He asked.

"No, not really." Sam answered casually.

"Me neither. I'm all good with it." Jess told.

Dean gave them a weird look. "So, I guess that means you two believe in the devil." He stated rather than asked.

"Why are you asking us all this?" Sam said suspiciously.

Dean told the two about his dream of Castiel appearing in the kitchen. That explained why he gave a shocked look to Jess when she was in there. What really caught their attention was when Castiel told Dean, Lilith was breaking the 66 seals to bring about the apocalypse and set Lucifer free.


	7. 7 - In The Beginning

**In The Beginning**

Dean, Sam and Jess had come back from a case involving a spirit and were in their motel room. It was almost midnight and the hunters were exhausted. The three hunters didn't bother getting changed into sleep wear and crashed onto their beds. It wasn't long before Jess fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jess slowly woke up and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes scanned the room. She bolted upright in her bed. She wasn't in the motel room, but she was somewhere familiar. It was her room. Not the one she stayed in at Bobby's. It was the one from her parents' house back in Australia. It was the house she grew up in.

Jess pushed her covers back and swung her legs off the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked the to her desk. She looked at all her items before lifting up a photo frame. It was a picture of her family. Her parents and her older sister. Jess placed the picture back down before running to her bedroom door.

She pulled it open and stepped into the corridor. "Hello." She called out. No one responded. She walked through the house, yelling for her family. "Mum! Dad! Sis!" She searched the entire house. Every room but she couldn't find anyone. Jess froze when she reached the lounge room. The entire house was empty. No one was here. "Mum, Dad, Sis, where are you?" Jess called out one last time but with no avail.

She stood alone in an empty house. She furrowed her brows, she could faintly feel something, but she didn't know what it was. Almost like someone was watching her. "Hello?" She called out. No one responded. She looked around the room but no one was there.

Jess started to panic. She was all alone. She ran to the front door and opened it. Her eyes widened. What was supposed to lead outside instead led to another room. Except, it wasn't a room from her house. She turned around to look back in her house, but it was no longer her house. This place was a different house, but Jess recognised it immediately. It was the Morton House.

"No, no, no." Jess panicked. "Not here. Anywhere but here." This wasn't the first time Jess had been here. The house was dark and quiet. Jess could feel she wasn't alone though. It wasn't the same presence she felt in her home. No, this one was different. Darker. And much more of them. The ghosts that haunted Morton House.

Jess, having no other option, walked around the house. Every step she took, the floor creaked. The air was cold, the lights were flickering. She wandered up the stairs until she reached the very top. There was a mirror on the wall. Jess tilted her head as she slowly walked up to it. She raised her arm and slowly touched the glass, watching her hand as she did so.

Her finger connected against the cold mirror. She lifted her glance to look at her reflection. Jess furrowed her brows. Something wasn't right. Then she realised, her reflection didn't do the same. Jess went wide eyed as her reflection wasn't following her actions.

In a panic, Jess stepped backwards, breathing heavily. Her reflection didn't move. Instead it stared at her with such angry eyes. Jess was frozen in fear as her reflection opened its mouth. "You killed him." It said furiously.

"W-What?" Jess stuttered. Confused and terrified by her reflection.

"You killed Corbett." It spat, bitterly.

"No, no, no." Jess answered, shaking her head repeatedly. "No. I- I didn't kill him." She looked at her reflection, tears welling in her eyes.

"You killed Corbett! You killed Corbett! You killed Corbet!" Her reflection screamed at her.

"No." Jess mumbled.

"You killed Corbett! You killed Corbett!" It continued yelling at her. Jess was trying to block out the voice by covering her ears. This didn't work as it kept screaming at her. "You killed Corbett!"

Jess snapped her eyes to her reflection. "No. I tried to save him." Jess stated.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Her reflection yelled.

Jess, full of emotions, lunged forward and punched the mirror, shattering it. Jess was breathing heavily as she watched the shards fall, seeing her reflection in each piece.

Each piece of broken glass, each reflection, suddenly looked at her before screaming angrily. "You killed him!"

Jess' eyes widened, she froze in fear as dozens of her reflection yelled at her. "You killed him! You killed him!"

Jess turned around to run but as soon as she turned, she froze. Corbett stood in front of her. He was bloodied and furious. He stared straight into her eyes. "You. Killed. Me!" He screamed at her.

Jess couldn't take it any long as she crouched down, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, screaming. "No!"

Suddenly, everything fell silent. Jess slowly opened one of her eyes, but Corbett wasn't there. She opened both eyes, removed her hands from her ears and slowly stood up. She looked around, still shaking from fear. She was no longer in the house, no mirror and no Corbett.

Instead, Jess was standing on green grass next to a lake which was glimmering as it reflected the moon's glow. Jess stared at in awe. She could no longer sense the ghosts, but she could still feel the presence of someone watching. However, she didn't care. She felt so at peace.

She stared at the lake and moon, taking in the beautiful sight. She glanced to her left and saw a large tree. She wandered over to it and placed her hand on the trunk. As soon as she made contact, hundreds of thousands of fireflies flew from the leaves, lighting up.

Jess watched as the bright fireflies flew through the night sky. They flew over the lake, their reflections sparkling. Jess jogged across the grass, towards the lake. The fireflies surrounded her as she spun around smiling and laughing. She felt like she was dancing amongst the stars. She felt so happy.

* * *

Jess slowly felt her consciousness returning as she woke up to Dean's voice. "Where's Sam?" Dean questioned.

Jess heard a male with a deep voice speaking. "425 Waterman."

Jess slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in the right direction that she could see Dean packing his things. "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. And we're not sure where it leads. So, stop it. Or we will." The same deep voice spoke.

Jess saw Dean turn to the mystery speaker with wide eyes. He finished packing and swung the duffel bag on his shoulder, heading towards the door. Jess sprung up in panic. "Dean, where are you going?"

Dean turned to her, not realising she had woken up. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit." The boy said as he continued towards the door, opening it. "Stay here."

"What? Don't leave me here-" The door shut mid-sentence. "Alone." She finished in a breath, letting out a sigh. Jess was left in a sleepy state of confusion. She suddenly remembered Dean had been talking to someone and snapped her head in their direction. There standing in the dark room was a familiar man, Castiel.

Jess pushed her covers back and lifted her legs off the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She stood slowly. "Castiel?" She asked carefully.

The angel turned his head from the door to face her. "Yes." Was all the man said to the young girl.

"Why are you here? And where's Dean going?" She asked, hating the fact she had no idea what was going on.

"I was here to speak to Dean. He is going to find his brother." The angel said flatly. It was apparent he was not interested in their conversation.

Jess remembered what he had said to Dean earlier. "What's wrong with Sam? I heard what you said to Dean about stopping him." The girl questioned the angel.

"He just needs to be stopped from his… activities." Castiel replied. Jess had no idea what he was going on about but knew she wasn't going to get more information out of him.

Jess looked at the man and realised this was her first real time meeting and speaking with him. "Nice to meet you, by the way." She tried to introduce herself. "I'm Jess."

"I know. Dean has mentioned you." Castiel stated. "This isn't our first meeting, either." He mentioned seriously.

The first part of his statement made her curious. What had Dean said to Castiel about her. The second part made Jess sigh. Castiel was so uptight and serious it was difficult to hold a conversation. "I know. But last time we met you kinda knocked me out."

Castiel stared at her. She thought he was about to apologise but instead went far away from that. "I didn't 'knock you out'." He explained with a tilt of his head. "I simply put you to sleep."

Jess was thrown so off guard that she didn't even know how to respond. "It was- It was just a figure of speech." She mumbled quietly.

"I see." The angel said. He gave her a curious look and started walking up to her. Jess instinctively took a step away from the man, but she hit the wall behind her, trapped. "Did you have a nice dream?"

Now Jess was baffled. "Huh?" The question was completely out of the blue. She looked Castiel in the eye as he stared at her. She adverted her eyes and looked at the ground. She thought back to her dream, remembering how it was a nightmare turned beautiful. It wasn't uncommon for her to have those nightmares, but they never ended happily the way it did tonight.

She thought back and remembered the presence she felt. Realising, she snapped her head back to Castiel and whispered. "You were there. You were in my dream, weren't you?" The angel simply stared at her in response. "Why were you in my dreams? Did you change it to the lake?"

"Yes. I did. I saw you having a nightmare and looked to see what was wrong." Castiel explained bluntly. Jess walked past the angel to grab a drink. She picked up a glass and filled in with water, before taking a mouthful.

"That means you saw everything, didn't you?" The girl inquired, not turning to face the man.

"Yes." Was his reply. Jess let that sink in. He had seen her at her most vulnerable state. He knew her darkest moment and feelings. He knew her struggle about Corbett's death.

She turned to face the angel. "I see." She contemplated for a moment. "Please don't tell anyone about what you saw." Castiel didn't respond but she knew he probably wouldn't say anything. Jess saw he was about to leave before she quickly piped up. "Oh, and Castiel. Thank you for the lake and fireflies. It was beautiful." She said with a small smile before the sound of wings were heard and he vanished.


	8. 8 - Metamorphosis

**Metamorphosis **

Jess had been doing as Dean instructed and stayed in the motel room. She had waited hours before Sam came back, but he was alone. He had a sad and frustrated look on his face that Jess knew it probably wasn't the best to ask what happened or where he was. Instead she decided to let him cool off and she could tell Sam was grateful she didn't pry.

A few more hours passed before the motel room door slammed open as Dean stormed in. Jess was sitting on the edge of her bed as she watched him start packing his things. Sam stood up from his chair and started questioning his brother. "Dean, what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

This statement made Jess jump up off her bed. "What? You can't leave us Dean." The girl practically begged to boy. She may not have known what happened between the brothers but there was definitely tension so thick she could cut it with a knife.

"Don't worry, Jess. You're coming with me. Pack your things." Dean reassured the girl before filling his voice with venom. "Sam doesn't need us. He and Ruby can go fight demons."

Jess may not have known what went down, but it was obvious that Sam had been with the demon Ruby. And from the sound of things, they were hunting demons. "Hold on. Dean." Sam tried to reason with his brother. Dean walked past Sam to get some more things, but Sam grabbed his arm to make him listen. "Come on, man."

Before Sam could even react, Dean turned and punched Sam straight in the face. Sam's head went to the side from the force. "Dean!" Jess cried out in objection. Dean ignored her and was solely focused on his brother.

Sam stood up straight again and faced Dean with a cut lip. "You satisfied?" He joked. This only made Dean angrier and he punched Sam in the face again.

Jess raced forward and stood between the two brothers facing Dean. "Stop it!" She scolded holding one off her hands to Dean's chest, holding him back. She turned her face, glancing over her shoulder to look at Sam. "Both of you."

Sam wiped his lip with his hand, looking at his hand he saw the blood from his cut lip. "I guess not." Sam remarked, referring to his previous question.

This only fuelled Dean further. He stepped forward, gently pushing Jess behind him to keep her out of harm's way of the incoming fight. "Do you know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?"

Jess looked between the brothers with confusion, realising something else must be going than just Sam running around with Ruby. Sam defended himself. "I'm just exorcising demons."

"With your mind!" Dean yelled angrily causing Jess to flinch from the volume and slight fear of the boy. Jess then processed Dean's words and looked at Sam with shock. He was exorcising demons with his mind? She figured out it must be his psychic powers they had told her about. Dean continued. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons. And that's it." Sam explained.

Dean lunged forward and grabbed Sam by his collar, not believing his brother. "What else can you do?"

Sam pushed his brother's hands off himself and angrily restated. "I told you."

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean said before turning around to walk away.

"Look, I should've said something. I'm sorry, Dean. I am." Sam spoke trying to explain his perspective. "But try to see the other side here."

"The other side?" Dean questioned bitterly as he turned back to face his brother.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam elaborated, voice raising slightly.

"Use the knife!" Dean yelled.

"The knife kills the victim. What I do, most of them survive. Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year." Sam tried reasoning.

Dean scoffed. "That what Ruby wants you to think? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker. And God knows where it ends."

Sam looked his brother straight in the eye. "I'm not gonna let it go too far."

Dean averted his gaze and walked to the desk. He swung his arm across the desk, making the lamp and books go flying across the room, narrowly missing Jess as she jumped out the way. Dean turned back to his brother and yelled. "It's already gone too far, Sam." He lowered his voice again, walking up to Sam slowly. "If I didn't know you. I would wanna hunt you. And so would other hunters." He stated coldly.

Those words affected Jess just as much as they affected Sam and Dean. Jess could see the tears in Sam's eyes. "You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing it works."

"No. I was gone but Bobby and Jess weren't. You left them. You chose Ruby over them." Dean started. Sam visibly flinched at the harshness in Dean's voice before glancing at Jess. Her eyes were glistening from tears swelling up. Dean words hit her hard. Jess averted her gaze from Sam's, unable to face him.

Dean continued, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Also, tell me, if it's so terrific then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did an angel tell me to stop you?"

Sam looked back at his brother with a shocked expression. "What?" Dean's comment also made Jess look at him.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God," Dean pointed upwards to the sky, "doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me that everything is all good?"

Before Sam could respond, his phone started ringing. Sam hesitantly answered his phone while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hello? Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. It's good to hear your voice too, yeah. Look, it's not a really good time right now." Sam paused and walked to his nightstand, grabbing a notebook and pen, writing something down. "Yeah, okay. Well, just give me the details. Carthage, Missouri. Looking for Jack Montgomery." Sam hung up before turning to the other two hunters.

* * *

The three hunters were currently in the Impala at night, travelling to Carthage, Missouri. Dean was driving with Sam passenger and Jess in the back. Jess was tired and was laying down in the back trying to get some sleep. She could still hear the boys talking. They had calmed down from their fight and Dean was retelling his story of how Cas sent him into the past. Jess assumed the reason Cas had appeared in her dream that night was because he was waiting for Dean to finish his adventure.

Jess had her eyes closed listening to the happiness in the boys' voice as they talked about their mum, especially Sam. "Ah! I can't believe it. Mum? A hunter?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. Boy, that woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down." Dean replied.

Jess chuckled from the back seat when she heard that. "You said 'she almost took me down'. That's code for 'she kicked my ass'." Jess spoke to Dean, opening one of her eyes, chuckling, then closing it again.

Sam laughed at Jess' comment, agreeing with her. "That's exactly what he means. She must have been so awesome." Sam turned back to Dean before asking. "How'd she look? I mean was she happy?"

"Yeah, she was awesome. You know, funny and smart. So hopeful. You know, Dad too. Until, of course." Dean trailed off his sentence. Sam sighed, facing the window. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, our parents, and now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family, murdered. And for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?" Sam stated with frustration.

Jess opened her eyes after hearing Sam's sentence. Something had caught her attention, but she didn't speak of it. However, Dean also caught it and voiced his concern. "Sam, I never said anything about demon blood." Dean turned to glance at his brother and saw his guilty reaction. "You knew about that?"

Sam decided to come clean. "Yeah, for about a year."

Dean looked at his brother in disbelief. "A whole year." He turned back to face the road in frustration.

Sam started to apologise. "Look, I should've told you. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't wanna tell me, you don't have to. It's fine." Dean said grumpily as he didn't even spare his brother a glance.

"Dean." Sam started but when he received no response, he turned to look out the window, mumbling. "Whatever."

Jess silently sighed as she rolled over, closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

* * *

The trio had made it to their destination and were currently watching a man named Jack Montgomery in his house through binoculars.

"Well, you sure that's him?" Dean asked his brother.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town." Sam replied.

Jess lowered her binoculars and leaned over the front seats to talk to the boys. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

Sam turned to face the girl. "Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird."

"Well that narrows it down." Jess mumbled sarcastically.

"All right, well I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy." Dean gestured towards the house they were spying on. "Come on, this guy's boring."

Jess sighed before looking back to the house through her binoculars. Jack was just looking in the fridge for some food, so it wasn't interesting to watch at all. Sam continued talking to his brother. "I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure."

Jess watched as Jack pulled out some chicken and started eating it like he was a wild animal. Jess didn't comment on it just because maybe he was really hungry or something. She continued watching until she saw him pull out a raw meat patty and opened the packet. However, he didn't even try to cook it. "Eh, guys. You might want to have a look at our little friend." Jess told the boys.

The three hunters watched as Jack ate the raw meat vigorously, ending up with it all over his mouth and chin. Jess lowered her binoculars and turned to the boys, mouth agape. The trio didn't know what to say until Sam spoke up. "I'd say that qualifies as weird."

* * *

The three hunters went back to their motel room after their stake out mission. Jess opened the door but as soon as she looked up, she saw a man sitting at the table drinking beer. Jess went in alert and defence mode. "Who the hell are you?" She questioned harshly.

As soon as the boys heard her, they rushed to her side, ready to fight whoever was there. As soon as Dean saw inside the room, his face lit up with a smile. "Travis. See, Sam? Told you we should've hid the beer." Dean joked to his brother while Jess watched the scene occurring in front of her.

"Smart-ass. Get over here." Travis said as he walked over to them, giving Dean a hug. "Oh, good to see you, boys." There was a chorus of "You too" from the brothers as Travis gave Sam a hug as well.

When Sam and Travis pulled apart, Travis looked him up and down before commenting. "Man, you got tall, kid. How long has it been?"

Sam thought for a second before answering. "Gotta be 10 years."

"You still a? Oh, what was it?" Travis was stuck trying to figure out the word. "A mathlete?"

Sam scoffed at the thought. "No."

Dean interrupted Sam and started patting his brother on the back. "Yep, sure is."

"Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you." Travis gestured to the two brothers. "Grown men. John would've been damn proud of you, sticking together like this."

"Yeah. No, we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family." Dean replied while there was an awkward, silent communication between the two.

Travis didn't catch the exchange and instead changed topic. "And which one of you boys were the lucky one to get the girl." Travis asked, gesturing towards Jess.

Jess became flustered and embarrassed. "Oh no. No, uh, I'm not." Jess started but was stumbling over her words.

Luckily Dean came to her rescue. "No, this one's a friend who's more like a sister."

"Ah that's too bad, fellows. She was even feisty when she first walked in. Definitely a keeper." Travis said giving the boys a glance. Travis walked over to the flustered girl and extended a hand. "The name's Travis."

Jess took his hand and shook it. "I'm Jess. Nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier."

"No, you reacted the way you should." The two let go of the handshake and Travis walked back to his seat while the boys and Jess followed. "Sorry I'm late for the dance. Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little short-handed." Travis joked while lifting his arm to show he was wearing a cast. "But before we get started…" Travis looked towards Jess.

Jess was confused as to why she was signalled out, but Dean understood. "Don't worry. She's a hunter."

"Ah, just checking. So, she even shares your lifestyle. You guys are really missing out." Travis told the boys. Jess was confused at what he was referring to, but it seemed the brothers understood. Before Jess could question, Travis changed the subject, "So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home." Sam answered the man.

"He had a hell of a case of the munchies. Topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook." Dean added.

Travis leaned back in his chair. "That's him, all right."

"What's him?" Deaned asked the older hunter.

"Boys, and girl." Travis nodded towards Jess. "We got a Rougarou on our hands."

"A Rougarou?" Dean turned towards his brother and Jess briefly before turning back to Travis. "Is that made-up? That sounds made-up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers." Travis explained with disgust. "Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

Dean became confused. "Well, that ain't this guy. He was wearing a cell phone on his belt."

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human for all intents and purposes." Travis clarified with the confused hunters.

"They go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked trying to understand the situation.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a blowfly. But most of all, they're hungry." Travis stated.

"Hungry for what?" Jess piped up curiously.

"At first, for everything. But then for long pig." Travis told them. Sam scoffed and turned away.

"Long pig?" Dean turned to his brother and Jess. Jess shrugged her shoulders, unfamiliar with the term.

"He means human flesh." Sam explained to them.

"And that is my word of the day." Dean said with a large smile, happy to have learnt a new word.

Travis continued to elaborate about a Rougarou. "Hunger grows in until they can't fight it. Until they gotta take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens."

"What happens?" Sam inquired.

"They transform completely, and fast. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever." Travis explained to them. "And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean questioned the obvious loophole.

"Let's just say it runs in his family." Travis answered vaguely.

"You mean?" Sam asked for further information.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac. Trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system." Travis told them his story.

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid. I don't think I'd had the heart. No. I wanted to wait. Make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do." Travis responded while taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room as Dean and Travis were making homemade flame throwers, supposedly fire is the only thing that kills a Rougarou. Jess was sitting back watching since she had no experience with making them and would probably just get in the way.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam commented as he saw the two already making the flame throwers to kill Jack.

"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Travis answered, hardly sparing Sam a glance.

"Well, what if he doesn't hulk out?" Sam asked causing the other three hunters to stop and pay attention. "I did a little homework. I've been checking out the lore on Rougarous."

"What, my 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis questioned with an angry look on his face. Jess frowned at the older man, not appreciating his attitude.

"What? No. No, I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't." Sam tried to explain himself but was stumbling over his words.

Dean decided to jump in and save his brother. "Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his K-Y. It's a sickness. It is."

Jess also decided to chime in to defend Sam. "It's true. He does most of the researching. He loves to find everything about a case. Besides, there nothing wrong with cross-referencing." She directed her statement at Travis, slight anger in her voice but no one noticed.

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course. But I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this Rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step." Sam explained with fascination in his voice.

"Really?" Jess perked up at the new information.

Sam elaborated with a smile on his face. "See, if they never eat human flesh they don't fully transform."

"So, what? Go vegan, stay human?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Basically. Or, in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not." Sam trailed off.

"Long pig." Dean shouted happily of his newly learnt word.

Sam nodded at his brother. "Right."

"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam." Travis stood up to pour himself some coffee. "But those are fairy tales. The fact is, every Rougarou I ever saw or heard of took that bite."

Jess piped up with some harshness in her voice. "Okay, so every Rougarou you've known of has. But that doesn't mean Jack will."

Sam stood up defensively to agree with the girl. "She's right. There's no proof Jack will take the final bite."

"So, what do we do? Sit and hope, and wait for a body count?" Travis asked sarcastically, almost mocking the two.

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way, he can fight it." Sam explained.

"Fight it?" Travis laughed at Sam. "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?" Dean nodded his head. "Right, then. So, somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That's what we are to him now. Meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy. But it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself because he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Sam shouted before storming out the room.

"What's up with your brother?" Travis turned to ask Dean.

"Don't get me started." Dean mumbled.

Jess looked away from the door Sam stormed out of. She turned to the other two but spoke mainly to Travis. "Geez, I don't know, maybe it's because he doesn't want to kill an innocent man who has done nothing wrong. So, what, he's a Rougarou? He hasn't taken the bite and as long as he hasn't, he's allowed to live. You gonna kill a man based on the fact he might do something? You may be a hunter, but you ain't human either." She spat before leaving the room, needing some fresh air.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jess were in the car driving to Jack's home to speak with the man. "We're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know I'm down. I just wanna make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Dean directed his question at Sam, but it was also meant for Jess.

"Meaning?" Sam inquired not even sparing his brother a glance.

"Odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive." Dean clarified.

"Not if he hasn't turned. You're not gonna just roast a human." Jess stared at Dean through the rear-view mirror.

Sam spoke up. "This guy has a name and a wife."

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? You heard Travis. He's gonna turn." Dean answered Sam before looking at Jess in the mirror. "They always turn."

"Maybe Jack won't. Maybe he can fight it off. Maybe he can stay human." Jess raised her voice a little at the older brother.

"Maybe he can't. That's all I'm saying." Dean responded.

"And maybe he can." Sam countered. "We'll just have to see, then, okay?"

The was a pause of silence in the car before Dean talked. "See, this is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

Sam was confused by Dean's accusation and turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Jess was carefully watching the two brothers, thinking she knew where this conversation was about to go. "You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside him. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate." Dean commented.

Jess couldn't sit back after hearing Dean speak like that to Sam. "What the hell, Dean? That's uncalled for." The girl scolded him, anger in her voice. "Sam's not the only one against this. So am I. So, why aren't you breathing down my neck too, huh?"

Dean went to respond before a voice cut the two off. "Stop the car."

"What?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Stop the car, or I will." Sam yelled as he turned to face his brother.

Dean doing as he was told, pulled the Impala over on the side of the road. Before the car had even come to a stop, Sam was already opening the door and jumping out. Once Dean had parked, he too got out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Jess decided to stay in the car as the two boys began to fight. Even if Jess stayed in the car to give them some privacy, it was pointless since the two yelled the entire time. Sam accused Dean of looking at him like he was a freak and idiot who didn't know the difference between right or wrong. When Dean asked him if he did know the difference because he had been going down a dark path, Sam exploded, explaining how he had demon blood he cannot get rid off and is just trying to make something good of it because that's the only thing he can do.

Their conversation died after that and Dean decided they should just go speak to Jack. The boys hopped back in the car and the ride was silent as they drove to Jack's house.

* * *

The three hunters arrived at Jack's house and go into his backyard where he is watering his garden. "Jack Montgomery?" Sam spoke, grabbing the man's attention. "I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean. And our friend, Jess. We need to talk."

"About?" Jack asked, confused.

"About you. About how you're changing." Sam answered, gingerly.

Jack looked stunned at the response. Jess thought he had every right to be since Sam was so straightforward. "Excuse me?"

"You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin. Your appetite's reaching, you know, Hungry, Hungry Hippo levels. How am I doing so far?" Dean remarked, obviously in one of his moods.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Jack asked with defensiveness.

Dean couldn't be bothered with the conversation. "We're people who know something about something."

Jess knew this wasn't going anywhere and the poor guy was confused so she stepped up. "We're people who can help. Please just hear us out."

Jack gave in to the young girl and they explained everything they could about the situation, but Jack was still obviously confused. "A what?"

"A Rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it's not." Dean answered, more calmly now.

"All right, I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just I don't know. I'm sick or something." Jack said trying to convince himself more than the trio in front of him.

"Your father was one of these things. Your real father. He passed it on to you." Sam tried to explain to convince the man.

Jack shook his head with a frown. "No. Are you guys listening to yourselves? You sound like-"

Dean cut him off with annoyance in his voice. "Let's skip the whole "you guys sound crazy," shall we? You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier."

"Hungrier for?" Jack asked waiting for one of them to answer.

Dean spoke up, using his newly learnt word. "Long pig. A little "Manburger Helper" may have crossed your mind already."

"No." Jack stated as he stumbled backwards a bit.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off. Others have." Jess encouraged the distressed man.

"We're not gonna lie. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming in whiskey." Dean slightly joked before turning fully serious. "But I'm telling you, you gotta say no. Or."

"Or what?" Snapped Jack, cutting Dean off.

"You feed once, and it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you." Sam intervened.

"Stop me?" Jack looked stunned. "My dad, did somebody stop him?"

The trio paused before Sam answered. "Yes."

"Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops." Jack shouted at the three.

"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger." Sam tried to reason.

"Now!" Yelled Jack.

The three saw they were starting to get the attention of neighbours and knew they had to leave. As the trio were exiting, Dean leaned slightly toward the two while whispering. "Good talk."

* * *

The trio were in the car watching Jack to make sure nothing happened. They saw him watching a young lady's apartment before he started heading towards her room.

"Damn it, Jack, no." Sam grumbled while he started grabbing his flame thrower.

"Come on." Dean said to the other two as he opened his door to get out, Sam doing the same. Jess picked up her flame thrower and swung her door open, getting out of the car.

The three ran into the apartment building, finding the room that belonged to the woman. They stood in front of the door before Dean kicked it down. The three heard the girl scream before held their flamethrowers up, ready to fight Jack.

"Wait! We're here to save you, I guess." Dean shouted to stop Jack and reassure the girl. However, the three look around and see no body is there before the lady shouts, threatening to call the police.

"We should go." Sam said turning towards the door again.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Sorry. Our bad." Jess shouted to the girl before following Sam as Dean shut the broken door behind them.

* * *

The three hunters, after their little mistake, decided to drive to Jack's house. The Impala pulled up at the Montgomery's home and the trio hopped out. Jess glanced her head seeing another vehicle pulled out the front of their house. "Who's that?" She asked out loud.

The boys turned their heads to look at what she was pointing out. Dean sighed. "I guess we now know where Travis is."

Jess realised it must be Travis' car and Sam wasn't very happy about it. "That stupid son of a bitch."

The trio entered the house and slowly started looking around, flamethrowers ready. Jess noticed the house was quiet, too quiet. The hunters walked into the living room where they saw a puddle of blood. The three exchanged a glance before following the blood trail leading behind the couch. When they made it around, all that is left on the ground is a piece of human flesh and a cast.

"Oh, God. Think that's Travis?" Dean asked while holding a hand to his face in disgust.

"What's left of him." Sam muttered. Jess closed her eyes and grit her teeth, turning her head away. She may not have particularly liked the guy or his way of hunting, but she didn't think he deserved a death like this. "Guess you were right about Jack." Sam continued.

Jess waited for Dean's reply but suddenly she heard a commotion and snapped her eyes open, to see Dean being thrown against the table. "Dean!" She and Sam shouted simultaneously.

Jess held up her flamethrower, but it was knocked out of her hands and she was pushed back against the wall. Jess looked to the attacker to see Jack, but he wasn't Jack anymore. He looked more like the creature Travis described. His skin was awful with bloodshot eyes and his mouth was covered in blood and flesh. Jess saw Sam try to use his flame thrower, but he was tackled and beaten over his head with his flame thrower.

Jack turned his face to Jess, before standing up and walking to her, flame thrower in hand. Jess was frozen in fear. "Please, Jack. Don't do this. You don't have to do this." Jack lifted his arm and hit her across her head with the flame thrower, knocking her out.

* * *

"Jess. Jess. Wake up. Can you hear me? Jess!" Someone was shaking her shoulder before Jess finally opened her eyes. She could see a blurry figure in front of her who turned out to be Sam.

Jess looked at him with confusion before remembering. "No. Jack. Where is he?" She asked in a rushed manner.

Sam held his hands up and motioned for her to relax. "Calm down. You're okay. Jack's… gone." He reassured the girl. Jess looked around and saw she was in a closet before looking back at Sam. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

Sam helped Jess walk out off the house. Jess saw scorch marks on the floor, realising someone had burnt Jack to a crisp. Dean was by the front door as the two met him. Jess had regained her balance and walked back to the car herself.

The three were driving as the boys filled Jess in what happened. Jack had knocked her and Sam unconscious and locked them in the closet. Sam talked to him trying to stop him from hurting Dean and managed to get out just in time to save his brother by burning Jack.

"You did the right thing, you know." Dean spoke up, speaking to Sam who was down about the whole incident. "That guy was a monster. There was no going back."

"He may have been a monster, but he still had some humanity left since he had the self-control to spare me and Sam." Jess voiced her opinion. "I think he could've resisted it, but I think Travis tried to start something he couldn't finish." Jess said, feeling bad for speaking ill of the dead but not regretting her statement.

The boys were silent at her words before Dean spoke. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. I guess we will never know. All we know is he took that final bite." Dean then turned to his brother. "I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it, Dean." Sam mumbled.

Dean continued. "It's just that your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me."

Sam turned to face his brother, raising his voice a little. "Look, if it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"What? You don't wanna talk? You?" Dean tried to turn the conversation more humorous.

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand." Sam responded.

Dean refused to give up. "Well, why don't you try?"

"I can't, because this thing, this blood it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I gotta deal with." Sam explained.

There was silence. "Not alone." Dean piped up. "You have me. And even Jess there in the back." Dean pointed into the backseat at the girl.

Jess gave Dean a look. "Yeah, if you ever need me just swivel around in your seat and here I am." She dead-panned.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers, it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything." Sam told the two.

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Thank you." Dean said honestly.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you two. Or for the angels, or for anybody." Sam replied as he looked at the window. "This is my choice."


	9. 9 - Monster Movie

**Monster Movie**

The three hunters were travelling to Pennsylvania. "Radio around here sucks." Dean spat before he turned it off. Sam was in the passenger seat, holding a flashlight to read the article in the paper. "Come on, man. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this. You know. Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood. And a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire."

"No, I agree. It's a hell of a case." Sam stated, not even looking at his brother.

Dean had his mouth open. "A little more gusto, please." He said, shaking his head. "You too, Jess. Don't think I don't see you back there moping." The man looked at the girl through the rear-view mirror.

Jess was sitting in the back, staring out the window with a blank expression before she turned to the mirror, meeting Dean's eyes. "I'm not moping about. I'm just confused why we are going on this random case when the world is coming to the end."

"Well, we can't save the world. Not today, anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads." Dean said with a bright smile, facing the road again before glancing at his brother. Sam had the same thoughts as Jess, so when Dean saw his face, he commented. "Come on, man. Not you too. It's like the good old days. Honest-to-goodness monster hunt. About time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black-and-white case. With a little help from Aussie girl back there."

* * *

The three hunters had entered a town full of music. It was Oktoberfest, and the town was buzzing in excitement. The trio were wearing suits to look professional as they were here for business.

"We still gotta see the new Raiders movie." Dean chimed as they entered.

"Saw it." Sam responded, glancing around the village.

Dean froze and looked at his brother with disbelief. "Without me?"

Sam looked at Dean. "You were in hell."

"It's no excuse." Dean stated with exasperation. "Fine. Whatever. Me and Jess will go watch it then." He turned with a smile to look at the girl.

"Not interested." Jess replied without even glancing at the boy.

"Pretzels. Pretzels." A stand man was yelling out to the passing crowd. Jess' eyes lit up from that and headed in that direction.

When she reached the stand she greeted the man. "Hallo." She smiled. "Drei, bitte." She said while holding three fingers up to the man. The man nodded as he wrapped up three pretzels before handing it to them to the girl. "Danke."

By this time, the two boys had wandered over. Jess handed a pretzel to each of them as they thanked the girl. "I didn't know you spoke German." Sam stated to the younger girl.

"I can't. Not fluently. We learnt German at my school so I know a few words." Jess responded as she took a bite out of her pretzel.

The three stood for a moment, surveying the town. A pretty lady walked past the trio while saying. "Guten Tag."

"Guten Tag yourself." Dean mumbled as he watched her pass, obviously checking her out.

"Do you even know what she said?" Jess asked the boy.

Dean smirked before turning to her. "Wouldn't have a clue."

Jess chuckled with a shake of her head. Sam spoke up, grabbing the other two's attention. "Hmm. Looks like that's our man." Sam nodded his head in the direction of a sheriff. The three quickly finished their pretzels before walking over.

"Sheriff Deitrich?" Sam asked when they approached the man.

"Are you three from the fed?" He responded, obviously revealing he was indeed the person they were looking for.

"Agents Angus, Young and Willows." Dean stated as the trio pulled out their ID to show the man. "We called ahead about your problem."

After glancing at their IDs, the sheriff nodded. "Right. I tell you what. Why don't we talk this out away from the crowd?"

* * *

The trio were at the morgue as the sheriff pulled out the body. He pulled to cloth back, revealing the victim's face. "Marissa Wright, 26. Just up from Larkin for the fest." The sheriff tsked with a sigh. "Terrible. Just terrible. I mean, it's the last thing this town needs in peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam added, looking at the girl's body with pity.

Jess leaned forwards a little, squinting her eyes. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the victim's neck. She couldn't see it clearly since it was on the other side.

Dean reached out and turned the victim's head towards them to get a better look. There planted on her neck were two bite holes which looked just like a vampire bite. "What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey, you got me. I mean, this killer is some kind of grade-A whacko, right? I mean, some Satan-worshipping, Anne Rice-reading gothic psycho vampire-wannabe?" The sheriff questioned, obviously not understanding what was happening in this town.

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." Sam inquired while raising his head to look at the man.

"Yeah, I wished I didn't. But the witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable." He said with a sigh, pushing the body back in.

* * *

Following the sheriff's directions, the hunters went to the bar to find their witness. "I remember you." The bartender stated to the three. It was the blonde lady from earlier who spoke to Dean in German.

Jess leaned over to Sam and sarcastically whispered. "Great. Looks like Deans reunited with 'Guten Tag' girl." This caused Sam to chuckle while Dean scowled at her, obviously hearing what she said.

Dean turned back to the woman before flirting. "Yeah, and I remember you…" He paused to read her name tag. "…Jamie. I never forget a pretty everything." He gestured all of her while she blushed from the comment.

Realising this was going nowhere, Jess intervened. "We're looking for Ed Brewer. You know where he is?"

Jamie crossed her arms. "What do you want with Ed?"

"Well, we are, uh, ahem, federal agents." Dean explained as the three showed their badges. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to-"

Jamie interrupted him. "Wait a minute. You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed." She saw his expression and cleared her throat. "Seriously?"

Dean leaned forward on the bar bench. "I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by? The rules." He ended with a wink at Jamie.

Sam took it upon himself to end the little interaction. "Okay, maverick." He said to his brother before turning to Jamie. "So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?"

* * *

The hunters had found Ed and were sitting down at a table with him. He was drinking from a large jug full of beer, common for Oktoberfest. "I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" He stated pointing his fingers at the three obviously being slightly drunk.

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer. We're different." Dean reassured the man.

"I spoke the God's-honest truth, and now I'm the town joke." Ed complained. Jess felt slight pity for the man when he said that.

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we wanna hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem." Sam stated in a serious voice to emphasis his point.

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean added on, humour in his voice that only the other two hunters caught.

Ed took another swig of his drink. "It was just after midnight. I just left here and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home." Ed was using his fingers to make them look like legs that were walking across the table. "At first I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was struggling too much. And this man, he was. Well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam inquired ready to record any details.

"Oh, he was a vampire." Ed answered without missing a beat.

Dean gave him a strange look. "Okay, right. And by that, you mean?"

"You know, a vampire." Ed said before proceeding to make noises of a vampire showing its fangs with a hiss, leaping forward slightly, hands raised. Jess recoiled back when he lunged giving him a weird look wondering what the heck the guy was doing.

The brothers looked unfazed. "So, he looked like?"

"He looked like a vampire. With the fangs, and the slicked-back hair, and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon." Ed explained with gestures.

"So, what, like your generic vampire? Dracula style?" Jess said with a slight confusion and humour.

"Exactly. Like a Dracula." Ed pointed at the girl. "Right down to the accent."

"The accent? What did he say?" Sam asked.

"You know, something like: "Stay away, mortal. The night is mine!" Ed repeated in a generic Dracula voice while covering his face slightly with his arm, as a vampire would hide away from sunlight, while also reaching out with his other hand. All three hunters were frozen stiff and wide eyed. "You do believe me, don't you?"

* * *

Dean had left to head to the bar where he was talking to Jamie. Sam and Jess thanked Ed for his time before following after him. "So, what do you think? Goth psycho vampire-wannabe, right?" Dean asked the two when they arrived.

Jess looked on the counter to see a napkin with a lipstick mark. She did see Jamie's co-worker bite down on it. "Definitely not our kind of case." Sam's voice broke Jess out her trance.

"So, you guys had me sit through that guy's testimony full of vampire re-enactments for nothing." Jess said joking, fake saltiness in her voice.

"It was an interesting interview." Dean said with a raise of his eyebrows before walking over to a table, the other two following. "But who cares? Room's paid for and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, beer and bar wenches."

Sam saw Jess give a sour look at Dean's comment before he spoke up. "Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole wench thing."

Dean smirked, accepting the challenge. "Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean yelled over at Jamie who was making his beer.

"Coming up, good sir." Jamie called back with a forced smile.

"Dude, Oktoberfest." Dean turned back with a triumphant smile.

Jess chuckled. "Try that anywhere else and watch your head be smashed into the table. Or more classy, cyanide in your drink."

"There you go." Jamie placed the beer in front of him. Jess saw Dean's expression of hesitation, knowing he was thinking about her comment. "What can I get you two?" Jamie turned to ask Sam and Jess.

"Oh, they don't drink. She's not a drinker and him. Well, he's a Christian Scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. It's a real drag on stakeouts." Dean told Jamie.

"You're funny." Jamie replied, turning to Dean.

"I'm lot more than that. Love the chance to show you. What time you get off?" Dean flirted.

"Ha, ha. Like I said, funny." She dead panned before walking away.

Sam and Jess were silently laughing at his rejection. "Hmm. Maybe it was the whole wrench thing." Jess stated with humour causing Sam to laugh harder.

"Whew. Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean brushed off her comment while leaning back.

"Come again?" Sam asked confused.

"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts none of the off-angle fingers from all the breaks. My hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude sadly that my virginity is intact." Dean finished with a smirk.

"What?" Jess choked out.

"I have been re-hymenated." Dean stated proudly.

"Re? Ha. Please. Maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that." Sam told his brother with disbelief.

"Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide." Dean explained.

Jess gave a disgusted look. "Okay, I'm out. Sam." She turned to the younger brother.

Sam understood Jess wanted to leave. "Alright, dude. Well, you go do whatever you gotta do. And we're gonna go back to the room and get some sleep." Sam and Jess left Dean to his own plan while they went to get their much deserved sleep.

* * *

A girl was drinking out of large slushie through straw, slurping it. It was the next day and the three hunters were questioning a witness of another murder. "And then it just tore Rick into little pieces." She stated flatly.

"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is but can you describe the creature?" Dean asked, trying to be sensitive.

"Oh." The girl slurped her drink again. Jess bit the inside of her cheek, hating the noise as she forced a smile for appearances. "It was a werewolf."

"A werewolf? You're sure." Sam double-checked.

"Oh, yeah. With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws and the torn-up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies." She explained.

"Of course, why would it be anything else." Jess mumbled to the boys sarcastically.

"Um. Whoa, okay, so. Thank you for your time." Dean ended the conversation while the girl slurped her drink one last time before walking away.

* * *

The trio went back to the morgue to look at the second victim's body. "First a Dracula, and now a full-on movie-time wolf man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean questioned while Sam and Jess searched for the correct name for their victim.

"Here it is." Jess pointed while Sam walked over and pulled the body out. He opened the bag, revealing the body torn to shreds.

"Damn." Dean stated while almost gagging at the first look.

"Ooh. All right. Whatever did this, wasn't a psycho wannabe." Sam lifted up a part of the victim's flesh with a pen. "Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone and deeper."

"I really hope you throw that pen away afterwards." Jess commented as she watched Sam flick the flesh back into the bag.

"Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart, limb from limb. Could be a werewolf." Dean said, steering the conversation back on topic.

"Except, look. Heart's still there, in one piece. They never leave the heart behind." Sam pointed into the chest cavity.

"Thus, I reiterate. What the hell is going on?" Dean grumbled frustratedly.

"Well, I was hoping you guys could tell me." The three turn to see the sheriff walking in. "Just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibres we found on the body. Canine, wolf hairs."

The three hunters looked at each other. "I'm getting a headache." Dean stated, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

* * *

The hunters were back at the bar having a meal. "I don't know, guys. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula Meets Wolf Man. Is that it?" Dean asked with a mouthful.

"I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem less impossible, I guess." Sam answered.

"Werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth." Dean stated, face full of confusion. "So, what, we've got a vampire and a werewolf monster-mashing this town?"

Jess spoke up. "Yeah, just if this isn't a vampire or werewolf what the heck is going around draining people's blood and ripping their bodies to shreds?"

The trio went quiet as Jamie brought beer over. "Ahh. Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon."

"This just got weird enough for our department." Dean told her, obviously referring to a previous conversation they have had.

"Well, beers are on me. And just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight." Jamie directed to last part to Dean.

Jess closed her eyes not really wanting to watch the two flirting. However, she could still hear them. "Oh, it's not another girls' night out?" Dean inquired.

Jess reopened her eyes to see Jamie smiling at him. "Doesn't have to be."

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight." Dean said.

"Okay then." Jamie finished their conversation by turning around and leaving.

Dean looked at Sam and Jess, a happy smile on his face. "Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That'd be cool." He said like nothing had just happened while taking a sip of his beer.

* * *

Once again, there was another murder. The trio were examining an Egyptian coffin after a mummy had killed the guard. "This sarcophagus isn't ancient. It's from a prop house in Philly." Sam stated as he held up a sticker he ripped off the coffin.

As Jess was the smallest of the three, she was leaning into the sarcophagus reaching for something she hidden at the bottom. She reached her arm as far as possible, grabbing something made of tin and dragging it out into her view. She sighed before holding it up for the boys to see. "That goes well with the bucket of dry ice that was stashed in it."

"Is he making his own special effects?" Sam asked, deeply confused.

"Mummy with good sense of showmanship." Dean replied.

"This is so stupid." Jess mumbled.

"Damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the crazy?" Dean asked, getting up from crouching while gesturing to everything around him.

"Yeah, we're good." Jess dismissed with a wave of her hand before Dean ran off.

* * *

"Hey. You guys all right?" Jess asked as her and Sam came to the bar after receiving a phone call from Dean that him and Jamie were attacked by Dracula.

"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." Dean started as he grabbed a cloth laying next to him. "Part of it, at least." He opened the cloth to reveal an ear. As in an actual human ear.

"Ew, what the heck Dean? Is that an ear? How's this a case solved?" Jess fired a pile of questions at the boy.

"Ripped it off Dracula's head. Touch it." Dean stated.

Jess looked at the ear before turning to Sam and stepping back, gesturing for him to do the honour. Sam gave her 'seriously, me?' face and slowly touched the ear. "Ugh." He mumbled in disgust.

"Feel familiar to you?" Dean inquired with a knowing look.

Sam's face fell. "Oh, man."

"Skin of a Shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course, this one's all whole new buckets of crazy. Oh, and this." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled something out, handing it to Sam. "I pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon."

Sam did as instructed. "It's a costume rental."

"All three monsters, the Dracula, Wolf Man, the mummy all the same critter. We need to catch this freak before he Creature-From-the-Black-Lagoons somebody." Dean stated.

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something?" Jamie asked. "And The X Files are real?"

"Hmm. No, The X Files is a TV show. This is real." Dean informed her. Jamie let out a nervous laugh while Dean took a swig of his drink.

"So, what, this guy is running around doing some sort of cosplay and killing people?" Jess questioned, thinking it sounded ridiculous.

Sam thought about Jess' question before clicking. "Oh. Okay, so the stagecraft, the costuming. It's like he's trying to re-enact his favourite monster-movie moments right down to the bloody murders."

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie piped up.

"Mina?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, it's what he called Jamie. He called me Mr. Harker." Dean explained.

"Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels. Mina, Dracula's intended bride. Harker, the fiancé that stands in the way." Sam pieced together before turning to Jamie. "Seems like he's fixating on you. Like he sees you as his bride."

"Well, lucky me. Heh." Jamie sarcastically laughed.

"But to fixate on you, probably means the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you." Jess thought out loud.

Dean immediately turned to Jamie. "Jamie, has anybody strange come to town? Somebody that has taken specific notice of you."

"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people." Jamie thought for a second. "Wait a second, there is Ed."

"'Ed Brewer' Ed?" Sam questioned further.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But I don't think he's the type of guy." Jamie elaborated.

"Where does Ed live?" Dean inquired.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theatre. I think he's the projectionist there." Jamie stuttered.

Dean pointed behind him at the doors with his thumb, giving a message to his brother who understood. "Take care of Mina?"

"Yup." Dean answered.

"Come on, Jess." Sam told the girl as the two of them walked out to go find Ed Brewer.

* * *

Sam and Jess arrived at the movie theatre and snuck in. Sam pulled out his handgun, checking he had bullets, before putting it back. He gestured Jess to do the same which she obliged.

The two kept walking further inside before they heard creepy music being played. The followed they sound which led them to see a shadow behind a curtain playing the piano. The hunters slowly walked around the curtain to see Ed playing it.

The two worked their way forward before Ed suddenly changed the music to happy and upbeat music, dancing along as he played it on the piano. Jess gave Sam a questioning look before Sam shrugged and crept up to Ed.

Ed turned around, becoming scared and standing up. Sam pushed Ed against the piano, holding a gun to his head. "You FBI guys. What did I-"

Sam cut him off. "Shut up! Okay? You know what you did."

"What?" Ed asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I know what you are." Sam threatened menacingly.

"I'm not anything. I just like to play the Casio." Ed replied. Jess thought if he was acting, he was good.

"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?" Sam said while staring at his ear. "Jess, check it out."

"What?" Ed asked while Jess did as Sam said and went up to Ed. She grabbed his ear and pulled hard. Ed cried out in pain.

"Eh, nothing happened." Jess looked at Sam.

"Maybe you didn't do it hard enough." Sam told her before he grabbed Ed's ear and tried to pry it off. Ed screamed in pain again before grabbing Sam's hand. "It's supposed to come off." Sam said in shock.

"No, it's not." Ed mumbled angrily through gritted teeth.

Sam gave an awkward smile and chuckle, looking to Jess for help. "I'm so sorry. There appears to be a little mix up." She said quickly giving Sam a look. He understood immediately and let go of Ed, putting his gun away.

The two quickly left, heading back to the bar. But when they arrived, no one was there. Sam rang Dean's phone but he didn't pick up so he left a message. "Dean, hey listen. Ed is not out guy. I'm guessing you went home with Jamie, so just give me a call, okay?" He finished before hanging up the phone.

While Sam was doing that Jess walked over to the table they were sitting at. Their things were still there and there was a broken bottle on the ground. "Sam." She called him over. The two looked at the mess and realised a fight went down. Jess walked over to the table and lifted up a napkin with a lipstick mark. "Lucy."

* * *

Sam and Jess entered Lucy's home, pulled out their guns and began searching the house. Sam went one way while Jess went another.

Jess wandered through the house until she came to large door. She carefully opened it and held her gun up, ready to shoot. She saw Jamie laying on a bed in the centre of the room. Jess lowered her weapon and ran to the girl's side. She shook Jamie's shoulders gently, waking the girl up. "Don't worry, Jamie. I'll get you out." Jess reassured the girl.

Jess heard a noise behind her, grabbed her gun and turned around. However, Dracula knocked the gun out of her hands and next to the bed. "I'm sorry but you cannot replace Mina." The shapeshifter spoke before throwing Jess against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Jess wasn't knocked out for very long and woke up to the sound of Dean's voice. "How about now you shut the hell up!"

Jess watched as Dean tried to grab his gun but the shapeshifter kicked it across the room. Jess hurriedly looked around for a weapon and spotted her gun still laying next to bed by Jamie. Jess caught her attention and gestured for her gun.

Jamie understood and kicked the weapon across the floor. Jess picked up the gun and turned to the shapeshifter. "Eat silver." She threatened before shooting him just before he attacked Dean.

The shifter turned around to face Jess. "Silver?" He asked before looking to Jamie, realising she helped Jess get the gun. "It was beauty that killed the beast. Even though it was not by your hands, do not weep Mina." Jamie gave the shapeshifter a weird and disgusted look before he continued. "Perhaps this is how the movie should end." He stumbled over to his chair and sat down before he died.

* * *

Dean and Jamie were currently making out while Sam and Jess stood awkwardly to the side. "They couldn't this before we were about to leave?" Jess grumbled to the younger brother.

Sam chuckled. "It wouldn't be Dean if they did."

The couple finally said their goodbyes as the three hunters started to leave. Jamie's voice made them turn around. "You guys saved my life, you know. So, thanks." She said before walking away.

"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, it does." Sam admitted.

"Hero gets the girl. Monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending. With a happy ending no less." Dean explained.

"Isn't the hero supposed to be the one who ganks the monster?" Jess teased while giving Dean an innocent smile.

"Hero's the one who saves the girl." Dean retorted.

Jess pondered for a second. "Last time I checked, you were supposed to be keeping a watch on her until you had to get rescued. So doesn't that make me and Sam the hero?"

Dean frowned while Sam laughed. "I guess we saved the two damsels in distress." Sam joked.

"Well, last time I checked, you were knocked unconscious on the floor until we busted in." Dean directed his comment at the girl.

"Yeah, but this unconscious girl woke up and saved your hind." Jess fought back playfully.

Dean glared at her. "I had the situation under control."

"Oh, you did? I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell. Tell you what, next time I'll sit back and let you do your hero thing." Jess joked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep pushing it kid." Dean shot back, but he had a smile on his face. The two continued to bicker all the way back to the Impala.


	10. 10 - Yellow Fever

**Yellow Fever**

The trio were currently in Rock Ridge, Colorado, inspecting a body at the morgue.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Willow, meet Frank O'Brian." The coroner stated as he unzipped the bag revealing the body.

Jess leaned closer to get a look of the man. "He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam clarified.

The coroner nodded. "Three days ago."

"But O'Brian was 44 years old and according to this…" Sam held open the file. "…A marathon runner."

The coroner shrugged. "Everyone drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

It was Dean's turn to speak up. "Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee, all heart attacks. You don't think that's strange?"

"Sounds like Maumee's problem." The coroner waved off Dean's words. "Why does the FBI give a damn anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Dean smoothly avoided the question.

The coroner was surprised. "What autopsy?"

Jess smiled innocently. "The one that you're gonna do."

* * *

Jess stood slightly further back as the coroner began cutting Frank's chest cavity open. They were all gowned up to prevent getting anything on them. "First dead body?" He asked.

Dean looked at Jess whose face was a little pale. He smirked at her before answering. "Far from it."

"Oh, good, because these suckers can get pretty ripe." The coroner stated. "Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?"

Jess stood closest to the table of tools as she looked at them. She scanned them not knowing which was which. Jess hesitantly reached and grabbed the largest tool on the table, holding it up to Dean with a questioning look. After he gave her a confirming nod, she handed the tool to the coroner.

All three hunters cringed at the sound of the ribs being cut even though they've seen much worse before. Jess had to advert her eyes until Dean's voice drew her back in. "Is that from a wedding ring?" He was holding the victim's hand which was covered in scratches. "I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department." The coroner said without a care.

"You know how he got these?" Sam asked as he turned the hand over, revealing major abrasions covering his hand and arm.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop." The coroner told like it was common sense. "Body probably got scraped up with it hit the ground."

"Or when it got dragged after hitting the ground." Jess remarked sarcastically so only Sam and Dean could hear her.

The coroner looked confused. "Huh."

"What?" Sam asked with mild concern.

"I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The coroner reached into and forcefully ripped the heart out. Jess recoiled at the action. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He said inspecting it. "Hold that a second, would you?" He passed it to Dean who awkwardly held the human heart, while Sam silently laughed at him.

The coroner continued to cut away at the chest cavity until fluid sprayed straight into Sam's face. "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." The coroner apologised while it was Dean's turn to laugh. Jess stepped away not wanting to end up like the two brothers, one holding a heart, the other covered in juice. She knew that she was the real winner here.

* * *

The hunters were in their suits waiting at the sheriff's department to be seen. Jess was fiddling with some newspapers nearby. "Nothing, nothing, and more nothing." She said with boredom. A grin spread across her face. "You know what they should put in here, _'Feds, one holds a human heart and another gets a face full of spleen juice'_."

Jess felt the eyes of the brothers turn to face her. "Too soon?" She asked sheepishly as she scratched her chin.

"Too soon, ha-ha." Dean mocked with an annoyed expression as he ripped the newspaper from her hands and threw it back on the table.

Suddenly the sheriff's door swung open. "Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my…" He paused as he saw the trio. "Who are they?"

"Federal agents." The receptionist answered.

"And you kept them waiting?" The sheriff asked in disbelief.

The officer receptionist looked astounded. "You said not to disturb."

"Come on back, fellas and lady." The sheriff ushered them to the door before halting them. "Shoes off."

Jess looked down to see the sheriff was only wearing socks. She let out a sigh as she, Dean and Sam all took their shoes off, leaving nothing but socks.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you." He shook their hands before gesturing for them to take a seat. "So, what can I do for Uncle Sam?" The sheriff asked as he sat down at his desk. He grabbed some sanitiser and put it on his hands.

Jess furrowed her brows and shared a look between herself, Dean and Sam as if to say, 'are our hands that dirty?'

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brian. We understand some of your men found his body?" Sam started the conversation.

"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were Gamecocks." The sheriff explained as Dean started laughing. The sheriff didn't see the humour. "That's our softball team's name. They're majestic animals." Jess and Sam bit their lips as the sheriff clarified this. "I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… He was a good man."

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Big heart."

Jess subtly kicked his leg but secretly she was trying to hide her laughter.

Sam saw the two trying to cover the laughter and intervened. "Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?"

"Oh, hell, yeah. Real jumpy." The sheriff said with furrowed brows.

"Do you know what scared him?" Jess asked with a tilt of her head.

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally sent some of my boys over to check on him and well, you know the rest." The sheriff told before he went into a coughing fit. He reached to grab more hand sanitiser. "So why do the feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

"No, no, it's probably nothing. Just a heart attack." Dean brushed off.

* * *

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean stated as soon as they left the sheriff's department.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those red scratches. Went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Sam recalled with suspicion.

"So something scared them to death?" Jess asked with disbelief.

Sam sighed. "All right, so what can do that?"

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra. Could be a hundred things." Dean said in annoyance.

"Yeah. So we make a list and start crossing things off." Sam suggested.

Jess let out a long sigh. "Fantastic. That's gonna take ages."

"Right. Who was the last person to see Frank O'Brian alive?" Dean asked.

"His neighbour, Mark Hutchins." Sam stated as they walked towards the Impala. "Jess think you can handle making a list of potential creatures?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me with the boring job." She complained. Sam gave her an apologetic look. "Don't worry, I'll do it." She caved at his begging puppy-dog face as they continued walking.

"Hang on, hang on." Dean stopped the other two with a panic. Jess was confused and thought something was coming so she prepared to fight. But nothing came.

"What?" Jess asked as she softly hit Dean for giving her a scare.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Dean stated. Jess and Sam looked to see four teenager boys talking on the pathway. "Let's walk this way." Dean walked in another direction, side-eyeing the boys. Jess and Sam exchanged looks of utter confusion.

* * *

While the brothers went to speak with Frank's neighbour, Jess was in the Impala creating a list of any creature that could literally scare someone to death. She was in the back with her legs up on the seats in front. Almost an hour had passed since she started.

"Vampire, werewolf, wendigo, ghost." She listed in frustration before throwing the pad of paper at the window. She chuckled to herself. "Ya know, let's just add Angel and Demon while we're at it." She remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, hey!" Dean appeared banging on the Impala's roof before poking his head through the window. "Don't throw stuff at my Baby's window." He scolded as he hopped in the driver's seat. "And feet off." He shoved her legs back down.

Sam hopped into the passenger seat. "Any luck?" Sam asked Jess.

The girl scoffed. "No, I've sat here thinking of anything I can and nothing can just scare someone to death. How was the neighbour?"

"Well, turns out Frank was a dick and his wife died 20 years ago." Sam commented.

"So, now what?" Jess inquired.

"We split up." Sam answered. "Dean goes to the county clerk's office and we search Frank's place." Sam hopped back out the Impala to go to Frank's.

"Yeah, you can use your weird senses and see if anything's there." Dean told Jess.

Jess slapped the back of Dean's head as she hopped out. She stood by the driver's door and leaned in. "Oh, would you look at that. My 'weird' senses are telling me there's an idiot in the car." Jess smirked as Dean gave a mock laughing face and picked up Jess' supernatural list.

Jess paused as she actually sensed something. She furrowed her brows and focused in on it. She couldn't quite get what it was. The feeling was most similar to a ghost but it wasn't quite right. She tilted her head slightly as she stared at Dean as he read through her list.

"Jess!" Sam called out, drawing Jess' attention away.

"Yeah, coming." She called back. She gave Dean a last look before walking to follow Sam.

* * *

Jess and Sam were searching Frank's house. Sam had the EMF detector while Jess walked from room to room, searching for any feelings.

Sam turned the machine off as he looked at Jess. "Any luck?"

Jess sighed. "Nope. Not a thing."

"Same here." Sam looked around the room. "No hex bags or sulphur either."

"Fantastic." Jess mumbled as the two left the house to meet up with Dean who was sitting in the Impala.

"Hey" Jess stated, scaring Dean with her sudden appearance. "Any luck at the county clerk's office?" She asked as she hopped in the car with Sam doing the same.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was manic depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over strung up in her motel room. Suicide." Dean explained.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam inquired.

"No, Frank was working a swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." He stated as he drove off. "How was Frank's pad?"

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom, no EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur. Jess didn't get anything either. So probably no ghost, no witches, no demons." Sam told.

"Three down and 97 to go." Dean sighed referring to Jess' list.

After a pause of silence Sam spoke. "Dude, you're going 20."

Jess look surprised and leaned to verify it for herself. "And?" Dean asked.

"That's the speed limit." Jess stated like it was obvious. She used to always tell Dean off for not doing the speed limit but gave up after he never listened.

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean asked with shock.

"Well, it was to you." Jess mumbled.

"Where are you going? That was our hotel." Sam pointed behind them.

"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Dean said sternly. "Did I just say that? That's kind of weird."

Suddenly, a noise could be heard. "You hear something?" Jess asked. Sam reached into his bag and pulled out the EMF scanner. It was going crazy when Sam pointed it at Dean.

"What the hell? Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean shouted in fear.

Jess closed her eyes and sensed. There was definitely something there. "I keep feeling something too. It's coming from you Dean." Jess added.

"Is it good, bad?" Dean asked. Before Jess could answer, Dean cut her off. "Actually don't tell me."

* * *

"Yeah, all right, Bobby. Keep looking." Sam hung up the phone before turning to Jess. They were walking back to their motel room when they heard 'Eye of the Tiger' playing from the Impala. They walked over to find Dean laying down jamming along.

Sam banged on the roof, scaring Dean. Dean hopped out and rolled up his sleeve. "Guys look at this." His forearm had abrasions on it from where he had been scratching.

"Please stop scratching that." Jess begged with a disgusted look.

Sam spoke up. "I just talked to Bobby."

Dean was scratching his arm. "And?"

"Well, you're not gonna like it." Sam prepared to drop the news. "It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?" Jess asked with a tilt of her head which received a nod from Sam.

"Oh, God, no." Dean started to freak out which caused Jess to become worried. "Yeah. I don't know what that is." Dean admitted.

"Seriously, Dean, cut it out." Jess scolded with a pout.

Sam began to explain. "Some cultures believe spirits can infect the living with disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies and started taking them to funeral homes."

"Get to the good stuff." Dean motioned for Sam to skip ahead.

"Symptoms are: You get anxious, then scared then really scared, then your heart gives out." Sam told. "Sound familiar?"

"But we haven't seen a ghost in weeks." Dean tried to reject the idea.

"I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Once a spirit infects that first person ghost sickness can spread like any sickness. Through a cough, a handshake. It's like the flu." Sam explained. "Now, Frank O'Brian was the first to die which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean stated sarcastically.

"Right. Get this. Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two." Sam added.

"A ghost infected Frank, he passed it on to the other guys then I got it from his corpse?" Dean asked with slight fear. "So now what? I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

"More like 24." Sam corrected.

"Super." Dean waved his hands in the air in frustration. "Why me? Why not you or Jess? Heck, you even got hit with spleen juice."

"Yeah. See, Bobby and I have a theory about that too. It turns out all three victims shared a certain personality type." Sam tried to choose his words carefully. "Frank was a bully, the other two: One was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer. Basically, they were all dicks."

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean questioned slight annoyance.

Sam tried to back track. "No, no, it's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon. Now this disease is returning the favour."

"I don't scare people." Dean complained.

"Dean, all we do is scare people." Sam countered.

"Then you're a dick too." Dean stated at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Apparently, I'm not."

Jess raised her hand. "Well, I'm not a dick."

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean asked trying to drop the topic.

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up." Sam offered.

Jess put on a determined face. "So, who is the ghost?"

The brother's exchanged glances. "Frank's wife? Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" Sam voiced his opinion. "Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?"

Jess glanced around to see they were standing outside of the motel room in the parking lot. "Our room's on the fourth floor. It's high." Dean admitted with worry.

Jess and Sam shared a look with each other. "We'll see if we can move us down to the first." Sam stated as he and Jess went towards the reception.

* * *

Jess was sitting on the bed doing some reading on ghost sickness. However, she couldn't find any new. It's not like she had books on her and the web was limited. A loud crash brought her out of her thoughts.

She walked out to the living area to see the clock smashed on the floor with Dean standing over it. "What did you do?" Jess questioned.

"Nothing." Dean awkwardly said while scratching his head.

Jess narrowed her eyes. "So, you're telling me the clock just fell down by itself."

Dean nodded quickly. Before Jess could speak, Sam came back to the room. He looked at the clock, Jess and Dean. "Everything alright?" He questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy." Dean answered.

"Yeah, peachy." Jess deadpanned. "Find anything?" She directed her question at Sam.

"Yeah. Jessie O'Brian's body was cremated. So I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam explained as he put a shopping bag on the table.

A scratching noise drew Jess' attention as she saw Dean itching his arm. "Hey. Quit picking at that." She scolded.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked his brother.

"Awesome. Nice to have my head on the chopping block. I almost forgot what that feels like. It's freaking delightful." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam tried to be supportive. "We'll keep looking."

Suddenly, Dean started coughing. "You okay?" Jess asked with concern. The boy didn't answer as he walked towards the sink, coughing harder. Jess and Sam followed behind him. "Dean? Dean?"

Finally Dean coughed something up into the sink. He picked it up and it looked like a wood chip. "What the-"

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have: You." Sam realised.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean pouted.

"The abrasions, this." Sam pointed to the wood chip Dean held up. "The disease, it's trying to tell us something"

"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean half-joked.

"Exactly." Sam confirmed.

* * *

The three hunters arrived at a lumber mill. It looked rundown and out of use. "I'm not going in there." Dean stated with a shake of his head.

"We need backup. You're going in, Dean." Sam told his brother.

Sam walked to the back of the car to grab the weapons. Jess watched as Dean took a swig of alcohol to calm his nerves. "Let's do this!" He shouted with determination.

"That's the spirit." Jess joked while Dean gave her a thumbs up.

However, Dean's courage quickly wore off. "It's a little spooky, isn't it?"

"Terrifying." Jess mumbled earning a small glare from Sam.

Sam started sorting through the weapons, passing a gun to Dean. "Oh, I'm not carrying that." Sam and Jess gave him a weird look. "It could go off!" He objected. He looked down and grabbed a flashlight instead. "I'll man the flashlight." He said with pride.

"You do that." Jess commented as she took the gun from Sam instead.

The trio entered the dark building to search. The EMF wasn't working due to Dean's presence and Jess couldn't sense anything either with Dean nearby.

Sam suddenly spotted something on the ground. It was a ring with 'To Frank, Love Jessie' engraved on it. "Frank O'Brian's ring."

"Why was Frank here?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"No idea. Let's keep looking." Sam answered.

As the trio kept searching, they heard a noise coming from inside a locker. Dean held the flashlight, Sam prepared to open the door and Jess aimed her gun. "On three." Sam whispered. "One, two, three."

As the locker door swung open, only a cat could be seen. Dean, however, let out a high-pitched scream, causing Jess to jump. Sam and Jess stared at him in disbelief. "That was scary." He said with a scared smile.

Sam shook his head and walked away to keep searching. Jess gently hit Dean's arm. "Stop it. You jumping makes me jump."

Eventually, the three found a desk belonging to someone named 'Luther Garland'. "Hey, this is Frank's wife." Dean stated as he found drawings of Frank's wife.

"And the plot thickens." Sam joked.

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked as he pulled the picture off the desk, accidently ripping it.

Suddenly all the machinery started up, scaring Dean. "Looks like we found the right place." Jess spoke as she looked around. "Definitely picking up something other than Dean."

Dean started pointing the light behind Jess and Sam. When Jess turned around she saw a large man. A ghost. "Hey!" Sam yelled at it.

Jess heard a noise and turned to see Dean had ran off scared. "You are kidding me." Jess mumbled with disbelief.

She shared a look with Sam until the ghost started running at them. Jess quickly lifted her gun and shot the ghost with a salt round, making it disappear.

She turned to Sam. "He ditched us." She said with annoyance.

By the time the two went back to the Impala, Dean was drinking himself away.

* * *

"This is the Garland file." The officer receptionist gave to Sam. They were back at the sheriff's department. "Is he drunk?" The man asked referring to Dean.

Jess looked at the older brother beside her. He was swaying back and forth, obviously intoxicated. "No." Sam lied.

As Sam asked questions, Jess tried to keep Dean under control. "You right there, buddy?" She asked him.

Dean looked down at her but almost straight through her. "Peachy." He smirked as he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, hands to yourself." Jess stated as she removed his arm and put it down to his side again.

She watched as she saw him slowly lifting his arm again. She put on a fake smile as she slammed his hand back down and held it there.

Dean let out a giggle and went to raise his other arm. Jess quickly stepped in front of the boy and slapped his other hand down, also holding it in place. Jess was now facing Dean. She turned to see Sam and the officer were looking at them and she gave an awkward smile.

Sam gestured for them to leave as Jess followed him, releasing Dean. When she walked to the door, she realised Dean had not followed. "Know what? You're awesome." He slurred to the receptionist.

Jess quickly walked over and grabbed Dean, dragging him out the door.

* * *

"This isn't gonna work. These badges are fake. What if we get busted? We could go to jail." Dean said in a rushed and worried manner. The hunters were going to speak to Luther's brother to find out more about his death.

"It's okay, Dean." Jess tried to comfort. "Everything's fine. This is our job." Jess slapped Dean's hand. "Stop scratching."

By the time the trio found Luther's brother, Dean was a nervous wreck. Almost blowing their cover. Sam focused on interviewing while Jess tried to make sure Dean didn't do anything stupid. Although her attention was away from the interview, she still heard most of the conversation.

Turns out Luther had a crush on Jessie at the mill. When Jessie went missing, Frank blamed Luther and killed him by dragging him up and down the front of the mill with a car by a chain around his neck.

"Now I know what these are: Road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean complained as they left the building.

"It makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion." Sam added while undoing his tie.

"Yeah, well, not slow enough. I say we burn some bones and get me healthy." Dean suggested.

"I don't think we can." Jess stated.

"What? Why not?" Dean complained.

Sam stepped up. "Jess is right. Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains. Look, we'll just have to figure something else out."

"You know what? Screw this." Dean shouted.

"Come on, Dean." Jess tried to convince him.

"No, I mean, come on, Sam, Jess. What are we doing?" Dean asked.

"We're hunting a ghost." Jess said, not sure what Dean was getting at.

"A Ghost, exactly. Who does that? Us, right. And that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters. What the hell? I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no. We search out things that want to kill us. Or eat us. You know who does that? Crazy people. We are insane." Dean ranted as he pointed to his head. But he was not finished.

"And then there's the bad diner food, and then skeevy motel rooms and the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash I mean, who wants this life, huh? Seriously? Do you two actually like being stuck in a car with me 8 hours a day, every single day?" Dean didn't leave time for an answer and instead answered himself. "I don't think so. I drive too fast, I listen to the same five albums over and over again, and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that."

Dean pointed to Sam. "And you, you're gassy. You eat half a burrito and you get toxic. And you." Dean pointed at Jess. "You sleep in the backseat. And sometimes, you snore. I mean- You know what? You can forget it." Dean began to walk off.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam began to follow.

"Stay away from me, okay? Because I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and the hellhounds, and the ghost sickness and the damn Apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. I quit." Dean left Jess and Sam in front of the Impala.

* * *

Jess sat on her bed. She was on the phone to Bobby. "Yeah, there's only four hours left. We need your help."

"_I'll be there shortly. Meet me in front of the mill_." Bobby's voice came through the phone.

"Gotcha." Jess answered. She suddenly heard a commotion from the living area. "I've got to go Bobby. See you then." Jess hung up the phone and walked out to see Sam shaking Dean.

"Dean. Dean!" He called until Dean snapped out of his trance.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

Sam turned to the girl. "I think the hallucinations have started."

"I've called Bobby. We meet in front of the mill. Let's go." Jess told as she grabbed the Impala keys, chucking them to Sam.

"You stay here." Sam ordered to Dean before the two left the room.

* * *

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked Sam and Jess. The three met up to discuss how to help Dean.

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Jess told solemnly.

"How are we doing on time?" Bobby questioned.

"We saw the coroner about 8 a.m. Monday morning. So just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?" Sam inquired.

Bobby held out a book in Japanese. "This encyclopedia of spirits dates to the Edo period."

"You can read Japanese?" Sam said with disbelief.

Jess stopped Sam. "Don't get him started. He's a show-off." She said with a smirk.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru." Bobby explained

"Does it say how to kill it?" Sam questioned.

Bobby tilted his head. "Same as usual, burn the remains."

"Anything else we can do?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says you can kill it with fear." Bobby explained.

Sam was bewildered. "So we have to scare a ghost to death? How the hell are we gonna do that?"

The plan Sam came up with: make the ghost relive it's death. "This is a crazy plan." Jess commented as the three hunters grabbed some weapons.

"Yeah, but it's the best we've got." Sam stated. "But I'm open to suggestions." Jess and Bobby raised their hands to show they were backing off. "Come on, let's start."

Jess walked alone into the empty mill. Without Dean around she could sense Luther better. She knew he was nearby. "Luther?" She called out. "I know you're there. It'd be better if you showed yourself."

There was no response. "_Any luck?_" Bobby's voice came through the radio.

"_I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's scared._" Sam replied.

Jess picked up her radio. "I can sense that's he's nearby me. But he won't show himself. His brother did say he was kind."

"_I guess we've got to make him angry._" Sam suggested. "_But how?_"

Jess sighed. "The pictures. Of Jessie. He appeared after Dean ripped one." Although Jess felt sorry for Luther, her desire to save Dean was easily more important to her.

Luther's presence near Jess disappeared. Jess realised he must have been going to Sam who was ripping the drawings. "_Bobby, punch it!_" Sam yelled through the radio.

Jess heard the Impala rev as Bobby must have been dragging Luther by a chain, reliving his death.

* * *

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked as he passed a beer to his brother.

"Iron chain, etched with spellwork." Sam explained, nodding to Bobby's handywork, as he accepted the cold beverage.

"Hmm. Well, that's a new one." Dean commented.

"That's what he was most afraid of." Sam spoke.

"It was pretty brutal though." Jess admitted. "He was a kind man. Didn't deserve to die twice."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so go team." Dean fake cheered. Jess fist pumped the air with low enthusiasm but still had a smile.

"Yeah. How are you feeling, by the way?" Sam inquired.

"Fine." Dean answered simply.

"You're sure, Dean? Because this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby double checked like a protective father.

"I'm fine. What, you wanna go hunt? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean stated, trying to defend his manliness.

"Aww." Sam playfully said.

"He's adorable." Bobby teased.

"Anyone would think he's the cute girl on the team." Jess added with a grin.

Sam, Bobby and Jess all laughed while Dean pouted. "I gotta get out here." Bobby announced. "You boys drive safe."

Jess ran up to Bobby and gave him a hug. "Bye, Bobby." She pulled away. "I'll see you again soon, right?"

Bobby rested a hand on her head. "Of course." He addressed the Winchester brothers. "You two make sure you take care of her."

"Always." Sam spoke. "And thanks for the help."

The three watched as Bobby drove away. "So, what did you see? Near the end, I mean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Well, besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean joked.

"Seriously." Sam questioned.

Dean hesitated. "Howler monkeys. The whole room full of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right." Sam said but he wasn't fully convinced and neither was Jess.

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy." Dean took a sip from his beer. He saw Jess giving him a strange look. "Nothing I couldn't handle." He ruffled her hair as he hopped in the car. "Come on, let's go."


	11. 11 - It's the Great Pumpkin

**It's the Great Pumpkin**

Dean, Sam and Jess were in a family home where a man was found dead after swallowing candy with razor blades. "Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam interviewed the distraught wife of the victim.

Dean and Jess searched through the kitchen in the meantime. Jess checked around the counters, seeing if she could sense anything, but this proved futile.

A loud noise drew Jess' attention as she turned to see Dean opening the oven. Jess wasn't the only one who saw. "The candy was never in the oven." The wife spat.

Dean closed the oven door awkwardly. "We just have to be thorough, Mrs Wallace."

Sam continued to question the wife while Jess walked to the fridge. She opened the door and poked her head inside. Seeing nothing unusual, she closed the door with a sigh. Something on the floor caught her attention. She knelt down and touched the floor where marks were indicating the fridge had been moved.

Jess signalled for Dean who came towards her. Jess pointed out what she found. Dean moved the fridge slightly before pulling out a hex bag, holding it up briefly so only Jess and Sam could see.

Jess bit her lip, knowing they were now dealing with a witch.

* * *

The motel door opened as Dean walked in snacking on candy. "How can you be eating candy after that guy choked on razor blades?" Jess asked with astonishment.

"It's Halloween." Dean replied as if stating the obvious.

Sam joined in. "For us every day is Halloween."

"You two are downers." Dean mumbled. "Find anything interesting?" Dean nodded to the laptop and books spread in front of Sam and Jess.

"Well, we're on a witch-hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam started showing Dean the contents of the bag. "Goldthread. An herb that's been extinct for 200 years. And this is Celtic." Sam stated lifting a coin. "And I don't mean some New-Age knockoff. It looks like the real deal, like 600-years-old real."

Dean reached and grabbed a black stick bone from the bag. Jess smirked as she gave him the details about the item he was holding. "And what you're holding, Dean, is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

"Oh. Gross." Dean quickly dropped the bone back on the bag.

Sam laughed. "Relax, man. It's at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better." Dean complained. "Witches, man, so frigging skeevy."

"Yeah. Well, takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with." Sam spoke with concern. "Find anything on the victim?"

Now it was Dean's turn to report. "This Luke Wallace, he was so vanilla, that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

* * *

Reports of a new death at a party led the trio to the crime scene. A young, pretty girl was being interviewed by a police officer. "I got this one." Dean said with a gleeful look on his face.

"Sure. Don't worry, we will visit you in jail. Maybe." Jess stated as she walked away to start searching for any hex bags.

Jess walked to the couch and started searching between the cushions. It wasn't long before she was joined by Sam. Her hand finally grasped something and with a sigh she pulled it out, revealing a hex bag. She passed it to Sam who discretely held it up so Dean could see. All three exchanged a knowing look.

* * *

Back in the motel room, Jess compared the items in the two hex bags, ensuring they were the same. It wasn't long before Dean spoke up. "I'm telling you, both of these vics are clean. There is no reason for wicked-bitch payback."

"Maybe because it's not about that." Sam started as he got off his bed while holding a book. "Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge."

Jess frowned and held up the two hex bags. "Don't know. These look pretty vengeful. A lot of time and effort to make them."

"Exactly." Sam pointed at Jess. "Maybe they're working a spell. Check this out: 'Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest.' Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st ."

"Halloween. Of course." Jess stated sarcastically as she chucked the hex bags back on the table. "What other day would it be."

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean inquired.

"Well, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon." Sam explained.

Jess laughed out in frustration. "Oh, this just keeps getting better."

Sam nodded his head at the girl. "And not just any demon. Samhain."

Dean was confused. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was when the veil was thinnest between the living and dead. It was Samhain's night. Masks were put on to hide from him. Sweets left on doorsteps to appease him. Faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago." Sam explained in detail.

"Samhain took a trip downstairs, the traditions stuck." Dean summarised.

"Exactly. Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies, Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." Sam said with a tilt of his head.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean joked around.

"Dean, this is serious. We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This can only be performed every 600 years." Sam said with a frown.

"Let me guess. Tomorrow night marks the 600th year?" Jess stated more than asked. She got her answer as Sam nodded solemnly.

"Sure is a lot of death for one demon." Dean remarked.

Sam had an answer for this too. "Because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

Jess rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And what exactly does he raise?"

"Dark, evil crap, and lots of it. They follow him around like the pied piper." Sam gave a half-hearted look.

"As in zombies?" Jess asked, Sam nodded. "Ghosts?" Again, Sam nodded.

"Leprechauns?" Dean piped up. Sam shot him a warning look. "Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." Dean threw Jess a look as if he should take his word for it.

Sam interrupted. "Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls. This sucker keeps on going. By night's end, we are talking every awful thing we've ever seen. Everything we fight. All in one place."

Dean realised the seriousness of it all. "It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

* * *

Dean unwrapped the candy and threw the wrapper on the seat. Jess frowned as she watched the pile of wrappers building up beside her. It wasn't long before Dean got out another candy. Jess leaned over from the passenger seat to the driver's and ripped the candy from his hands. "I think you've had enough."

"What?" Dean complained before he got out another candy and started eating it, throwing the wrapper with the rest of the pile.

"You're making a mess." Jess gestured beside them to the pile of wrappers. She looked at the candy in her hands and shoved it in her pocket. "At this rate you're gonna get indigestion."

Dean laughed before he suddenly gripped his stomach in pain. "Told you so." Jess remarked as she looked at the house they were staking out.

Dean's phone began to ring as he answered it. "Hey… Yeah, awesome. We've talked to Mrs. Razor Blade again. We've been in front of her house for hours and got a big steamy pile of nothing… I hope we find it because I'm starting to cramp like a- Son of a bitch… No, Sam, I mean, son of a bitch."

Jess looked out the window to see Tracey, the girl Dean interviewed, walking into the Wallace's house. Dean hung up the phone in a rage. "What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Blondie cheerleader told me she never heard of Luke Wallace." Dean spat.

"Looks like blondie lied." Jess commented.

"Come on." Dean said to Jess, opening the door. "Let's snoop and find out the truth."

* * *

Jess and Dean returned to their motel room after looking into Tracey's connection to the Wallace family. Dean began talking to Sam while Jess threw all the candy wrappers in the bin. "Tracy, the Wallace's babysitter. She told me she'd never even heard of Luke Wallace."

"Interesting look for a centuries-old witch." Sam remarked.

"If you were a 600-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?" Dean asked. "I would."

"Real classy, Dean." Jess stated as she sat next to Dean on his bed so they were across from Sam who was on laying on his bed with his laptop.

"Mm. Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging. Apparently, she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. Got suspended from school." Sam told us as he searched her history.

"Sounds like we've got a field trip." Jess smiled as she stood up. "Back to school we go."

* * *

The hunters arrived at the school as they stood in a room full of mask created by students. "Bring back memories?" Sam asked Dean who looked slightly out of it.

Dean panicked. "What do you mean?"

Sam laughed. "Being a teenager, all that angst. What'd you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Dean quickly answered.

"What the masks freaking you out?" Jess playfully questioned. "Kids do have a messed-up mind." She said as she tapped one of the hanging masks.

"Don't forget, you're still a kid." Sam deadpanned.

"Hardly. Besides, I can pull of the adult look." She stated with a wink.

"You gentlemen wanna talk to me?" Tracey's teacher entered the room. He paused when he saw Jess. "Excuse me, and lady. You look young though."

Jess bit her lip as Dean smirked at her. "Yeah, I'm still in training." She said to brush off his suspicions.

"Mr. Harding." Sam started.

"Oh, please, Don." Don interrupted. "Even my students call me Don."

"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean stated. "I'm Agent Geddy. This is Agent Lee and Agent Summer. We just had a few questions about Tracy Davis." The trio showed their fake badges.

"Yeah, Tracy. Bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended." Don spoke.

"You two had a violent altercation?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Morrow hadn't walked by when he did Tracy would've clawed my eyes out." Explained Don.

"Why would she do that?" Jess questioned.

"I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." Don told the hunters. "She would cover page after page with these bizarre, cryptic symbols. And then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings. Gory, primitive. She would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

"Symbols? What kind of symbols?" Sam asked. "Anything like this?" Sam showed him the symbol on the Celtic coin.

Don leaned in to get a better look. "Yeah. I think that might've been one of them."

"Know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I imagine at her apartment." Don stated.

"Her apartment?" Jess pressed for more information.

"Yeah. She got here about a year ago, alone. As I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." Don looked saddened by Tracey's personal life.

* * *

The Impala pulled into the motel carpark. Jess and Dean hopped out to see Sam walking across to them. "So, find anything?" Jess asked Sam as he approached.

"Tracy was nowhere I could find." Sam sighed in defeat. "Any luck with her friends?"

"Luck is not our style. Friends don't know where she is." Dean told.

"She could be making the third sacrifice." Sam suggested solemnly.

"Yes, thank you, Sam." Dean said sarcastically.

A young boy in an astronaut costume walked up to the hunters. "Trick or treat?"

"This is a motel." Dean gestured like it was obvious.

"So?" The boy questioned.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, patience running thin. "So we don't have any candy."

Sam spoke up. "No, we have a ton in the-"

"We did, but it's gone." Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, wonder where it all went." Jess glared daggers at the eldest brother.

Dean leaned over to talk to the boy. "Sorry, kid, we can't help you."

"I want candy." The boy shouted in retaliation.

Dean chuckled. "Well, I think you've had enough." The two gave glares at each other before Dean followed Sam towards their room door.

Jess was sure to nudge Dean before he left and gave him an angry stare. "Sorry about him." Jess squatted down to the little boy's height. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the candy from earlier. "Here you go. Happy Halloween."

The boy took it before he ran off. Jess smiled as the boy left until she heard Sam yell. "Who are you?"

Jess busted into the room only to hear Dean shouting. "Sam, wait! That's Castiel. The angel." Jess saw Sam pointing his gun at Castiel. "Him, I don't know." Jess saw there was another man in the room, back to them as he looked out the window.

"Hello, Sam." Came the deep voice of Castiel that Jess hadn't heard for a while.

"Oh, my God. Or, uh, I didn't mean to. Sorry." Sam babbled as he awkwardly shook hands with the Angel. "It's an honour. Really. I've heard a lot about you." Jess shut the door behind her and walked to stand with the brothers.

"And I you." Castiel spoke. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." The man at the window spoke. Jess narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this man already.

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles." Dean defended his brother. "Who's your friend?" Dean asked Castiel.

"This raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"Why?" Dean inquired.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked.

Dean answered. "Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel questioned.

Sam looked confused. "No, but-"

Dean cut his brother off. "We know who it is."

Castiel walked towards the drawers. "Apparently, the witch knows who you are too." He held up a hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one, two or all of you would be dead."

Jess paled. Their room was hexed. She gulped at the thought. "Thanks for that." She mumbled.

"Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked at Sam and Jess. Sam tilted his head while Jess bit her lip. "We're working on it." Dean answered.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel stated.

"What do you care?" Dean asked, slightly agitated.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Castiel explained.

Dean nodded. "So this is about your buddy Lucifer?"

The other man spoke up with an angry voice. "Lucifer is no friend of ours."

"It's just an expression." Dean clarified.

"Lucifer cannot rise. Breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel warned.

"Okay, then just tell us where the witch is and we can stop her." Jess suggested.

Castiel turned to the younger girl. "We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, we already know who she is. So, if we work together-" Sam started until he was cut off.

"Enough of this." The man at the window yelled.

Dean reached his boiling point. "Okay, who are you and why should I care?"

The man finally turned to face the hunters. Castiel handled the introduction. "This is Uriel. He's what you might call a specialist."

"A specialist of what?" Jess inquired with slight suspicion as Uriel walked over.

Uriel and Castiel exchanged glances but neither answered. "What are you gonna do?" Dean demanded.

"You, all of you, need to leave this town immediately." Castiel warned as he looked at each of them.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel admitted.

Dean was shocked. "This is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole town?"

"We're out of time." Castiel tried to explain. "This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam stated.

Uriel spoke up. "One thousand two hundred and fourteen."

"Exactly." Jess shouted. "You can't just kill them."

"This isn't the first time I've purified a city." Uriel said flatly.

Jess froze. Her voice spoke with fear, sadness and anger. "You've done this before?"

"Look, I understand, this is regrettable." Castiel tried to reason. "We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"And now this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"It's the lives of 1000 against the lives of 6 billion. There's a bigger picture here." Castiel explained.

"They are innocent people!" Jess yelled. "Why should they pay for something they had nothing to do with?"

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel told the girl before turning to Dean. "He does, and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Dean paled, avoiding eye contact with the Angel. Jess narrowed her eyes. What was going on between them?

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam stated hopefully.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel spat. Jess frowned at the Angel.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Castiel stepped back away from Dean.

"No, you can't do this. You're angels. I mean, aren't you supposed to- You're supposed to show mercy." Sam tried to convince them.

"Says who?" Uriel asked with humour.

"We have no choice." Castiel stated.

Jess stepped forward. "Of course you have a choice. Do you have no values? No thoughts for yourself? Do you not know the difference between right or wrong? Make your own choice!" She stared Castiel right in the eye.

"Jess is right." Dean agreed. "You have a choice. I mean, come on. What, you've never questioned a crap order, huh? Are you just a couple of hammers?"

"Look, even if you can't understand it have faith." Castiel reasoned.

Jess shook her head. "If having faith means letting people die, I'll throw faith away."

Castiel stared at the girl. "The plan is just."

"How could you even say that?" Sam said with disbelief.

"Because it comes from heaven. That makes it just." Castiel argued.

Dean chuckled. "Well, it must be nice to be so sure of yourselves."

Castiel turned to challenge the boy. "Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order didn't you obey?"

"Well, sorry, boys. Looks like the plans have changed." Dean fought back.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked with chuckle.

"No. But if you're gonna smite this whole town then you're gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving." Dean walked up to Uriel. "You went to the trouble of busting me out of hell I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that."

Uriel was annoyed. "I'm gonna drag you out of here myself."

"But you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem." Dean challenged before teasing the Angel. "I mean, come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something."

Dean walked back to Sam and Jess. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

Uriel tried to object. "Castiel, I will not let these-"

"Enough." Castiel shouted before addressing the hunters. "I suggest you move quickly."

Dean, Sam and Jess headed to leave the room. Jess paused before turning back to the two Angels. "Thank you for finding the hex bag." Neither of them said something. "If you can go out of your way to save the three of us, I know you can save the town." She focused mainly on Castiel. "You're not just mindless killers, you have kindness, I've seen it firsthand." With that, Jess closed the door as she left.

"Astronaut!" Dean yelled. The Impala had been egged. Jess couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she hopped in the car with the brothers. Sam seemed down. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought they'd be different." Sam stated sadly.

"Who? The angels?" Dean asked. "I tried to tell you."

"I just I mean, I thought they'd be righteous." Sam explained.

Dean laughed. "Well, they are righteous. I mean, that's kind of the problem. There's nothing more dangerous than some A-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God and heaven? And this is what I've been praying to?" Sam was really affected by the meeting.

"Look, man, I know you're into the whole God thing. You know, Jesus on a tortilla, and stuff like that. Just because there's bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying." Dean encouraged before he went down his weird comparisons. "Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game."

Jess leaned over the front seat and rested her hands on Sam's shoulders. "This meeting doesn't show their whole character. I've seen an angel's kindness, don't lose heart after one incident."

Dean spun around in his seat. "What angel kindness have you seen? When have you even met another angel?"

Jess sat back. "Where did I ever say I met another angel?"

"So, you're talking about Castiel? You got your head screwed on properly?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"Trust me, he was a dick today." Jess mumbled at the thought of the two angels wanting to kill the whole town. She slumped in her seat and stared out the window. "But I don't think that is all he has to offer."

"Whatever." Dean spoke. "You gonna figure out a way to find this witch or sit there fingering your bone?" Dean was referring to his brother who had the black bone from the hex bag.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?"

"No." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"A lot." Sam thought deeply. "I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

Jess looked at the brother's out the side of her eye. "Okay, so what can char it like that?"

"I have an idea." Sam answered. "Which means we need to make a stop."

* * *

The trio snuck back into the school as Dean lifted a kiln lid. "So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone. What's the big deal?"

Sam began rummaging through the teacher's desk. "That hex bag turned up in our room not after we talked to Tracy."

"Oh my God." Jess realised as she walked to the desk and lifted the teacher's nameplate. "It was after we talked to Don."

Sam nodded at Jess before he found a lock on the bottom draw. Sam grabbed a nearby hammer and smashed the lock off. Inside the drawer were bones that had yet to be charred.

"My God. Those are all from children." Sam stated as he stepped back from the drawer.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean commented.

* * *

The three hunters entered into Don's home to find Tracey strung up, about to be stabbed by Don. Sam fired his gun into the man's back as he collapsed to the floor.

Dean and Jess ran over to help the girl. Dean cut the rope stringing her arms up while Jess caught the girl and removed the mouth gag. "It's okay. We are here to help." Jess soothed to calm the girl.

"Thank you. He was gonna kill me. Ugh! That sick son of a bitch." Tracey spat. "I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him?" Tracey's voice suddenly changed to a more menacing tone. "How sloppy his incantation was? My brother always was a little dim."

By the time the trio realised, it was too late. Tracey raised her hand, sending the hunters backwards. Jess fell on the ground, gripping her stomach in pain.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice. His idea. But now that honour goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two-man job, you understand? So for 600 years, I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch." Tracey knelt down to Don's body. "Planning, preparing. Unbearable. The whole time, I wanted to rip his face off. Then you get him with a gun. Uh. I love that." She collected his blood before walking towards her desk.

"You know, back in the day this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well, tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracey smirked before performing an incantation.

Jess was writhing in pain as she heard Dean whisper. "What are you doing?"

Jess turned her head to see Sam wiping Don's blood on his and Dean's face. "Just follow my lead." Sam turned to Jess with his bloodied hand outstretched. "Come on." He begged.

Jess nodded as she leaned closer, trusting the boy. She felt his hand wipe across her face as a warm wetness was left behind. Jess saw Sam lay down like he was playing dead. Dean and Jess did the same.

Jess could hear the floor cracking as the demon must have been summoned. "My love. You've aged." It was Don's voice.

"This face. I can't fool you." Tracey's voice was heard.

"Your beauty is beyond time." Don spoke before a loud snap was heard. The obvious sound of a neck breaking. "Whore." Don spat.

Jess could sense the demon as he walked closer and closer. Even though her eyes were closed she could see the shadow looming over her. His foots steps walked right passed her until he disappeared out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as he stood up.

Sam tilted his head. "Halloween lore. People use to wear masks to hide from him. So I gave it a shot."

"You gave it a shot?" Jess asked with disbelief. "Oh, I'm so glad it worked."

"Where we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as the three wiped the blood off their face.

"Where would you go to raise all the dark forces of the night?" Sam questioned.

Jess thought of an idea. "The cemetery."

As the three drove to the cemetery, Sam spoke. "So this demon's pretty powerful. Might take more than the usual weapons."

Jess frowned realising where this was going. Dean caught on too. "Sam, no. You're not using your psychic whatever. Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?" Sam argued.

"Because the angels said so, for one." Dean stated.

Sam frowned. "You said they were fanatics."

"They happen to be right about this." Dean admitted even though he didn't want to.

Sam was still unconvinced. "I don't know, Dean."

"Forget the angels." Dean interrupted. "You said yourself, these powers. It's like playing with fire."

"And fire doesn't just burn one thing. It takes everything around it down too." Jess spoke from the back. Dean held up Ruby's knife up which Sam reluctantly took.

* * *

Panicked voices and screaming lead the hunters to a bunch of teenagers locked inside a room with graves. "Help them." Sam shouted at Dean and Jess.

"You're not going alone." Dean argued.

"Do it!" Sam yelled as he ran off after Don.

"Go after him." Dean ordered at Jess before turning to the kids. "Stand back! Stand back!" Dean shot the lock as the kids came running out. "Come on, come on. Get out. Move!"

Jess ran to chase after Sam until her path was blocked by a woman. Jess paused as she stared at the lady. Just she wasn't an ordinary lady, it was a ghost. She raised her hand as Jess was sent flying back. All the kids screamed. "We have a problem, Dean."

"Yeah, I've got my hands full here." Dean stated back. Jess looked to see the dead raising as Dean fought them off.

Screams from the group of teenagers drew the two hunter's attention as ghosts surrounded them. "Help them!" Dean ordered.

"Right." Jess said determinedly. She pushed herself off the ground and held her shotgun up, firing round after round as the ghosts disappeared. "Follow me!" She shouted at the terrified group as she led them out of the cemetery to the exit.

Ghosts continued to appear as they ran but Jess shot them all, making them disappear as quickly as they appeared. "Get out of here." Jess nodded for them to leave the cemetery gate. All the teenagers left without being asked twice.

By the time Jess went back to where Dean was, he was gone. Jess stomped her foot in frustration as she ran in the direction Sam had headed. She made her way through a building to see Dean at the end of the corridor. "There you are." She said with relief.

Dean didn't reply as he stared at something. Jess followed his line of sight to see Sam using his psychic powers to exorcise the demon in Don's body. The same powers he swore he wouldn't use.

* * *

Jess and Dean sat on the park bench watching the children play on the playground. "Have you spoken to Sam about it yet?" Jess asked carefully.

"Nope." Dean stated flatly before turning to face the girl. "He promised he wouldn't do it and he lied."

"I know." Jess mumbled. "But you should speak to him." Dean went to argue but Jess held up her hand and interrupted him. "Not argue with him, speak to him. Maybe there was a reason."

Dean scoffed. "What reason could he possibly have? I warned him, you warned him, the angels warned him, and yet he is so far down this rabbit hole that Ruby dragged him into he refuses to come out."

Someone on the playground caught Jess' eye. She stood up, facing Dean. "Maybe he just needs us to be there, leaning down the rabbit hole with an outstretched hand so that we can help him out."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Dean frustratedly stated.

Jess sighed with a frown. "Just think about it, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

Jess walked towards the playground. "Hey." She squatted down to the eye height of the boy from the astronaut suit. "Remember me."

The boy turned and looked at the girl. Recognition crossed his face. "Candy girl."

Jess chuckled. "Yep. That's me." The boy glanced at Dean on the park bench, hate in his eyes. "That's Dean. The guy whose car you egged."

"He deserved it." The boy spat.

Jess laughed. "You're not wrong. But I'm travelling with him so the mess you made also affected me. And I was the one who gave you candy." She pouted.

The boy averted his eyes from her gaze, obviously reflecting on his behaviour. "But to be fair, you're gonna go far in this world kid. Keep your head up." Jess ruffled the boy's hair before he smiled and ran off to continue playing.

Jess smiled as she turned to go back to Dean. She stopped when she spotted Castiel talking with the man. Jess quickly turned the other way as they both looked at her. Jess not wanting to interrupt walked to the other side of the playground. She leant against a tree waiting for Castiel and Dean to finish their conversation.

While resting with her eyes closed, Jess felt a presence next to her. She snapped her eyes open and spun around to face the creature in question. Standing there was Uriel. "Hmm. The rumours were true. You are… perceptive." Uriel choose his wording carefully.

"Uriel, right? What do you want?" She slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing much." Uriel stated casually. "Just wanted to meet you. See your gifts up close."

"What gifts?" Jess inquired with a tilt of her head.

Uriel chuckled but Jess didn't see the humour in her question. "You're a unique and special mud monkey. But just because you are does not mean you should get cocky. After all, you are still haunted by your past, what's his name." Uriel placed a hand on his chin. "Oh, right, Corbett."

Jess' eyes widened. "Seems I got the correct person." Uriel smirked. Jess bit her lip in anger. "Well, I must be going. Do try to have sweet dreams."

With the sound of flapping wings, Uriel had disappeared. "Damnit." Jess shouted as she punched the tree she had been leaning against.


	12. 12 - Wishful Thinking

**Wishful Thinking**

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean." Sam stated to his brother who was downing shots. The three hunters were at a bar. "I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?"

"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it." Dean answered with a shrug.

Sam wasn't convinced. "Maybe, but he's still an angel."

Dean slammed his shot glass on the table. "Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what-"

Dean was cut off as the waiter bounced over. "What else can I get you guys?"

"Nothing, we're good thanks." Jess told him with a smile.

The chipper waiter didn't give up. "You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?"

"No, no, we're still good." Dean raised his voice a little at the man before he finally left. He turned back to his brother. "Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?"

Jess carefully watched the eldest brother. He was acting strange so she spoke up. "Dean, look at me and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time in Hell."

Dean eyed the girl carefully. "I don't remember a thing from my time in Hell." After seeing Jess and Sam's look, Dean grew frustrated. "Guys, I don't remember!"

"Look, Dean, we just want to help." Sam said calmly.

"You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is." Dean stated before looking at Jess. "What I want to know is where you got those marks on your hand."

Jess looked down at her hand to see scratches on the knuckles from where she punched the tree. "Oh, this. This is nothing. Just scraped my hand."

The brothers didn't look convinced. "Those aren't from falling over." Dean stated. "Those marks come from punching something."

Jess could feel her heart rate increasing. "Yeah, you should see the other guy." Jess joked to try to lighten the tension. It didn't work as the boys gave her knowing looks. "Guys, it's nothing. I just skinned my hand accidently crashing against something."

"Outstanding. Dessert time?" The waiter was back and Jess was almost grateful. "Listen, bros. And bra." He nodded at Jess. "You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme."

Sam started to speak. "Uh, no extremities, please. Just the-"

"Check? All right, awesome." The waiter gave a thumbs up as he ran off.

"All right, so, where do we go from here?" Dean asked, steering away from their previous conversation.

"I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see." Sam explained.

"That's good news for once." Dean stated.

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out." Sam placed his laptop between Dean and Jess. "Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility." Dean began to choke on his beer he was drinking. "The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested, Dean"

Dean was already throwing money on the table as he stood up. "Women, showers. We got to save these people."

"Yeah, from you." Jess commented as she took a sip of her water.

* * *

In Concrete, Washington, Dean and Jess dropped Sam off at a Chinese restaurant to speak with the woman attacked. Jess and Dean in the meantime went to look at the showers where the event occurred.

Jess and Dean walked up to the main doors before Jess held her arm in front of Dean. Dean gave her a questioning look. "You ain't going in there." Jess told him.

Dean held up his hand. "What, now hold up." He placed his hand on his chest. "I'm the experienced hunter here. It's obvious I should investigate."

Jess chuckled. "Yeah, over my dead body. Anything to do with women and showers is a hazard when you're around." Jess started to walk inside. "Go buy a newspaper or something." She told him before walking inside.

Jess made her way into the showering area. Luckily nobody was in there at the moment. She focused on sensing anything around her. Nothing. To be sure, she pulled the EMF meter out of her jacket pocket, turning it on. There was no reaction. "Well, it's not a ghost." Jess mumbled to herself as she put it away.

The sound of a shower door closing caused Jess to raise her guard. She placed her hand on the handgun hidden on her person. She walked down the aisle, checking every shower stall. She reached the final one, where the door was half closed.

Jess slowly reached her hand out and pushed the door open. But nothing was there. She glanced down to see a wet footprint on the ground but no one was around. Jess relaxed but remained confused as nothing was here.

By the time Jess walked back outside, Dean and Sam were talking to an officer and a man. She hung back and waited until the boys came over. "Well, the showers were clean. No EMF, no sulphur. The best I found was a wet footprint." Jess explained. "So, what did you talk to the cop and guy about?"

"We are going Bigfoot hunting." Sam said with a smirk while Jess furrowed her brows.

* * *

The trio were walking through the woods. "What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?" Dean questioned with confusion.

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax." Sam added.

"Thank God for that." Jess commented under her breath.

Dean tried to suggest a reasonable explanation. "Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply."

The hunters paused as they stumbled across huge footprints. "Okay. What do you suppose made that?" Dean asked.

"Well, that guy you spoke to wasn't wrong. Technically, that is a 'big foot'." Jess joked.

As the trio followed the prints to a liquor store, they found it broken into. Jess surveyed all the shelves. "So, what, Bigfoot came a drank the whole store?" She asked holding up half drunken bottles.

"Hey. Check this out." Sam called to the two.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Dean questioned as the magazines had disappeared. Sam reached and picked up some fur from the rack. "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?"

The trio sat outside the store on the bench. "I got nothing." Dean confessed.

"It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?" Sam offered.

"Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of an alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny." Dean joked.

Jess watched as a little girl rode past on her bike, dropping a magazine accidently. Jess ran over and picked it up, about to yell out to the little girl but stopped. She furrowed her brows before holding it up to Sam and Dean.

"A little young for Busty Asian Beauties." Dean commented as he took the perverted magazine from Jess' hands, staring at the little girl riding around the back of the shop.

The trio watched as she returned magazines and alcohol with a sorry note. The hunters followed the girl back to her home. They walked up to her front door and knocked. The little girl answered. "Hello?"

"Hello." Jess said in a sweet, soft voice. "Are your parents home?"

"Nope." The girl said, popping the 'p'.

"No?" Dean questioned. "Um, have you seen a really, really furry-" He tried to show how tall it was until the girl cut him off.

"Is he in trouble?" She asked with a panic.

Jess chuckled slightly. "No, no, no. Not at all. We just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick." The girl explained.

Dean saw the opportunity. "Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... are, uh... teddy bear Doctors." The three held up their fake badges, glad the little girl couldn't tell what they really were for.

The girl grinned. "Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

Jess smiled. "Of course we can. That's our job."

The little girl led the trio upstairs. "He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." She knocked on the door. "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you."

She opened the door to reveal a giant teddy bear drinking while watching TV. "Close the friggen door!" It yelled.

The girl shut the door as she spoke. "See what I mean."

Jess was utterly shocked she couldn't speak but that didn't stop the little girl. "All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time- not 'ouch' sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad- says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"Ah, little girl-" Dean started.

"Audrey!" The girl cut him off.

Dean tried again. "Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?"

Audrey smiled. "I wished for it."

Jess looked confused. "You wished for it?"

She nodded. "At the wishing well."

Dean opened the bedroom door to see the teddy bear watching the news. "Look at this." It chuckled. "You believe this crap?"

Dean side-eyed it. "Not really."

"It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!" It complained.

"For tea parties!" Shouted Audrey with frustration.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" The bear was almost crying. Dean shut the door again.

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam told the girl as the three hunters moved aside. "Okay. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?"

"How?" Jess asked. "Do we shoot it, burn it?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Both?"

Dean didn't enjoy the idea. "How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands."

Sam agreed. "Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here." Sam turned back to the little girl. "Audrey. Where are your parents?"

Audrey thought briefly. "My mum wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali."

Jess got down to Audrey's level. "Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick."

"Yeah." Dean added. "He's- he's got... Lollipop disease."

Sam nodded and agreed. "Lollipop disease."

Jess rolled her eyes. "It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's really contagious." Dean explained.

"Yeah, so, is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam inquired.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street." Audrey suggested.

"Okay, can you stay with her for a few days, just until teddy's better." Jess played along.

Audrey nodded. "Okay."

"Perfect." Dean grinned. "Ah, and Audrey? Where is this wishing well?"

* * *

Following Audrey's directions, the hunters ended up at the Chinese restaurant. The walked up to the fountain just as a little boy was leaving.

"So, do you think it actually works?" Jess asked as she stared at the fountain, seeing all the coins at the bottom.

"Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam questioned.

Jess nodded her head. "Good point."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Dean grabbed a coin out his pocket.

"What are you gonna wish for?" Jess asked curiously.

Dean raised his finger to his mouth. "Shh!" He threw the coin in the fountain. "Not supposed to tell."

Suddenly a delivery man walked in. "Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?"

Dean raised his hand. "That'd be me."

The trio sat down as Dean started eating the sandwich. "I think it works. That was pretty specific."

"So the teddy bear, the sandwich, all came from the wishing well." Jess thought.

"Mm. I'm guessing this." Dean held up the newspaper he brought back at the showers about a lottery winner.

"I'm guessing that." Sam pointed to the couple on the next table. A nerdy man was making out with a beautiful woman.

Dean laughed. "That definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam started, earning a look from Dean. "But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one."

"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich." Dean commented, now earning a look from Sam. "All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on."

The Chinese waiter walked over. "Uh, gentleman. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here."

Dean saw the window of opportunity. "Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here." He reached inside his coat, pulling his badge out. Jess and Sam did the same. "Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C."

* * *

The restaurant was evacuated and the fountain water drained. Dean swept the coins. "Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see."

"Yes, nothing." The Chinese waiter stated. "We keep a clean place here."

Sam interrupted him. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you." The waiter walked away.

Dean looked at Sam. "Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" He handed Sam a coin.

Sam chuckled and handed it back. "No. Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it."

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it. You'd be some big yuppie Lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence." Dean tried to convince.

"Not what I'd wish for." Sam told.

Dean was surprised. "Seriously?"

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore." Sam explained.

Dean played along. "All right, well, what, then? What would Sammy wish for?"

Sam thought briefly. "Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody."

Dean nodded before handing the coin to Jess. "And what about you? Wish to go home to 'the land down under'?"

Jess smirked. "You trying to get rid of me?"

Dean tried to back track. "What? No, I just thought-"

"I'm just messing with you." Jess smiled. "If I was going to make a wish I'd think about it first and carefully plan my wording." She tossed the coin back to the oldest brother, thoughts of Corbett running through her head.

"Mature." Dean commented.

"Better than a sandwich." Jess chuckled looking at the fountain. "What's that?" She asked as she knelt down and tried to pick up a large coin. "Hmm. I can't lift it."

"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings." Sam spoke.

"Look out the way." Dean gently moved Jess to the side as he tried to pry the coin off.

"Lift with your legs." Sam supported.

"Is that little mother welded on there?" Dean asked giving up. "I know what we need."

Dean and Sam left momentarily to come back with a crowbar and hammer. "You have got to be kidding me." Jess deadpanned.

Dean tried to pry the coin off with the crowbar. "Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!" The Chinese waiter objected.

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will." Sam threatened as he made up a random number.

Jess stepped in. "It's best if you leave this to us. We know what we are doing." The waiter reluctantly walked away.

Dean got an idea. "Let me see that. I got an idea." He tried to move the coin by hitting the crowbar with the hammer. Except, the hammer broke, sending it flying at the waiter who cried out as he dodged the flying tool.

"Coin's magical." Sam observed.

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this." Dean commented.

Sam used some paper to trace the coin's design, handing it to Dean. "All right, here. You got to look into this."

"Where you going?" Dean inquired.

"Something just occurred to me." Sam stated as he left.

Dean shoved the paper into Jess' hands. "You look into this."

It was Jess' turn to ask. "What? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Dean stated vaguely before leaving.

Jess sighed as she stared at the paper in her hands. She had some work to do.

* * *

Jess sat at the table, laptop open as she researched the coin's design. Suddenly, Dean burst through the door. "Hey, Dean. Dean?" She questioned as he ran straight into the bathroom and began throwing up.

"Oh my-" Jess cringed at the sound. Plugging her ears with her fingers. "Whatever you have, please don't give it to me."

Not long after, the door opened as Sam walked in. "Hey." He commented, giving the girl a strange look as she had covered her ears. "What-"

He was cut off at the sound of Dean throwing up some more. When he finished he came out wiping his mouth with a towel. "The wishes turn bad. The wishes turn very bad."

Sam chuckled. "The sandwich, huh?" He turned to Jess and saw she had uncovered her ears and had research around her. "Dean gave you the job, huh? What did you find?"

"The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend." She flickered through the tabs on the laptop. "The serpent is Tiamat, which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their priests were working some serious black magic."

"They made the coin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers." Jess explained.

"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy..." Sam started.

"You get a bipolar nut job." Dean finished.

"And you get E. coli." Sam chuckled at Dean.

Jess spoke up again. "This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish..."

"It's chaos." Sam caught on. "Any way to stop it?"

Jess flicked to another tab. "Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes."

* * *

Jess was sleeping on her bed. She was furrowing her brows but no other movement could be seen. She was dreaming of Corbett again. Her confrontation with Uriel had stirred up some more nightmares. Luckily, she was drawn out of it when someone was shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Jess." It was Sam.

"What's going on?" She asked with slight confusion.

"We have a lead." He explained. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Jess lied as she got up. "Let's go." Sam didn't look too convinced but left it.

The hunters arrived at the house of the newly engaged couple, Wesley and Hope, from the restaurant after seeing the announcement in the newspaper. "Wes, you didn't tell me you hired florists." She led the three into the living room. "You're the best. I'll get my folder." She grinned and ran out the room.

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"It's 'Wes'." After seeing the hunters faces, Wes questioned. "Aren't you the guys from the health department?"

"Yeah. And florists on the side." Sam commented.

"Plus FBI." Jess added.

"And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear Doctors." Dean joked but Wes was confused. "Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know."

Sam started the interrogation. "So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" He nodded to the coins framed on the wall.

"Oh. Yeah. My grandfather gave them to me." Wes stated.

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately?" Dean asked directly. "And by 'lose' I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?"

Wes denied it. "No, I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Hope came back into the room with a folder. "Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing."

Jess stepped forward. "I reckon that would work fantastically. They would match the table clothes you have there." She pointed to one of the pictures.

Sam questioned the girl. "Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met."

Hope grinned, eyes full of love. "Oh, best day of my life. It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just…" She sighed happily. "…I just saw him for the first time. He was just glowing. Oh, just glowing."

Wes was growing uncomfortable by her story. "Uh, babe, can you get us some coffee?"

"Yes." Hope obliged as she kissed Wes over and over.

Jess screwed her face up with disgust. She had to avert her gaze as she whispered to the boys. "She's gonna eat his face off."

"They look like gaping fish." Sam added.

Dean held a hand to his mouth. "I think I vomited in my mouth a little."

Finally they pulled apart as Hope left the room. "Wes, we know. So tell us the truth." Sam demanded.

Wes caved in. "My grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II. And he brought it back. He said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, 'Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?'"

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." Sam told him.

Wes chuckled. "Oh. Ha ha, no, I'm not."

"If you don't stop it, something bad is gonna happen." Jess warned.

"Something bad. Like us." Sam threatened.

Wes screwed up his face like he was about to laugh. Jess sighed as she knew what was coming. Dean pulled out his gun, silently threatening Wes. "We really wish you'd come with us."

* * *

"I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?" Wes complained. The three hunters and Wes were in the Impala driving back to the restaurant. Jess was in the back next to Wes.

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane." Sam stated with irritation.

Wes rolled his eyes which Dean saw. "Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?"

"I wished she would love me more than anything." Wes explained.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?"

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive." Wes mumbled.

Jess stared at the man. "Well, that's not your choice to make, it's hers." She spat before frowning. "She was so passionate about planning a wedding. Dreaming of the day she married someone she actually loves."

"She does love me. That's what I wanted from the wish." Wes mumbled.

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is." Dean started. "That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, 'be careful what you wish for'?"

Suddenly, the car hit a bump and Jess hit her head against the window. "Ow! What the heck, Dean?" She rubbed her head from the pain.

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked looking around.

"I didn't see anything." Dean stated after a quick glance in his mirrors.

"Well, I've got the mark on my head now to prove something got hit." Jess complained as she leant back.

Wes was still on their previous conversation as he mocked. "Careful what you wish for. You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome."

"Easy?" Sam and Dean stated at the same time.

"Yeah. Women…" Wes looked at Jess. "…Women look at you, right? They notice you."

Jess glared at the man. "You want women to look at you? All this for something like that?" Jess was getting fired up. "You want a woman to look at you then you work hard to be worthy of her attention. Not force it on her like she's some puppet. Life isn't supposed to be easy!"

"Believe us, we do not have it easy." Sam stated.

"We are miserable." Dean added. "We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got."

"And maybe that's the point of life." Jess commented.

"Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want." Dean agreed.

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy." Sam explained.

"Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff." Dean suggested to get his point across.

Wes didn't like hearing the truth. "You know what? Hope loves me now. Completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?"

Suddenly, the four watched as a small boy tipped a car full of boys. "There you go." Jess stated, eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

Dean stopped the car and hopped out. "I'll deal with this. You take Wes to the fountain."

The three drove off, leaving Dean behind. They arrived at the restaurant and got out.

"That- That kid turned over that car like it was nothing." Wes stuttered.

"You should have seen the teddy bear." Sam mentioned.

"We don't have time for this. Come on, time to remove the coin." Jess muttered as she walked into the restaurant. She turned to see the boys hadn't followed. "Seriously?"

Jess sighed as she looked for the fountain. Standing there was Hope. "Hope?" Jess asked.

"I won't let you take him away from me." She threatened. Jess watched as a coin dropped from Hope's hand.

Jess outstretched her arm in a futile attempt to stop Hope. "No!" She shouted but the coin fell in the fountain. Jess felt her body turning hard. She looked at her feet and saw them turning to stone, working its way upwards. Jess threw one last glance at Hope before she turned to stone.

* * *

The sound of cracking could be heard until Jess was released from her stone form. She looked around confused until she saw Wes and Hope. "Hope?" Wes asked hopefully.

She gave him a weird look. "Do I know you?" She asks before walking away out the building.

"Thank you, Wes, and I'm sorry." Jess told the man. He didn't reply as he walked to the door. "Just so you know, maybe the problem isn't you. Maybe you just haven't found the right girl. The girl who will love you for you."

Wes paused as he listened before walking out the door.

* * *

"Looks like the lottery ticket that won was a 'fake'." Jess said with a grin. She was sitting next to Dean, waiting for Sam to come back.

Audrey walked by with her sunburnt parents, holding her normal sized teddy in her arms. Jess gave her a smile and a wink.

"Well, uh, coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems." Sam said as he walked over to the two.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we." Dean stated as the three got up to leave.

Dean suddenly stopped. "Hang on a second."

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

"You were right, Sam." Dean stated.

"About what?" Sam asked confused.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything." Dean admitted.

Everyone paused until Sam spoke. "So tell me about it."

"No." Dean said harshly. "I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let us help." Sam tried to persuade him.

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me?" Dean questioned. "I'm not talking about a bad day here. The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here..." Dean tapped his head. "…forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry."

Jess stepped forwards and gave Dean a hug. "You don't have to tell us. And there is nothing we can do to make it go away. Even so, just know we will always be here for you." Jess pulled away and stared him in the eyes. "Nothing will change that." She stated before walking away, towards the Impala.

She thought about Corbett but knew her pain was nothing compared to what the brothers have been through. Even if her thoughts killed her, she had to keep quiet. She wasn't going to make her insignificant pain even attempt to outweigh theirs.


	13. 13 - I Know What You Did Last Summer

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

Jess was the centre of attention. She stood at the front of the bar, singing to the crowd mostly consisting of men with beers in their hands. She smiled as she sung and put on a show.

Jess glanced over the heads of her audience to see Sam and Dean playing pool, hustling men out of their money. It looked like they had one. She grinned as she focused back on her task. Jess had not grown up playing pool, in fact she sucked at it. But she could sing so she decided to roll with it.

Jess would ask the owner of bars whether she was allowed to sing in exchange for a free meal for her and the brothers. Of course, the bar had to benefit too. Jess would draw in a crowd. The men, if not drunk already, would surely be entertained and buy more alcohol as the night went on. This was helped further when Jess would suggest more beer to the men who would all cheer in support.

Jess finished the last line of the song before the men went crazy, whooping and cheering for an encore. The best part, men would throw money at her for the entertainment. Jess laughed with the men as she knelt down to collect the money, shoving it in her pockets. She would often hear wolf whistles but ignored them.

"Give us another song!" One of the men yelled as he threw his arm in the air, beer spilling as he did so.

Jess grinned. "Careful there, you're spilling your beer. You might have to get another soon." She slyly threw in.

The man laughed. "Already planning on it, Missy."

Jess laughed as she looked for Sam and Dean. Just they weren't at the pool table. She scanned the room to see they were talking to a girl. "Sorry, fellows. Something's come up." Jess spoke as she walked towards the boys, hearing protests as she did.

When Jess reached them, they were already ending their conversation, with the girl leaving. The girl made eye contact with Jess as she froze. The two stared at each other before the girl left.

Jess quickly turned to the boys. "That's a demon." She hurriedly whispered.

"We know." Dean spat angrily.

Jess blinked dumbfoundedly. "You know?"

"That's Ruby." Dean said with hate tinging his voice.

All the pieces were falling into Jess' head. "What did she want?"

Sam answered. "Apparently a girl named Anna Milton escaped from a hospital. Demons are after her."

"What do demons want with her?" Jess inquired.

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. That's why we are going to check it out."

* * *

Sam hung up the phone as the trio drove to the hospital. "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real."

"Don't mean the case is real." Dean spat. "And this hospital's a three-day drive."

"We've driven further for less, Dean." Sam stated while Dean shook his head. "You got something to say, say it."

Jess sat up straighter in her seat. "You two." She warned. "Cut it out."

"Oh no, I'm saying it." Dean told the girl. "This sucks."

Sam gritted his teeth. "You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family." Dean shouted. "Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and you're BFF with a demon?" Dean scoffed. "Heck, you left Jess to suck up to her."

Sam tried to remain calm. "I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith. I wasn't going to put Jess in danger."

"Well, you could have rang. Told us you were fine. Told us you were at least alive." Jess started, her voice raising slightly. "But you left. And you didn't come back. No, we found you instead."

"I'm sorry." Sam said with regret. "But I had to go after Lilith and I couldn't involve you, so Ruby helped."

Dean scoffed. "Well, thanks for the thumbnail. Real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories." Sam smirked. "You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."

"Okay! Cut it out!" Jess shouted. "Both of you shut it or I swear to God I'll make you." She threatened. Whether it was her words or the brothers not wanting to share their experiences, the car fell silent.

* * *

"Of course I want to help however I can." Anna's psychologist told the hunters as they stood in Anna's room.

Sam started the interview. "Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?"

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious." The psychologist explained. "The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean commented.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door." The psychologist gestured to the door.

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam stated.

The psychologist faced the boy. "Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends. Bright future."

"What happened?" Jess inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia." The psychologist said solemnly. "Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked.

"She thought demons were everywhere." The psychologist stated, not believing it herself.

"Interesting." Dean commented as he threw Jess a glance. She nodded in understanding as she moved away, appearing to search the room.

The psychologist handed Sam a sketch book. "It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

Jess slowly walked around the room, concentrating. It was faint but she did get a feeling, a nasty one. She walked back over to the brothers to see them flipping through Anna's sketch book. There was two pages that stood out. The first page had 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations." Dean mumbled.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" The psychologist questioned after overhearing him.

It chuckled nervously. "It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation."

The psychologist gave a slight nod. "Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world." She looked at the trio. "I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

* * *

Dean knocked on the door of the Milton home. "It was faint but there had to have been a demon in that room." Jess explained.

"I wonder what they want with her." Dean mumbled as he knocked on the door again. "Maybe they're not home."

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam gestured to the cars.

Dean reached forward and tried to open the door. It was unlocked as the trio entered.

"Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" Sam called out. "We're from the Sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

Jess couldn't see anyone as she went to where the boys were. "I wonder where they are-" She started before seeing the two dead bodies on the ground with their throats slit.

Jess stumbled backwards, averting her gaze. She held a hand to her mouth.

Sam knelt down to white powder on the floor. He smelt it before grimacing with disgust. "Sulphur."

Jess instantly focused before getting the same feeling from the hospital room. "Demons." She agreed.

"Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl." Sam started.

"Yeah, they want her." Dean finished. "They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm 'Girl, Interrupted' and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Dean grabbed some envelopes off the bench.

Sam saw some family photographs. "Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?"

Jess nodded as she passed the sketches to the boy. "Check this out." Sam pointed to the drawing of a stained-glass window.

"She was drawing the window of her church." Dean realised.

"Over and over." Sam agreed. "If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

Jess sighed in realisation. "Let's find this church."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Jess made their way through the church, guns pointed and ready. As they made it to the attic, Sam pointed his gun to a person hiding.

"Anna?" Sam asked carefully, putting his gun away. Dean and Jess copied the action to show they weren't a threat. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean and our friend, Jess."

A young lady's voice rang out. "Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"

The trio exchanged glances. "Uh, yeah." Sam admitted, slighted flustered she knew his name.

A red-haired girl walked out behind the shelves. "And you're Dean. The Dean?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

Dean was confused but went along with it. "Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

Anna smiled happily. "It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us." Anna turned to Sam with a wary look. "And some of them don't like you at all."

Finally, Anna turned to Jess. "And you are Jess. The Angels are really curious about you even though you aren't a Winchester. They say you're a special human and that they haven't seen one for a long time." Jess narrowed her eyes slightly. It wasn't the first time she had been called 'special'. Uriel even called her that but she didn't know what it meant.

Anna glanced between the three hunters. "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean enquired.

Anna quickly dismissed the idea. "Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them."

Jess tilted her head. "You overhear them?"

The red-haired girl turned to Jess. "Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

Everyone slightly paused as Dean leaned forward a bit. "Like... right now?"

"Not right this second, but a lot." Anna explained. "And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" Dean questioned after thinking of the best way to describe the situation.

Anna looked relieved that someone finally understood her. "Yes. Thank you."

Sam interrupted as he carefully asked. "Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

There was no need for his gentle words as Anna was happy to answer. "I can tell you exactly. September 18th."

September 18th was a date Jess recognised. She remembered reading that in the newspaper at Bobby's when Dean come back from the dead. She turned to the said boy. "That's the exact day you came back from Hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell. 'Dean Winchester is saved'." Anna stated as she recalled the memory.

"What does this mean?" Jess asked the question everyone had on their mind.

"It's above my pay grade." Sam spoke, utterly confused.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad." Dean stated. "They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."

Anna gave a small smile before suddenly remembering something. "Hey, um, do you know if my parents are okay? I- I didn't go home. I was afraid." Anna stuttered over words in concern.

The trio didn't know how to tell her the news until a loud bang made them turn around. The girl from the pub came in. Jess realised that it was Ruby. "You got the girl. Good, let's go." She ordered quickly.

"Her face!" Anna screamed in fear as she stepped away. Jess quickly moved to Anna's side to help ease her worries.

Sam held his hands up to calm the girl down. "It's okay. She's here to help."

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Dean spat.

"We have to hurry." Ruby ignored Dean's comment.

"Why?" Dean asked not trusting the girl.

Ruby looked panicked. "Because a demon's coming. Big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

At Ruby's words, Jess focused, closing her eyes. She could still hear Dean talking, well arguing. "Well, that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here. You did." Ruby spat. "He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."

Besides Ruby's presence, Jess could sense another and it was stronger than any other demon. Jess opened her eyes with fear. "Too late." She mumbled as everyone turned to look at her.

Jess turned her head to look at the statue next to her, everyone followed her gaze. The statue had blood dripping from its eyes. "He's here."

Sam grabbed Anna by the arm and hid her in a closet. "Stay in there. Don't move." The girl nodded before he shut the door.

Sam took out a flask of Holy water but Ruby objected. "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away."

"Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean started.

Ruby cut him off. "Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die."

Sam put away the flask as the demon entered. Sam tried to use his powers to exorcise him but it didn't work. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon chuckled as he threw Sam across the room while Dean charged at him with Ruby's demon-killing knife.

Suddenly, Jess felt someone grab her wrist as she went to help the brothers. She turned to see Ruby pulling her towards the closet. "What are you doing?" Jess asked. "We have to help them."

"They can handle themselves." Ruby countered. "We need to get her out of here." She opened the closet door and forcefully grabbed Anna, who was screaming in response.

Ruby dragged the two out the church. Jess watched as Sam and Dean fought the demon until she could see them no longer.

* * *

Jess, Ruby and Anna found a cabin to hide in after they ran from the church. Jess was sitting next to Anna who was scared out of her wits. Jess glanced to look at Ruby who leaning against the wall. "So, you're Ruby." Jess stated more than questioned.

"Yeah." She smugly replied. "And I take it you're the girl who travels with Sam and Dean. Jess, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me." Jess narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't trust, or even like demons, But now she was trapped in a room with one. Sam thinks she's not bad but Sam isn't here to keep her in check.

Jess glanced back at Anna who was refusing to look at Ruby. Jess sighed as she stood up. She didn't want to leave Anna alone with Ruby but she needed to find the boys. As she was headed to the door, Ruby stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jess rolled her eyes as she turned to face Ruby. "I'm going to find Sam and Dean." Jess spun around to continue on her way until Ruby blocked her path.

"No way. There are demons out there. You go out and they find you, you might lead them back here, just like you lead them to the church." Ruby rejected Jess' plan.

"Fine. I'll be careful." Jess argued back. "I'll sense them and avoid them." She went to walk past but Ruby pushed her backwards. "What is your problem?" Jess shouted at the demon.

"At the moment, it's you." Ruby spat.

Jess glared at the girl. "Fine. I don't care if you don't like me but I don't like you either. But we need Sam and Dean."

Ruby pushed Jess backwards again. "Back off." Jess warned. She didn't have any useful weapons on her that could hurt a demon so her threat didn't hold much credibility.

"You're not wrong." Ruby admitted, catching Jess off guard.

"W- What?" Jess stumbled over her words.

Ruby sighed with frustration. "You're not wrong. We need them which is why I'll go. I have the best chance to sneak into another body to tell the boys where we are. Demons are probably watching them so if you go, they'll see you."

Jess went to object but Ruby interrupted. "You know I'm right." Jess clenched her jaw. She knew Ruby was right. "Besides you can stay and watch the girl."

"Fine. Just hurry." Jess mumbled.

Jess watched as black smoke left the girl's mouth as Ruby vanished out the cabin. Jess caught Ruby's vessel before she hit the ground and gently sat her leaning against the wall.

Jess walked back to Anna who was just staring at her feet. She sat next to the girl for a while without saying a word until she couldn't take it any longer. "Are you okay?" Jess gently asked.

"I don't know." Anna truthfully admitted before she turned to Jess with wide eyes. "Did you see that girl's face?"

Jess thought back to when Dean was being hunted by a Hellhound. He could also see a demon's true face. "No, I couldn't. But Ruby is a demon so I can imagine it's probably not pretty."

"It was terrifying. Demons are just so- so…" Anna couldn't even finish her sentence.

Jess thought briefly. She knew just what demons were like. Heartless killing machines who did nothing but torment others. "I know what you mean." Jess replied. "But maybe Ruby's not like them." Jess muttered.

She suddenly felt a presence and turned to see black smoke entering into Ruby's body. The girl stood up. "I'm not like them." She commented.

Ruby and Jess exchanged glances until Ruby broke it. "Sam and Dean are on their way."

For the first time, Anna spoke to Ruby. "What do we do now?"

Ruby looked surprised the girl talked to her. "For now, we wait."

The three sat in silence as they waited. "Hey, Ruby." Jess got the girl's attention. "I'm sorry about before. You were right and I'm sorry for what I said about hating you." Jess remembered that Ruby never said she hated Jess. "I guess the truth would be more that I hate demons, not you."

"Well, I'm still a demon so that means you still hate me." Ruby teased.

"That's not what I meant-" Jess tried to explain.

Ruby chuckled. "I know what you meant and don't worry about it."

A knock at the door made Ruby open it. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam spoke as the two brothers entered.

"Thank God you two are fine." Jess said with relief.

"You too." Sam smiled before turning to Anna. "Anna, are you okay?"

The girl had a grin. "Yeah. I think so. Jess has looked after me and shown me that Ruby's not like other demons. She saved our lives." Jess smiled that Anna had relaxed around the demon.

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean muttered. "I guess I... You know." Dean tried talking to Ruby.

"What?" The demon asked, not getting the point.

"I guess I owe you for... Sam." Dean mumbled. Jess tilted her head. He must have been referring to when Sam said Ruby helped him. There must be more to the story. It wouldn't surprise Jess if the two had fought about it. "And I just wanted... you know..."

Ruby cut him off, understanding what he meant. "Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded as Dean turned away from the girl. "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

Anna decided to speak up. "Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

The three hunters went pale. "Uh... Anna, um... Your parents..." Sam said as he sat next to her.

Anna caught on to his strange behaviour. "What about them?"

Sam looked sympathetic. "Look, I'm sorry."

"No, they're not..." Anna was practically begging. She turned to look at Jess who sadly shook her head.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Sam tried to comfort her.

Anna hung her head and held it with her hands as she cried. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know." Is all Sam could offer.

Suddenly, Anna sat upright, panic on her face. "They're coming."

"Back room." Dean ordered to Sam who instantly took Anna to hide in the back room before coming back.

The four searched for weapons until Ruby noticed something. "Where's the knife?"

Dean was hesitant to answer. "Uh... about that..."

"You're kidding." Ruby said with disbelief that the boys had lost her knife.

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean stated as he glanced at Sam, indicating he was the one who lost it.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Ruby was not happy. "Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."

Jess suddenly felt a presence. "They're here." She called out grabbing everyone's attention. The door began to rattle and shake. Jess realised something. "It's the angels." Everyone looked at her with surprise. They thought it was demons.

The door slammed open as Castiel and Uriel walked in. Jess slightly lowered her weapons while Ruby flashed her black demon eyes. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean begged, relaxing his guard.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel spat, glaring at Ruby.

The three hunters didn't answer so Castiel spoke up. "We're here for Anna."

Jess instinctively narrowed her eyes. "Here for her like... here for her?" Dean questioned.

"Stop talking." Uriel shouted. "Give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam inquired.

"No." Castiel answered. "She has to die."


	14. 14 - Heaven and Hell

**Heaven and Hell**

The three hunters and Ruby stared down the two angels before them. "You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

Uriel rolled his eyes as he stepped forward. "Out of the way."

Dean stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

Uriel didn't seem bothered. "Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." He smirked.

"So, what you plan to kill her just like you planned to wipe out that town before?" Jess commented with disgust in her voice.

Dean nodded along to the girl. "You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Castiel agreed. "And?"

"And?" Sam repeated with disbelief. "Anna's an innocent girl."

Castiel shook his head slightly, staring them in the eyes. "She is far from innocent."

Everyone went silent at his words until Sam continued. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Uriel spat as he glared at Ruby. "Now give us the girl."

The trio exchanged glances. Jess' eyes went wide at Dean while Sam tilted his head. Dean instantly understood the two as he turned to the angels. "Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." He smirked.

"Who's gonna stop us? You three?" Uriel questioned as he got closer. "Or this demon whore?" Uriel grabbed Ruby and slammed her against the wall. Dean lunged forward to attack the angel.

Jess backed up and stood in front of the door as Sam tried to convince Castiel to stop. "Cas, stop...please." Castiel ignored Sam's pleas as he touched his forehead making Sam fall to the ground.

Castiel looked up at Jess as he continued walking forwards. Jess slowly started shaking her head. "I thought you were different. I thought you _could_ be different." Jess bit her lip. "Guess I was wrong."

Castiel looked at her with an expression Jess couldn't decipher. He raised his hand but before he could make contact, Castiel was engulfed in a bright light as he and Uriel disappeared. Jess looked around as Dean helped Ruby who then helped Sam.

Jess opened the door to find Anna covered in her own blood. There was a symbol drawn on the mirror with her own blood. "Anna!" She rushed to the girl and started bandaging her wounds.

"Are they- Are they gone?" Anna stuttered.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked as he walked in the room.

Anna shook her head. "No. I sent them away... far away."

"How?" Jess looked up at the girl.

"That just popped in my head." Anna gestured to the mirror. "I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

* * *

"They'll be back." Anna mumbled as Jess started to treat Anna's wound. Sam and Dean were in another room talking while Ruby was leaning against the wall.

Jess stared straight into Anna's eyes. "We won't let them touch you."

"Yeah, and how are we going to stop them?" Ruby questioned from her place.

Jess turned to the girl with a glare. "I don't know but we will." She said through gritted teeth, annoyed that Ruby was just scaring Anna more. Jess turned back to Anna as she kept dressing the wound. "Besides, that thing you did sent them away so there's always that."

"Yeah, but I don't know what 'that' even is." Anna muttered.

Jess smiled. "Well it's better than nothing." She tugged on the bandage one last time, ensuring it was in place. "All done." She grinned.

Dean burst back into the room. "Finished?" He asked Jess.

"Not bad if I say myself." Jess smiled as she stood up. "What's up?"

"We're taking Anna somewhere safe." Dean told as he started ushering everyone out.

"Where?" Jess asked.

Dean smiled. "The very place you helped build."

* * *

"Iron walls drenched in salt." Dean knocked against the panic room wall Jess and Bobby built. "Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean reassured Anna who was sitting on a chair.

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby commented as she stood outside, talking through the open door.

"Sorry." Jess scratched her chin in embarrassment. "When we built it we didn't think there'd be a demon helping us."

"Here." Ruby threw hex bags into Dean's hands.

"Hex bags?" Jess questioned. "What are you a witch now?"

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers." Ruby explained.

"Thanks, Ruby." Dean admitted catching Ruby off guard. He turned to Anna. "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

Anna paused to listen. "It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Good. That's not troubling at all." Dean remarked sarcastically.

Anna caught it. "We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?"

Dean paused for a bit. "Nah." Jess knew he was lying.

Suddenly, Sam's voice rang out. "Hey, Dean!"

Dean turned to Anna. "Just stay here, okay?" After she nodded he turned to Jess and Ruby. "Keep an eye on her." Jess nodded as Dean went upstairs.

"Are you scared?" Anna suddenly asked Jess.

Jess was caught off guard by the question until she smiled. "Honestly, yes. But while the demons and angels have their own teams, we have ours. And frankly, even if our team is not the most powerful, I know we will win in the end."

Anna nodded before she stood up as she started heading outside the room. "Where are you going? You should stay in here where it's safe." Jess followed the girl.

"It's okay." Anna replied. "I'm just going to see Sam and Dean."

Jess thought about it but she didn't think anything bad would happen. "Do you have the hex bags?" She questioned just to be safe.

Anna held them up with a smile. Jess returned the gesture.

As they made their way up, Jess could hear them talking about Anna's life. They mentioned how Anna as a child thought her father wasn't her real one and that her real one was angry and wanted to kill her. "So, what's she hiding?" Dean asked.

Anna spoke up after rounding the corner. "Why don't you just ask me to my face?"

"I told you two to watch her." Dean muttered to Jess and Ruby.

"We are watching her." Ruby stated as she pointed to the redhead.

"Sorry, we didn't think it would be bad to walk around the house. She has the hex bags." Jess explained.

Sam ignored them. "No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Anna crossed her arms. "About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam pushed.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna ranted in a panic.

Sam nodded. "Okay. Then let's find out."

* * *

"We're here." Dean called out.

A smile spread across Jess' face as she ran out to greet their guest, Pamela. Sam was already mid conversation with her. "Know how I could tell it was you Sam?" Pam suddenly reached around and grabbed the boy. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack."

Sam looked nervous and tried to explain himself but Pam brushed it off. "Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most. Just like a girl I know. And I know she has the biggest grin on her face. Come here." She beckoned.

Jess ran forward and gave Pam a hug. "Hey, kiddo." Pam stated happily. "Seems your senses are fine as well."

Jess pulled away. "Not that again. I'm not psychic." Jess playfully rejected the idea.

"You keep telling yourself that." Jess rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me young lady." Pam teased as Jess smirked. "Now, down to business."

Pam walked towards Anna and held her hands. "Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela. Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Hi." Anna greeted. "That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." Pam smirked.

Anna looked confused. "Why?"

"They stole something from me." Pam took off her sunglasses to reveal white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Pam laughed but Jess frowned a little, feeling sorry for Pam. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is?" She led the girl into the panic room.

* * *

"Nice and relaxed." Pam spoke calmly as Anna laid on the bed in the panic room. "Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay?"

Pam began the countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pam asked Anna.

"I can hear you." Anna replied.

Jess was leaning against the wall as she watched. "Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Pam asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just did." Anna stated as she was under the hypnosis.

"Your father... What's his name?" Pam inquired trying to get to the truth.

Anna answered. "Rich Milton."

Jess bit her lip. Pam wasn't wanting to know about him but her other father. Pam remained calm. "All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

Anna began to panic. "I don't want to."

Pam tried to soothe her. "It'll be okay. Anna, just one look. That's all we need."

Anna was getting more worked up as she refused. "No."

Pam continued to push. "What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No." Anna tossed and turned as she screamed. "No!"

Jess was beginning to panic at the hysteric girl. Pam remained composed. "Calm down."

Anna continued screaming. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, you're safe." Pam said firmly.

Anna sat up with a scream. "No!" The door slammed shut, the lights exploded and the glass shattered. "He's gonna kill me!"

"It's all right, Anna." Pam reassured. Dean began to walk towards Anna out of concern. As he reached for her, Pam warned. "Dean, don't."

It was too late as Dean was thrown across the room by Anna, hurdling straight at Jess. Jess didn't have time to dodge as Dean slammed into her, both falling to the ground. Jess groaned in slight pain but could still hear Pam. "Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"

Jess and Dean were helped up by Sam as Anna woke up and sat up straight. "Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Jess asked carefully.

Anna turned to her. "Who I am."

Everyone paused until Dean spoke. "I'll bite. Who are you?"

Anna had a faint smile. "I'm an angel."

* * *

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." Anna spoke, directing her comment to Ruby who kept her distance. They moved to the living room upstairs.

Ruby didn't trust the angel. "I don't find that very reassuring."

"Neither do I." Pam added.

Anna changed the subject. "So...Castiel, Uriel. They're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Jess asked curiously.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna explained with a tilt of her head.

Dean was curious. "So, what, were they like your bosses or something?"

Anna smirked. "Try the other way around."

"Look at you." Dean was impressed as he smirked back.

Pam got back on track. "But now they want to kill you?" She wasn't convinced.

"Orders are orders." Anna said with distaste. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" Jess inquired.

Anna frowned. "I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

Dean was confused. "Meaning?"

Pam took over. "She fell to earth, became human."

Jess was surprised. "You can do that? Angels can just become humans?"

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt." Anna explained. "I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean questioned.

Anna paused to describe it. "My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked with disbelief.

Anna nodded. "The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

Ruby interrupted. "I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are."

Anna agreed. "Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her." Ruby added. "A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

Anna frowned. "I know. And that's why I'm gonna get my grace back."

"You can do that?" Sam asked.

"If I can find it." Anna explained.

Dean clarified. "So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

Anna nodded. "Something like that."

Dean clapped his hand together. "All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track." Anna admitted.

Dean turned to Jess. "Can you sense it out?"

Jess scoffed. "It's not like it has unlimited range otherwise I'd sense everything. It could be anywhere in this world. Can you narrow it down, Anna?"

Anna shook her head. "I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

Sam was interested. "Wait. You mean falling, like, literally? Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

Anna was confused. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

* * *

Sam began researching in the library with Ruby about meteor showers. Dean drove Pam home since she didn't want to be near angels. Jess was outside with Anna. "So, you're an angel." Jess started the conversation.

Anna smiled. "Yeah. I understand it must be surprising."

"Big time." Jess smirked before furrowing her brows. "But I can't sense you. Has it got to do with grace?"

Anna nodded. "Our grace is what makes us angels. Take it away and we are human." Anna turned to face Jess. "So, you can sense angels?"

Jess sat on top of one of the cars Bobby fixes up. "Something like that. I don't understand it myself." Anna sat down next to the girl.

Jess frowned. "Pam seems to think I'm psychic but I can't do anything like she can."

"So what can you do?" Anna inquired.

"I don't know." Jess rubbed her face. "I can sense angels, demons and ghosts. It doesn't always work and sometimes it happens without me turning it on. Not very reliable." Jess mumbled.

"You might be reacting to the energy they give off." Anna voiced her thoughts.

Jess mumbled. "Then sometimes I wished it wouldn't react."

"Maybe it's a gift." Anna stated hopefully.

Jess scoffed as she leant back to look at the night sky. "Uriel mentioned that as well. Something about my gifts."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What did he say?"

"That he wanted to see my gifts up close." Jess shook her head before remembering. "Hey, back at the church. You said the angels call me a special human? What does that mean?"

Anna thought for a second before deciding to explain. "There are some humans, special humans, who are able to see the true visage of angels. Hear our voices. Our true forms can be overbearing."

Jess nodded. "Wait, voices?" She thought. "I remember before meeting Castiel hearing a voice calling for Dean but everyone else saw glass shatter, lights explode and their ears bled. Is that what you mean?"

Anna nodded. "It's hard to explain, even for us. Special humans are rare. Very rare. We don't know their full capabilities. Maybe sensing energy is one of them."

Jess hummed in thought. Anna suddenly turned to face her. "But be careful. Since we don't know much, it can be dangerous. Even if you a special, don't think you are invincible to see angels true forms. We don't fully know if you can handle it."

Jess gulped. "So basically, I'm a special human with gifts but be careful since you don't know how effective they are and they might actually not stand a chance against angels?"

Anna nodded. "Then seems like you angels don't have to get so worked up about special humans. Maybe we are just like ordinary people." Jess muttered.

"Maybe." Anna smiled gently. "But special people vary even amongst themselves. Maybe you have a different fate."

The sound of a car pulling up made the two girls turn around. Dean hopped out the impala. "I'll leave you two to it." Jess said as she got up. "Oh, and Anna. Thanks." Jess smiled before she nodded at Dean and went back inside.

Sam caught her on the way as she entered. "Hey, we found something. Meet in the library." Jess nodded before Sam left to find Dean and Anna.

When everyone was finally gathered, Sam pointed to the map. "Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?" Dean questioned.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." Anna explained with a nod.

"So grace ground zero. It's not destruction. It's..." Dean left the sentence open.

"Pure creation." Anna finished.

* * *

The five were driving to find the oak tree. Dean was driving with Sam passenger. Jess was in the back sitting between Ruby and Anna. Jess saw Dean look in the rear-view mirror and laugh. "What?" Ruby spat.

"Nothing." Dean faked innocence. "It's just an angel, a demon and a human riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke."

When the five finally arrived, a huge oak stood beautifully.

"It's beautiful." Jess commented.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna explained.

After hearing that, Jess focused on the tree. She couldn't sense much, maybe since the grace landed a long time ago. Jess pouted. Was she really special?

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked.

"Not really." Anna truthfully admitted.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked glancing around.

Anna placed her hand on the tree trunk and frowned. "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

* * *

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." Dean suggested to the group who found shelter in a barn.

"What, forever?" Ruby objected.

"Well that's better than standing out in the open just waiting for them to find us." Jess agreed with the older brother. "It'll give us time to think."

"Oh, because we haven't been thinking all this time?" Ruby snapped. Jess knew it wasn't meant to be directed to her but everyone so she didn't take her words to heart. Ruby was just scared.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it." Sam warned before anyone could fight. Mainly Dean and Ruby.

However, Ruby was reaching her breaking point. "Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once."

Suddenly, Anna's voice called out. "Um... guys? The angels are talking again."

Jess walked next to the girl. "What are they saying?"

Anna tilted her head, like she was listening to something. "It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...'" She suddenly stopped talking.

Dean grew concerned. "Or what?"

Anna turned to face the boy. "...or we hurl him back to damnation."

Jess' eyes widened. They'd throw Dean back to Hell? Dean looked like a gaping fish, full of fear. Sam wasn't happy either as he desperately asked Anna. "Anna. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

Anna looked surprised. "To what? To kill them?" Sam nodded. "Nothing we could get to... Not right now."

Dean started to panic. "Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism."

Sam cut him off. "Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?"

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean shouted in desperation. That's when Sam had an idea.

* * *

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked. The three hunters and Anna were in the barn. Ruby had vanished. They were on edge.

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy." Dean stated as he drank from his flask.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Jess questioned the boy drinking early in the morning.

Dean shrugged. "It's 2 a.m. somewhere."

Jess felt a presence coming but before she could alert anyone, the doors blasted open and Castiel and Uriel entered.

Castiel focused his eyes on Anna. "Hello, Anna. It's good to see you."

Sam was shocked. "How? How did you find us?" There was a pause as the angels looked at Dean. "Dean?" Sam begged.

Dean turned to Anna. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sam demanded.

Anna caught on. "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you two. I know how their minds work."

Anna turned to Dean and began to kiss him goodbye. Jess averted her eyes to give them privacy but she saw Castiel watching them. There was an expression on his face. Like his mind was racing a mile a minute. Like he was deep in thought. Jess wondered if he was regretting.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you." Anna whispered to Dean before facing the angels. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Castiel tried to tell Anna.

Anna shook her head as she scoffed. "No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

Castiel frowned. "Still, we have a history. It's just-"

Anna finished his sentence. "Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

Suddenly a voice rang out behind them. "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." It was the demon from the church with two other demons plus an injured Ruby.

Uriel stepped forwards as the three hunters and Anna moved out his way. "How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?"

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick." The demon spat back.

Now it was Castiel's turn to step forward. "Turn around and walk away now."

The demon smirked. "Sure. Just give us the girl." He nodded to Anna. "We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste." Castiel threatened.

"Think I'll take my chances." The demon teased before the angels and demons lunged into battle with each other. Uriel exorcised the other demons but Castiel couldn't exorcise the main one. "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" He spat before beginning to exorcise Castiel.

Dean lunged forwards with a crowbar and hit the demon. It barely had any effect. "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." The demon spoke.

Jess pushed Anna further back to safety, staying in front to protect her. However, the demon began to attack Dean and Sam with his powers and they couldn't breathe. "No!" Jess cried out as she ran forwards, punching the demon.

The demon grabbed her by the throat. "And who do we have here?" His voice laced with venom.

Jess struggled to breathe as she couldn't get out his grasp. She saw Anna run up to Uriel and rip his pendant off, throwing it to the ground, releasing a blue substance. Jess assumed it was grace.

White light flowed into Anna's mouth as a bright light begin emitting from her body. "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" She cried out in warning.

The demon holding Jess suddenly turned her to face the angel, forcing her eyes open. Jess was unable to close her eyes as Anna exploded in light, the true form of an angel. Jess felt the demon disappear while she screamed. She felt like her whole body was burning.

Suddenly, the light disappeared and Anna was gone. Jess dropped to the ground, eyes shut. She heard people calling her name as someone held her. She managed to open her eyes to see Sam holding her and Dean squatted in front.

"Jess, are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

Jess paused for a second until she replied. "I'm okay."

"No pain, no nothing?" Sam clarified.

Jess shook her head. "At the time but I'm fine now." She raised her hand to gently touch her eyes. "My eyes aren't burnt out."

"Guess that proves she is definitely a special human." Castiel commented.

"No thanks to you guys." Dean spat. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over." Uriel warned.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean teased before the two angels disappeared.

Sam helped Jess up and passed her to Dean before going to help Ruby. "What took you so long to get here?" Dean questioned.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby remarked.

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once. Angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean complimented.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Yeah, now you're just bragging." Dean commented playfully.

Sam chuckled. "So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is."

Dean frowned. "I doubt it."

Jess looked at the hunter. There was still so much to learn about angels.

* * *

"I can't believe we made it out of there." Dean commented as he leant against the hood of the impala, talking to his brother who was sitting on the hood. Dean held out his beer bottle and clinked it against Sam's. "You okay in there, Jess?"

A groan was heard from backseat of the car. Jess was laying down as she began to feel unwell. "Leave me alone." She muttered, no malice in her voice.

She could hear Dean chuckle before he eventually started talking to his brother again. "I know you heard him. Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise."

"I heard him." Sam replied. Jess focused on their conversation. She had also heard the demon say that.

Dean was surprised. "You're not curious?"

Sam sighed "Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing."

There was a moment of silence before Dean decided to explain. "It wasn't four months, you know. It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years."

Jess could feel the sadness spread throughout her whole body before it was quickly overcome by pain. "My God." Sam said with empathy.

Dean's voice was strained. "They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over."

Dean took another swig of his drink. "And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't." Dean's voice was breaking.

"And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." A tear rolled down Dean's cheek. "The- The things that I did to them." Dean was barely holding it together.

"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have." Sam tried to comfort him.

By this point Dean was crying. "How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

* * *

By the time the sun had set, the three hunters were sleeping in the impala. Well, they were trying. Jess was groaning in pain, keeping the brothers awake. "Have you taken the pain medication like I told you?" Dean grumbled.

"Anymore and I'll overdose." Jess answered through gritted teeth.

Sam sat up and leaned over the backseat to see the girl squirming in the backseat. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern as Dean sat up to look over as well.

Jess could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. "No. It hurts so much. It's getting worse."

"Where does it hurt?" Sam asked.

Jess didn't answer for a second as she clenched her fists in pain. "Everywhere."

"I'm no doctor but she doesn't look good." Dean stated seriously.

Suddenly, Jess screamed out in pain as tears rolled down her face. She felt excruciating pain radiating from everywhere.

Sam turned to Dean. "Dude, she needs a hospital. Like, now."

Dean turned to face the front as he started the car. "The closest one would be back in town, that's about a 30-minute drive with my speed."

"Make it 20 minutes." Sam stated seriously giving his brother a look. Dean nodded as he sped off, heading back to town. Jess cried out in agony. Sam leaned over the backseat. "Just hold on, Jess. We're getting help."

* * *

Jess was in the hospital bed, tests being ran on her while she was being pumped full of morphine. Still, she was in pain as she screamed throughout the hospital.

By the time the morphine started to take effect, Jess was exhausted from the agony. She had no energy, like her life was being drained from her. She could see the doctor talking to the brothers. They all had serious expressions.

"What did she say?" Jess asked as the two hunters returned to her side. The two exchanged glances but neither answered. "Just tell me." Jess stated with frustration.

"They are still trying to work it out." Sam carefully worded his answer.

Jess furrowed her brows. "They don't know what's wrong with me, do they?"

Sam frowned but gave a little nod. Jess sighed. "If that's the case, you could have easily told me…" She narrowed her eyes at the boys. "…So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Sam said too quickly. Jess raised an eyebrow. Sam averted his gaze.

Jess turned to Dean who has a neutral expression. "Just tell me." Jess begged. "There's no point hiding it. It's not like you can protect me from my own health."

Dean gave in. "They don't know what is happening to your body." Dean started, a sad look on his face. "It appears your body is deteriorating. Like, it's destroying itself somehow but they don't know why and they don't know how to stop it."

Jess stared at the ceiling as she processed his words. "I'm dying, aren't I?" Jess gave a sad smile.

Dean slammed his hands on the bed's railing. "We won't let that happen." He shouted.

"And how are you going to stop it? Even the doctors can't." Jess yelled back. After seeing the boy's expression, Jess lowered her voice. "You better not make any deals. I won't let you." She threatened.

"You can't stop me." Dean stated as he began to leave.

"Wait." Sam said as he blocked his brother's path.

"She's dying Sam, and I'm not going to let that happen. Don't try to stop me." Dean argued.

"The only reason I would stop you is if I do the deal myself." Sam replied. "But before we start that, let's think about this logically."

Jess and Dean gave him a confused look. "Obviously, this isn't a normal health problem."

Jess leaned back in her bed. "It's a supernatural one." She grumbled.

"Exactly." Sam pointed at the girl. "This happened after the confrontation between the angels and demons. Specifically, after Jess saw Anna's true form."

"So, it's those winged dicks' fault." Dean spat.

"It's the best lead we have." Sam tilted his head.

Dean looked at the ceiling as he shouted. "You hear that. It's your fault so get down here and fix it."

"Like that will work." Sam scoffed as he reached inside his bag, pulling out his laptop. "I say we do some research ourselves."

* * *

Hours passed as Jess' condition was worsening. The pain had subsided but her body was barely holding together. Sam and Dean were getting desperate. "I say we just go make a deal." Dean stated.

"No." Jess mumbled in objection.

"I'll come help." Sam said getting up, closing his laptop.

"You should stay with her and keep an eye on her." Dean told.

As the two argued, Jess heard the sound of fluttering. Suddenly, Castiel and Uriel appeared in the room. "You two." Jess managed to say through her strained voice.

The brothers turned to see the angels. "Here you are." Dean spat. "Took your sweet time."

"Mud monkeys aren't very high up on our importance list." Uriel replied with equal disgust.

Jess watched as Castiel walked towards her bed. It took all her energy to stay awake. "What's happening to her?" Sam asked worriedly.

Castiel tilted his head. "I don't know." He stated as he examined the bedridden girl.

Dean looked perplexed. "Well, can you help her."

Castiel looked at the eldest brother before turning back to Jess. He extended his hand, placing it on her forehead. He furrowed his brows before removing his hand. "Well?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned to the boy. "For some reason, I can't heal her."

Dean scoffed. "How's that possible?"

Castiel gave another glance at the girl. "It's like something of equal force is cancelling my powers out."

"What has the power to do that?" Sam asked.

Castiel didn't respond. "Whatever it is, we can't help even if we wanted to." Uriel stated with disinterest.

"'Even if you wanted to?'" Dean inquired with slight anger. "She's in the predicament because of you guys. She saw Anna's true form."

"Then that's her problem, not ours." Uriel replied, making Dean angry.

"Even so." Castiel interrupted. "That would only result in her eyes burning out. It wouldn't cause her body to shut down like it is."

"So, what do we do?" Sam begged.

"I suggest you say your goodbyes to her while you still can." Castiel told them bluntly.

"You sons of bitches." Dean spat.

Jess laid her head down further on the bed. She saw Castiel give her one more glance. A look of curiosity and pity etched on his face before the two angels disappeared.

"That's the last time we expect them to help." Dean said with anger. "I'm going to make a deal." Dean started to get his things.

"Wait." Jess croaked out. "Please don't." Before the boys could object, Jess forced herself to speak. "I don't want that. Nothing good ever comes from them. I'm tired." She looked at them, eyes begging. "Please. Don't do anything. I don't want that kind of stuff involved."

The boys gave exchanged glances before Sam shook his head. Dean sighed in frustration before the two moved next to her. "There's got to be something we can do."

"I do have one favour." Jess mumbled. "I don't want to die in a hospital."

* * *

Jess laid on the couch at Bobby's, surrounded by the three hunters she loved dearly. A couple of days had passed and it looked like Jess was on deaths door. She wasn't eating or drinking, she lost a lot of weight, she couldn't talk, walk or even open her eyes. Even her breathing was strained and her face pale.

The three hunters always stayed by her side as they told her stories and held her hand. Though none of them said it aloud, they knew she didn't have much longer. Sometimes they wished she would be put out of her misery.

The sun was beginning to set. All three hunters remained by her side. They knew she wouldn't make it to morning. As the clock ticked by, the hunters waited until Jess took her final breath.

That moment never came. The sun rose and Jess was still with them. The next few days passed and Jess never met her end. The hunters were all confused and sad. It was merely prolonging her death.

"You're a fighter, Jess." Dean spoke as he sat next to Jess, holding her hand. Bobby and Sam were in the next room getting some sleep, something they have missed the past few days. "But you don't have to keep fighting anymore. We don't want to see you suffer, Jessie."

Dean laid his head on the couch arm rest as a tear ran down his face. "I- I'll a-always keep f-fighting." A hoarse voice choked out.

Dean snapped his head to Jess to see the girl with her eyes open and a strained smile. "Jess!" Dean cried out in happiness. His shout woke Bobby and Sam as the two came racing in, fearing the worse.

When they saw Jess awake, they smiled. Sam ran over to the girl as Bobby wiped the tears forming in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"K- Kinda got a sore throat. I'd kill for a drink." Jess croaked.

"On it." Sam instantly left to get some water before coming back.

The three helped Jess sit up as she carefully drank some water, however, she still spilt some. "You gave us quite the scare, girlie." Bobby commented.

"I felt the same." Jess replied.

The next few days, Jess continued to get stronger and stronger. Colour returned to her face and her breathing stabilised. She was beginning to walk, talk and eat again.

"What made you recover?" Sam asked Jess curiously.

Jess shrugged. "Wouldn't have a clue. I thought I was a goner."

Dean ruffled her hair. "Guess it just proves you're a fighter." He smirked at the girl who returned the favour.

"I ain't ever gonna stop fighting." She told them boy. "So, don't tell me to give up so easily." She carefully referred to Dean's comment before she woke up. The two exchanged glances before Dean chuckled.

"Sorry. I underestimated you." He grinned at her. "Won't happen again."

"Good." Jess said with a nod. "Now, what's for lunch?"

* * *

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Jess asked as she leant against the doorframe, watching the brothers gather their stuff.

"Not sure." Sam said after thinking briefly.

The boys were heading back out on the road to continue hunting. Jess had to stay behind until she was fully healed. "Don't worry, kiddo. We will come back for you when you're back to normal." Dean commented as he threw their bags in the impala. "For now, Bobby will take good care of you, won't you, Bobby?"

"Like I need you to tell me that." The older man called out. "I've taken care of her better than you two idjits have."

Dean and Sam pouted while Jess laughed. "Just take care of yourselves, boys." Jess smiled.

"You too." Sam gave Jess a hug while Dean gave her a wave before the two hopped in the car, driving off into the distance.

"What do we do now?" Jess asked after the car disappeared from sight.

Bobby smirked. "Now we get your strength back so you're ready to go with them when they return." Jess grinned as she shut the door and followed Bobby.


End file.
